Skin Deep
by With This Naked Truth
Summary: Season 2. Derek's past comes back to haunt him in the form of an Alpha female, who carries his bloodline and his last name. Story chronicles their relationship and its changes, as well as that of their pack. Independent storyline woven through that of Teen Wolf. Rated M for adult themes, language and violence. Enjoy from Lady Elle:
1. Past Incarnate

**Skin Deep**

**A Teen Wolf fan fiction**

Her wolf pulled underneath her flesh, the skin feeling as if it would rip literally apart. She was hungry- her beloved _la loba_- and she would not be denied. It was time to feed.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Derek drove up to the gas pump, stepping out of his Camaro and pulling out his credit card. He started to fill up the tank, leaning against the side of the black car with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Things had been relatively quiet since he had become the Alpha, the packless leader waiting on Scott to come around. The former Beta had decided that the Argent girl- no matter how dangerous she was- was where all of his energy would be put. He chuckled humorlessly as he thought of the lovesick teenager, knowing that women were some of the most dangerous things known to man.

After all, the only person he had ever feared- one who had nearly taken his life- was a woman.

The storm that had been building all day finally broke, the resulting downpour almost deafening. Derek glared up at the clouds, thinking of the tint he had just had replaced on the windows and rolling his eyes.

In the shadows, something lurked, green-blue eyes flashing up at the catch of an all-too familiar scent.

"Shit…"

Derek's claws lengthened, his hand curling into his fists as his eyes swept the area surrounding the nearly empty gas station. His ears flicked of their own accord as he heard the sound of a racing heartbeat and the snapping of twigs muffled by the insistent pounding of the storm overhead, snarling lowly. Again, his eyes flickered from tree to tree as he inhaled deeply, that purely female scent so distinctive… so alluring. Derek knew that she was much too close for comfort and growled, but she did not emerge from the trees.

His eyes glowed red and Derek took a step towards the trees, "Maia!"

The crouching woman wondered, half-amused, as to why he simply didn't come after her. She knew if he wanted to, that Derek could rip her throat out- freeing himself of her presence once and for all. But surely, he wouldn't, knowing that she wouldn't have come after him if it weren't for a good reason. His own curiosity was keeping him from killing her- and because they both knew that he would never be free of the memories… of the past.

"Mai," Derek roared, listening for the slightest of movements as his hackles rose.

As an Alpha, he was more than confident that he was stronger and faster than she would ever be, issuing the challenge with a rolling growl. Derek knew that she couldn't resist, being who she was and undoubtedly wanting to fight.

And he was not disappointed, Maia stepping out of the trees and walking towards the brightly lit area where Derek was standing.

Her face was distorted, but Derek recognized the woman at once- it was her wolf clawing towards the surface that had changed her so. He let out a sigh, seeing all too clear that she had not handled shape shifting well and that her control was tenuous at best. She was barefoot, her feet caked in mud and her hair full of leaves. The female had been hunting Derek for months and finally she had found him, smiling coldly. "Do you know how long I have been… searching for you Derek? Tracking down leads and running after you?" Maia took another step towards him and he fought the urge to retreat, unable to take his eyes off of her body as it moved in the slow, undulating rhythm that he remember perfectly. The primal instinct within him was raging, but Derek struggled to control it, forcing himself to focus.

He could not afford losing his head at a time like this.

"Hello Maia," Derek said simply, seeing her hazel eyes glow and fill her face.

She didn't respond immediately, her eyes searching his. Derek knew that she found no tangible weakness there- whatever he had felt for her died a long time ago- and then her full lips parted as she looked at him almost longingly, "Why?" Maia's voice as quiet but demanding, her bottom lip quivering in her rage.

"I had to come back."

"Why," she shouted suddenly, her anger flaring. "Give me a good reason- one- why I shouldn't kill you!"

The tension wavered between them and Derek turned, opening himself up to attack but knowing that she wouldn't go for his back, the Alpha pulling the gas hose from his car. He was quiet for a long moment before looking back at the store, sighing, "I don't want to do this here Mai… in fact, I don't want to do this at all. And I know that you really don't want to fight me, not when you love me."

Maia scoffed out a laugh, Derek's eyes flashing down to where her nails lengthened and turned into talons, painted blood red.

"I did love you," Maia said, the man before her stepping back as her eyes turned red. "Once."

She knew that it was dangerous fighting Derek- a fully grown, Alpha male who was the very one who had inflicted the curse upon her and nearly killed her in the process, but pounced anyway, baring her teeth at him. Derek immediately went into survival mode, realizing belatedly that his absence in her life had forced her into become an Alpha; still, he was thankful that she was without a pack because that in itself made him stronger than her.

Derek grabbed her around the neck, attempting to wrestle her to the ground before she threw an elbow back, catching him in the ribs. The force was so massive that he felt every bone on the left side of his ribcage snap, the pain from the almost instantaneous healing bringing him to his knees. Maia snarled as memories pulled in the back of her mind of a time when she had been in that very same position, defenseless and vulnerable, on her knees before him. She brought her knee up underneath his chin, the resounding crack satisfying. Derek reached up and shoved the broken bones together in the approximation of normalcy to allow them to heal- if it didn't set right, he'd just break them again later- and grabbed Maia around the hips, moving to bring her down before stilling in his movements.

They had been like this before, Derek kneeling with his hands on her rounded hips as her belly swelled in front of him, a smile on both of their faces.

He panted as he raised a trembling hand to her stomach, remembering when his child had grown within her, remembering his cub's faint heartbeat. Maia dropped her fist and Derek pressed his fingers to the taut muscles underneath her silken shirt, knowing that his mind had returned to a time in which things were much more simple.

They had been happy. Once.

"You asked me why," Derek spoke harshly, standing with some difficulty. "And it was him."

Maia felt sick and clutched her stomach, feeling all of the fight go out of her. They stood silent for a long time before Derek reached out to touch her arm, pushing her lightly towards the car.

"Come on, before someone sees us," he said, seeing her hesitate.

"I don't trust you."

He sighed and scratched his stubble, clutching his car keys until he thought they would break in his grasp, "You don't have to trust me Mai- hell, I don't trust you- but you're exhausted and you're soaked and by the way, I'm really not supposed to be out in the community for long periods of time. So let's go. Get in the damn car."

Maia glared at him, scraping the mud off of her feet and sliding into the passenger seat with her muscular arms folded across her buxom chest. Derek threw the car into drive and sped off into the darkness, his eyes drifting more than once to the woman that would probably bring more trouble than what Derek was willing to tackle.

She half-smiled and stared out of the window at the trees blurring by, knowing that things had changed- and that Derek would pay for what he did.


	2. Promises

"So this is where you're staying," Maia asked quietly as Derek opened the front door, for her, taking off her heavy leather jacket and hanging it on a coat rack. "Nice."

"Yeah, I killed the lady living here," he replied, smirking at her martyred expression as he dropped his keys into the bowl on the chest in the hallway. Maia walked through the house, finding her way into the kitchen and opening the fridge, "Old lady skipped town? Extended vacation?"

Derek nodded and watched her pull out a pound of raw steaks he had planned on making for dinner, Maia grinning as she picked up a cut of the meat. "You're still doing the dumb shit we did as kids, I see…" She bit into the steak before looking to her former mate, seeing the look in his eyes. Maia was disgusted that even he could still fancy himself normal when she knew that the monsters they both were hungered for blood and flesh. "Jeez, you still have that stupid aversion to eating raw, don't you? Get over it Derek- once you give in fully to your wolf-"

"Is that what happened to you? You gave in, lost your humanity?"

She chuckled and leaned against the counter, crossing her ankles as hazel eyes met blue-green.

Maia folded her arms over her chest again, looking at the necklace around Derek's neck and seeing the charm dangling there, "No, you're what happened to me, honey. I gave into you and when… goddamn it Derek! You took my humanity, my will to live, my baby. You took everything from me!"

"You can't keep blaming me for what happened to him Mai," he replied harshly, knowing fully that it was his fault. "I already have my burdens to bear and I don't need this from you. I don't."

"And I don't need you fucking with my choice to live as I please. And for the first time in months, I would like to take a shower in an actual human fashion, if you wouldn't mind."

Derek sighed and pointed up the stairs, "First door on the left. I'll get you some clothes."

Maia climbed the stairs, stripping off her clothes as she went, Derek following behind her. She was just as he remembered, the black tattoos that adorned her brown skin still looking fresh even as deeply etched as they were into her flesh. Her hair, dark and full, hung well past her shoulders, partially covering the five jagged scars running down the back of her left side. Maia rounded the corner into the bathroom and immediately went to the shower, turning on the hot water until it steamed up the entire room. She pulled back the curtain, stepping inside as Derek passed by the door into his own room. Alone, if only for a moment, Maia let out an almost silent sob, the scalding spray pounding her hardened flesh in a way that put her in a state of near relaxation.

In his room Derek sat on his bed, staring at the small wooden box that held everything dear to him. Quietly he opened the box, pulling out a picture of the entire Hale family- it was the only one that had ever been taken of all of them and the last picture before they had all died in the fire. He wasn't even upset at the sight of Peter, his uncle and the man he had killed in order to become the Alpha. Setting the photo aside, he picked up a small band of silver, reminiscing about the day in which his mate had placed it upon his finger: he had been her husband. And sure he was a werewolf, of course, but in that moment it hadn't mattered to either of them, not when they had been content to just be together. And then he lifted up the small ultrasound photo of the baby that never was, swallowing painfully. "Derek and Maia Hale. Gender of child: boy," he murmured, putting all of the memories back in the box and sliding it underneath the mattress. Derek stood and pulled open a drawer, grabbing the only thing he had taken with him when he had first left Maia- a thin purple nightgown trimmed in black lace.

With a towel he went into the bathroom, sitting on the sink as he watched her bathe. Derek couldn't help how his eyes drifted towards her stomach, seeing how flat it was- he didn't want to look at her, didn't want this new Maia to distort the image he had held on to for so long of her pregnant with his baby.

"You look… skinny," he spoke finally, Maia cracking a wry smile.

"I've been hunting nonstop for almost a year and a half. You're a very difficult man to keep tabs on, but in the end, you came home. You always do," she replied, Derek looking at his hands folded before him. He cleared his throat, trying to explain, "Laura called me about a month and a half ago, said that she had found another Alpha. We were trying to build our pack to kill the League… but it turned out that my uncle Peter was the one killing people in Beacon Hills, and he killed her too. I came back to help her, and ended up trying to avenge her death."

He paused, sighing quietly before he spoke. "The Argents are back Maia."

Her hands dropped and her beautiful features were overcome by an unfathomable expression, Derek's eyes locked on her face.

"And Kate?"

Derek inhaled before nodding, exhaling just as heavily, "You made it back just in time for the funeral. Peter killed her Mai… she was the one who set the fire and I assure you, she paid for what she did to us."

"Still, I would have liked to be the one to do it," Maia replied quietly, wringing out her hair.

She reached out for the towel and stepped out of the shower, happy to know that in the time they had been apart that a very old vendetta full of heartbreak and pain had been settled. Maia slipped into her old nightgown and piled her hair on top of her head, standing between Derek's legs. They both looked at each other evenly, the Alpha male feeling her talon-like nails running up his thigh lightly. "You know, you smell exactly like sex… your pheromones are raging just as you look at me," Maia said, her nostrils flaring as she sniffed him. Derek turned his head as she pressed her nose against his throat, her voice low in his ear, "But you won't touch me, I know that much. Why are you fighting it Derek? You feel, as well as I do, that our wolves know their mate is right in front of them and yours is just ripping at your insides, trying to find release-"

"Stop," Derek said quietly, her tongue wet and hot as it traced his jaw.

"Fine, if that's really what you want."

Maia pulled away and licked her lips, smiling venomously at Derek. He composed himself before getting off of the counter, looking down at her, "So you have me Mai. You hunted and you captured- now what are you going to do?"

"I think I'm going to stick around for a little bit. Have some fun," she smiled, going into his bedroom.

She climbed in the bed and made herself at him, reveling the scent of Derek all around her. He narrowed his eyes, knowing that she wouldn't move once she was comfortable, "This is my bed." Maia smiled at him again and patted the place beside her, Derek letting out a sigh as he moved to yank a pillow from underneath her head.

"On second thought, I'll sleep on the couch."

* * *

Derek made breakfast for two, leaving Maia's food purposefully undercooked so that she would eat it. In all the time he had been with her and her wolf, he'd been forced leave food half-raw just to get it in to her. It was either that or literally hunting down fresh food which he liked even less: he had no problem ripping into a living thing with his teeth, but when Maia did it… it just seemed wrong.

He climbed the stairs to wake her up, seeing her sprawled out in the king-sized bed. He remembered fondly all the elbows she threw and the kicks to the shins he received while she was pregnant and uncomfortable in getting to sleep; Maia was a wild sleeper to say the least.

Quietly, Derek moved to her side, reaching out to touch her shoulder. He was startled when her eyes snapped open and her hand wrapped around his wrist, Maia flipping him onto his back before she straddled him.

"Mai!"

She dropped her fist warily, panting heavily as she stared at him, "What the fuck were you thinking Derek? Sneaking up on me- an Alpha- while I was sleeping? Are you crazy?"

"Calm down Maia," he replied with the order of the Alpha in his voice, his hands restricting on her thighs. Derek could feel the strength there, never truly knowing it when they had been together but feeling it all too well now. He lifted her into a more comfortable position, inhaling deeply as he took in her heavy-lidded eyes and kinky hair. Derek allowed himself to stroke her cheek, watching the skin there darken slightly as she blushed, "Its alright Mai, you're safe sweetheart. I didn't mean to startle you like that- I'm sorry."

"Its okay," she murmured before sniffing him again, curious. "You cooked?"

Derek half-smiled and shook his head, "You have really got to stop sniffing people- or I can't take you out in public… And I should really find you some clothes."

"What? You don't like what I'm wearing?"

"I'm not even going to answer that," he actually laughed, Maia letting him up and going through the closet. Derek watched her carefully, the petite female pulling on a sleeveless sundress that she tightened around her waist with a belt and a pair of stockings. She then brushed out her hair and stepped into a pair of flat boots, turning towards Derek for his approval. "I think you need a leather jacket."

Maia rolled her eyes and started downstairs, following the scent of food. "You and your leather… Grow up Derek- we're not sixteen anymore," she smirked, grabbing a still-pink piece of sausage.

"But we are still pretty bad ass, don't you think?"

She looked at him evenly before turning to look out of the window, "Yesterday in the car, you said you couldn't go outside for long periods of time. Why?"

"The Beta that I was running with got me into a scrape with the Beacon Hill police over Laura's murder. Short story short, I was exonerated on all charges but I still try to keep to myself- especially now that I'm breaking and entering into people's houses every other week."

"You haven't been to my house," Maia questioned, Derek shaking his head. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about going to the place where he had spent so many of his nights as a teenager- Derek just couldn't face laying in the bed in which she had given herself to him for the first time without her being there by his side. Maia smiled softly and wiped her hands on a napkin, "We'll go today then, move out of this place- I have to admit, crocheted chair covers and the smell of moth balls does nothing for your reputation as a bad ass. But first, I need to go see something."

Maia grabbed her coat and Derek's hand, half-leading him through the forest behind their temporary house. They moved in silence, neither having to try and keep up with the other when they were walking side by side. It was the way they had always been: Derek had never dragged her behind him and Maia had never been one to follow unless she was chasing him.

They had been walking for some time before Derek froze, knowing where she was leading him.

"Mai…"

She walked further, leaving him behind until she came upon the ruins of Hale house. Its wooden skeleton was charred and burnt, in a state of dilapidation after they had abandoned it. Still, even in its worst, its beauty shown through, Maia biting her full bottom lip.

"It still feels the same," she whispered, rubbing her own arms as an eerie feeling overcame her.

Derek came at her back, looking at the house and thinking of all the memories they had made here. "It still feels like home."

Unconsciously, he wrapped his arms securely around her waist, resting his chin on the top of her hair. "Just close your eyes and remember how everything used to look… Mom painted the door yellow to try and bring a little light into the house, even on the forests' darkest night. We took it upon ourselves to paint the foyer blue one day… the wood underneath our feet was cold at night when we were sneaking out. The fireplace would rage all night in the winter and we would lay in front of it on fur rugs, smiling at each other like we were stupid," he murmured as he rocked her back in forth gently. "I remember your room," Maia smiled to herself, resting her hands over Derek's. "Your lacrosse trophies and ribbons. The black comforter on your bed, the picture of us on your desk; and I remember us, in your room."

He struggled to control himself as Maia's voice caressed every word in the most sensual manner, hearing her heartbeat and feeling her blood rush through her veins, all of the mechanics in her body intense in a way that was simply… her.

"There he goes again," she said quietly, stepping away from him. "The animal you've become."

Even after all these years, there was still the smell of gasoline and ash, the scent burning Maia's acute nose. "I dream, no I have nightmares about that day sometimes, Derek… And then I wake up screaming at the top of my lungs. Screaming for you," Maia murmured, her eyes fixed on the house…

_Derek held Maia's hand as they drove home from school, his eyes locked on her. It was their anniversary today- one year they had been together- and they were going to celebrate in true fashion, as they always did. She was wearing his favorite pale blue dress and white flats, her hair barely restrained with a headband, lips painted red. _

_And then there were fire trucks and squad cars racing past them, Derek's eyebrow furrowing. _

"_What the hell-" _

_They turned onto the private drive towards his house and it was only then that they noticed thick, black smoke rising in the distance, fear growing in Maia's heart. "Derek," she whispered, biting her bottom lip. _

"_Put your seatbelt on Mai," Derek said, throwing his car into fifth gear and speeding up the driveway. _

_Maia could feel the heat before she saw it, hearing Derek shout as he threw the car into park and jumped out. Dozens of firefighters tackled the growing flames, Maia struggling to get out of the car. Derek roared as he rushed towards the house, knowing that he had had to get his family out before they were burned alive. It took several cops to restrain him, his girlfriend seeing the fire devour the home that had been almost like her own. Laura Hale was already there, seemingly in shock, her eyes affixed on the fire._

"_Damn you," Derek roared, throwing himself on the ground. "Aargh-" _

_She knew, subconsciously, that something was seriously wrong, running to his side and pulling on his arm. Hot tears were running down her face as she thought of the entire family having perished in the flames- they had been her family, too and her heart broke for Derek. "Baby, we have to go. Now," Maia sniffled, pulling him into the trees away from the others. _

_Derek pushed her away once he could think half-way straight, knowing that the change was coming. _

"_Go away Mai. You don't need to see this- now!" _

"_I am not leaving you Derek," she replied, reaching out to him. He could feel his skin ripping apart at the seams, throwing himself onto the ground, "Mai! Run-" _

_She watched for the first time as he phased in front of her, Derek roaring to the skies. He stood, shirtless in the sunlight, the waves of heat from the flames behind them seeming much cooler in comparison to the warmth radiating off of Derek. Maia covered her mouth with both hands to keep from screaming, feeling herself shake uncontrollably. He turned on her, his eyes a bright, glowing blue- Derek didn't seem to recognize her. _

_Slowly, he stalked towards her- half man and half… something else, as Maia scrambled to her feet, backing away from the only person she had never thought to fear. _

"_What are you," Maia asked quietly, jumping when he bared his teeth at her. "Derek!" _

_He held his hand out to her, looking at the nails that had turned into claws before pulling back, moving to run away from her. Maia held her breath and moved to grasp the locket around her neck, looking at Derek. _

"_Derek, please…" _

"_Derek," he murmured, finding some logical, rational part of his brain. He loved this girl and he would never hurt her- and somehow, she knew that she loved him beyond the façade he wore everyday; she wasn't running from him in terror. No, she was standing before him, defenseless and prone, but calling him by his name. "I'm Derek. I'm… still Derek." _

_Maia nodded tearfully and took a step towards him, knowing that no matter what he was, that he was still hers. _

"_Yeah, you're still Derek. And I love you." _

"You stayed with me," Derek murmured, moving to stand at her side.

"Of course," she replied quietly, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "Because even after all of this time, you stayed with me. You've always stood right beside me Derek Hale, and I will never walk away from you, understand? You might walk away and disappear, but I promise that I will come after you every time." He swallowed before digging his hands into his pockets again, half-smiling even as he challenged her very nature, "You promise baby?"

Maia laughed in reply, nodding her head and holding out her hand to Derek.

"I promise baby."


	3. La Loba

Derek ran his hand over the sleek finish of the black Challenger, nodding in approval.

"We'll take it."

The car salesman looked between the two of them, wondering why they hadn't wanted to know anything more about the car other than its max speed. Maia smiled at the man, pulling a pen from between her breasts, "Where do I sign?"

Although Derek had walked away from her, he was beyond glad that she was back in his life, feeling a comfort he had not know since that night he'd left- it was like Maia was his own personal sort of balm against the hurt of the world. They were starting the process of getting things back on track but it wasn't like they had sat down and talked things out completely, not when Derek was the quiet, broody type and she simply preferred to get her way.

And more often than not, Maia Hale got her way.

Once the car was handled, the two made their way to the mall, Derek wary to be in such a public place. Maia sensed his discomfort and grasped his hand tightly, looking into his eyes evenly. "Look, things are going to be different now- I'm here," she said almost soothingly, pressing her free hand to his cheek and smiling.

The handsome couple walked inside, attracting more than a small amount of attention with Derek being a former fugitive and having a new, insanely beautiful woman at his side. Maia smiled at the people who probably didn't even remember her, stopping in whatever stores caught her eye. Derek didn't mind carrying bags or being the dutiful husband- in fact, he'd missed out on so much in the past year and a half, he really didn't mind it.

"Ooh, Manolos," Maia said, her eyes affixed on a pair of leopard-print shoes.

Derek really didn't care what she wore on her feet or any part of her, but he didn't mind the short dresses she favored- the low cut purple dress she wore today allowed his eyes to travel nearly the entire length of her long legs. Maia didn't notice where his attention lay before hearing his heartbeat quicken, the strong, masculine scent of his arousal filling the air. There had been several partners after Derek had left, but none of them had ever awakened her like he was doing now.

"Do you mind? I am shopping," Maia growled, blue-green eyes narrowing slightly in reply.

"Derek."

They both turned to the sound of a somewhat angry voice, Derek narrowing his eyes even further at the sight of Scott McCall. The young werewolf walked right up to Derek and growled, looking at Maia. "Who is she," he asked, Derek placing down the shopping bags before taking a menacing step towards Scott. "I don't know if we established our relationship well before, but if you haven't realized, I don't answer to you. I'm the Alpha, Scott-"

"No, you're a monster! I can smell you running through her veins! You made a wolf? For what?"

Derek's hands balled into fists and he attempted to restrain the roar coming from within him, not wanting to draw unwanted attention from the humans around him. "You don't know anything about me, about her! Back off Scott- I'm warning you," he growled, Maia watching the exchange before stepping between them and smiling at Scott. She extended her hand, the young werewolf staring back at her with suspicions raised, "You must be the Beta Derek was telling me about; I'm Maia- Maia Hale, Derek's wife."

"Wife," Scott asked, the Alpha male averting his eyes in discomfort.

"And mate- well, our wolves are mated to each other. We as humans- or whatever you want to call us- are working through a bit of an separation," Maia clarified, resting her hand over her chest and smiling at her dual heartbeats. She then flashed her eyes at Scott, the Beta stumbling backwards in surprise. He looked between Derek and the newly discovered wife, furrowing his brow, "I don't understand-"

Derek chuckled humorlessly, his eyes on Maia again, "Not surprising with your small brain."

"Can there be two Alphas?"

She looked at Derek, meeting his gaze and smiling wildly. "There are many pack leaders- but since we were mated to each other, as Alpha male and Alpha female of our own non-existent packs, the urge to go at each other's throat is quelled through our shared chemistry, our bond... Mostly. We're forced to lead, side by side," Maia said, leaning in to kiss her husband's cheek. Scott's hand balled into a fist and he breathed heavily, sensing correctly that Maia was a force to be reckoned with. Having one Alpha already put him in a strained position, but two Alphas were more than what he wanted to deal with- being without a pack put Scott in a tense relationship with Derek already and he could now feel that Maia's personality was both alluring and overwhelmingly smothering. He wasn't sure that he could resist a force like her and with Derek behind her- rather, beside her- he feared for the safety of Beacon Hills. "Have you told her about everything," Scott questioned, the Alpha male glaring at him. "No, but I will- after all, she's only just gotten into town. Leave it alone Scott, or I'll make your life a living hell," Derek replied shortly, feeling Maia's eyes fall on him. They weren't people to keep secrets from each other, not after she witnessed him literally rip himself apart and stood by his side. There wasn't any point in secrets, but now Maia felt that Derek putting off telling her what had happened in his time in Beacon Hills fed motives that were all too ulterior. "What about Lydia's life, Derek? You haven't even been to see her once- you're the Alpha, she's part of your responsibility!" Derek growled and Scott took a step back, fighting that subservience to the Alpha he had always sought to ignore. He wasn't meant to be a Beta, wasn't meant to follow Derek- Scott wasn't meant to be a werewolf. "What Peter did to her wasn't fair and neither was what he did to me, but I at least had someone there most of the time to help me out. I hate to say it- I do- but you were there for me: Derek, no one's there for Lydia and what she went through was much worse than what I did-"

"Shut up," Derek said, picking up the shopping bags and turning his back on Scott. "Maia, now."

The two walked away, Maia driving rather slowly for her as they made the trip back to her parents' house. They'd moved out years ago but the house was in her name, the Alpha female wanting to keep at least a few ties to Beacon Hills.

"So your Beta is actually an Omega and a tough one at that," she noted quietly, Derek's eyes flashing angrily. "Scott's a hardheaded little fuck and sooner than later, he'll return to the hand that feeds. Like he said, I helped him out when he was going through the change- if it weren't for me, he'd be dead. Scott McCall owes me his goddamn life," her husband replied as he stared out of the window, holding his hand before his face and staring at his claws. Maia was quiet again before turning to look at Derek from behind her sunglasses, knowing he could feel her gaze, "Who's Lydia?"

"A girl who Peter mauled about two weeks ago, just before… he died. Scott's wrong about her though- she's not a wolf, because if she was, you and I both know she would have been on her feet soon after. No, she's still lying in a hospital bed- I have no need for humans in my life; I have to focus on… other things."

Maia pulled into the driveway of the small two-story home, stepping out and smiling up at it.

He followed his somewhat estranged wife into the house, dropping her bags in the foyer and turning to look at her. Derek warred with himself with what he was about to say, swallowing painfully, "Mai… are you really thinking about sticking around? I mean, for good- you said that you were staying but I know you."

The slightly shorter woman turned to face him, considering her words and options carefully.

"I don't know," she admitted, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "Is there truly any point for me to stay? Sit here in this uncomfortable… tension with you for the rest of my life? I really don't know if I can do that Derek. Things changed- some for the better, and a lot for the worst- but she keeps pulling me back to you and I won't fight my wolf, my true nature."

Derek looked at her from across the kitchen and crossed the room in two long strides, cupping her face in his hand before kissing her roughly. He fisted a hand in her mane of curly hair, growling deep within his chest at the feel of her lips against his, at the power in her body- she attempted to let him have control, but this woman was never meant to be dominated. Derek smiled and gripped her waist, moving to kiss her neck, pressing his lips to the spot where her pulse raced quickest. Maia pulled at his short hair, tilting her head back to give him her neck, her breath coming quickly as she pressed her hips into his. She could feel her wolf roaring within her in righteous female indignation at Derek, blue-green eyes watching the red eyes and long snout of her wolf attempting to phase within her. Derek pulled away, knowing he couldn't handle another fully-grown Alpha in such a small space and growling, "You don't have any control over her, do you?"

"Enough to keep me halfway sane," Maia replied, breathing heavily. "But I don't keep her chained- no, my wolf rages within me like the animal she is! I'm not going to muzzle her!"

He pulled off his jacket and walked off through the house, needing a moment to clear his head.

Things were not going to work out well if Maia let her wolf continuously claw at the surface- it would be much too easy just to let the beast run free and Derek knew that once an Alpha wolf was unleashed, even those with the most control could wreak havoc all over the town.

And he did not need any of that bullshit with the Hunters still around.

As Derek paced, he thought of how things could work out in the long run, knowing that even when Maia was human that she was a handful- her becoming a werewolf had only further complicated their relationship, with the two of them butting heads frequently. And now that she was an Alpha… Maia was right about them not wanting to kill each other like other Alphas did, but it wasn't like Derek didn't want to hit her: he could beat the shit out of her for days and do it with a smile. Long buried feelings clawed to the surface and old wounds reopened the more he thought about the past- Derek knew that they couldn't exist in such a hostile environment for long, not with the urge to kill each other growing. He felt his face grow dark before smirking wickedly, thinking of how he could use training to invoke a certain sort of reprisal while taming her the best he could.

He reached up and pulled his shirt over his head, moving to look at Maia.

"Let's go."

* * *

Maia stood in the dark, looking at the crescent moon above and giving in to the urge to howl.

She then flashed a smile at Derek, pulling her hair over her shoulder as she gave him her back. "I need help with my zipper," Maia said, running her tongue over her teeth. He moved forward and snatched her back by her waist, trailing his claws down the back of her neck before thinking that it wasn't a good idea. She went rimrod straight, snarling loudly and pulling away before ripping her dress to shreds in front of him.

"Mai-"

Derek undressed as the naked woman ran off through the forest, phasing with ease and running after her. His wolf stretched his legs, that primal mind overcoming the logical, human one, muscles flexing, bulging and pulling underneath black fur. Maia was still on two feet, hearing Derek's wolf behind her and smiling, throwing the scent of her own arousal into the air for him to follow. The Alpha male skidded to a stop, wary, as he caught Maia's unique, heady fragrance, baring his teeth and growling at her. He knew exactly what she was trying to do, distract him from gaining some amount of control of her- because Maia knew his plan and would only agree to what he wanted on her terms.

The Alpha female threw herself onto all fours, allowing herself to let out a roar as her flesh rippled and ripped apart, being replaced by fur as white as snow.

He saw the white shape streak in front of him and turned, going after her as his rage overcame him. With a leap, Derek overtook her with ease, his pack mate barking at him as their hardened bodies smacked together. Derek pinned her down, his paws on her forelegs and his claws digging into her flank, growling low in her ear. She attempted to struggle before Derek clamped his jaws around the back of her neck, letting her know with a soft bite that he could snap her spine. And then Maia raised her hackles underneath him, Derek scrambling for leverage that left their hips mashed together in a way that made him want to take her in the dirt, snarling and biting like they used to.

To his shock, Maia phased, falling from Derek's teeth and rolling over onto her back. She didn't move to disengage herself from him, instead digging her nails into his side and looking up into the huge red eyes that she knew so well. Derek shifted, panting as he looked down at her, prone and seductive beneath him.

"You let me catch you."

"I wanted you to catch me. To have me in the dirt," Maia replied simply, Derek's fingers digging into the dirt beside her head. "I am trying to help you by doing this, Mai! You need to control your urges and not try and control me," he snapped, breathing heavily. She looked at him with audacity on her face, propping herself up slightly, "Isn't that the very thing you're trying to do right now Derek? You put my wolf beneath you-" He was her mate- and as wolves, nothing mattered other than the two of them running side by side- but when she was human, when she could remember their past and think straight and had all of the cunning of a woman, Maia was a vindictive bitch and she clawed at Derek's skin worse than his own growled and snapped his teeth at her, "Your wolf belongs beneath me!"

Maia phased again, swiping a paw at his face before darting off through the trees again. She sought to clear her head, needing to get away from Derek and the way he turned her heart upside down every time he put her in a position where their statuses as Alphas forced them to butt heads again. "Mai!" Derek went after her again- this time without phasing- pausing when he found her backed against a tree, hackles raised, teeth bared and with a grisly snarl building in her throat. He raised his hands, standing before her naked and refusing to let the animal inside of him answer her challenge. "What Maia? Are you really going to attack me? Exact some revenge for what? Something that I had no control over-" She couldn't control her own anger, smashing into Derek with enough force to crush his sternum, knocking the air out of him. Maia roared in his face, her breath hot as she salivated with the want to kill, her paws on his shoulders and pinning him to the forest flow. His lungs burned and all Derek wanted to do was lay there and mend his broken bones, raising his arm up and knocking her off of her feet. He then wrapped his hand around her throat, keeping Maia on her back and snarling at her.

"I will kill you," Derek growled, tightening his hold on her. "Mate or not. Is that clear?"

Maia found her voice, struggling to reign in the snarling beast that sought only blood, "Crystal."

The way Derek held her was beyond intimate, the female's belly quivering as she fought against the urge to struggle. She felt her cheeks darken and turned her head so that he wouldn't see her, feeling the length of his muscular thigh pressed into her side. Derek sniffed the air and felt his eyes roll, his teeth snapping together loudly.

"See Mai, this is why I can control you because my wolf doesn't seek anything other than control and power-"

"That's a fucking lie if I've ever heard one."

She contorted her body until she was in the right position to throw her legs around her husband's waist, pulling him to her and gripping the back of his neck. Derek froze as he felt her razor-sharp talons press into his spine, knowing she could sever his brain stem if she truly wanted to- he'd done the one thing he's sworn he wouldn't do: let her catch him off guard.

Maia breathed against his mouth and searched his eyes, baring her teeth, "I wanna hear you howl…"

Derek fought the urge to bite her as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, indulging in her heat and closing his eyes. She smiled against his lips and reached down to grab one of his firm buttocks, digging in with her claws until the scent of blood reached her. He in turn gripped a muscular thigh, undoubtedly bruising it from the pressure before Maia rolled them over so that she could straddle him. She felt him stir fully then, smiling and looking down at him. Derek sensed himself about to lose control with her and grabbed her hips to keep her from moving on him, baring his teeth at her. "Get off me," Derek growled out as his wife licked her lips.

"Fine, but if don't want me," Maia started, taking lithely to her feet. "Don't kiss me."

"If I recall correctly, you kissed me."

She smirked and started walking away from him, knowing he would follow, "And if I recall correctly, you kissed back."


	4. Basic Instinct

Maia sat in what had been her old bedroom with one of her legs folded beneath her and the other tucked under her chin, watching Derek sleep. She'd been up all night, her fist to her mouth and her eyes narrowed, unsure of how to feel about her husband and the tenuous relationship they shared. Simply put, as people- as humans- they couldn't stand each other, but their wolves, the very truth of who and what they were, literally couldn't live without each other. It was more than just emotions or memories: it was basic animal biology and physiology that made it so that Maia couldn't escape him. She couldn't fight the fact that as his mate, wherever Derek would go, she would go- she would follow him until the ends of the earth if need be.

With a sigh, she picked herself up and went to get dressed, going to satisfy her curiosity.

The shiny black Challenger pulled into a parking spot and Maia stepped out, looking up at Beacon Hills High, smiling wryly.

"High school," she breathed, pulling her sunglasses off. "What a bitch."

Everyone stared at the obviously older woman, the mouths of young boys falling open at her buxom figure and long, dark legs, Maia smiling to herself quietly. She stalked through the halls of the high school, following the scent of her prey right to his locker.

Maia slammed the locker shut and Scott jumped, the Alpha female smiling at him widely.

"Scott. We meet again."

Derek snapped out of his sleep, looking around the room before sniffing the air and growling as he threw the blankets off of himself. Her scent was faint and he knew that she had left the house to undoubtedly stir up unwanted attention, "Bitch."

The young Omega was pinned against his locker, Maia glaring at him as the hall cleared out slowly.

"I know you know more than I do- Derek's keeping secrets from me and I need to know everything that's happened," she said, Scott swallowing painfully. "Isn't that something you should discuss with your husband," he retorted smartly, Maia grabbing him around the neck and smashing his head back into the locker. Her eyes glowed red as she showed off her fangs, putting the pressure on, "You do not want to fuck with me right now Scott McCall because I am a much more dangerous creature than Derek could ever hope to be."

They both turned to the sound of a new heartbeat, Scott looking at his beautiful girlfriend. He tried to tell her to run wordlessly, jerking his head before Maia smiled, releasing her prey. "I take it she's yours. After all, her skin reeks of you-"

"Don't you even think about hurting her," Scott threatened, the Alpha before him challenging his very nature.

"Or what? You think you could stop me from killing her- I'd like to see you try."

Scott glared at her, Maia only smirking in reply as he threw his book bag over his shoulder and turned towards the school entrance. "Good boy," she said, walking him to her Challenger and speeding out of the parking lot with Scott in her clutches.

They went to the hospital and Scott led her to an observation room, the two staring at an unconscious, relatively attractive girl with strawberry-blonde hair. Maia looked at him inquisitively, knowing that this had to be the one named Lydia but not knowing why she was important- she was, after all, still human.

"What are you to Derek," Maia asked quietly, Scott's eyes flashing quietly. "Something he can't have. I keep refusing to join his pack because all it will do is make him stronger and if that happens, he's going to hurt someone- he's going to kill someone. And with the hunters around, it puts us all in danger. My girlfriend Allison is Kate Argent's niece-"

"You're dating a hunter's daughter?"

Scott looked at the Alpha and nodded, the woman folding her arms over her chest, "Derek was right about you being a hardheaded little fuck. You know, he cheated on me once- with Kate and I made him pay for it. Kate was hell on her own, and your girlfriend has parents and the whole backing of the League. You're stupid."

"I can't help the fact that I love her," Scott replied harshly, staring at Maia. "She's not like them."

"And she's not like us! Look Scott, Derek is your pack mate, your brother whether you like it or not. The same blood runs through your veins- Hale blood- and we are a family. I know what its like to be alone and fighting a hunter: I lost my child because of it," Maia said in a flurry of emotion before catching herself, the blue eyes before her showing unfathomable anguish. Her hand pressed against her stomach and she sighed, biting down on her bottom lip. Scott and Maia stood there for a long time, the young wolf waiting for her to speak. "Derek and I never talked about it, but, uh, after we left Washington, Kate followed us. It had always been her game to fuck with us, knowing Derek's secret and using me for leverage… He went out to go and get me some bubble gum ice cream for my cravings- I used to love that shit; Derek wasn't gone five minutes before Kate swooped in. She'd always been obsessed with him, even when we were in high school and she absolutely despised me for having the one thing she never would: his baby. Kate… cut him out of me and he… he was too young to be saved. To save me, Derek bit me and I became what you see before you- even though at the time, I didn't want it."

Scott looked at her again, his eyes searching her face, "You didn't want the bite either?"

"I had just lost my baby: I didn't want to live but I'm here for a reason and that reason is to protect my own. You may not be my child Scott McCall, but we are of the same blood," Maia said, reaching out with her hand and dragging a razor sharp nail down his cheek. "This can be a curse… or this can be a gift."

"Its what you make of it," Scott murmured in comprehension, Maia nodding.

She then sighed and looked at Lydia, pressing her hand to the glass. "When Kate burned down Hale House, she broke the code of not killing the innocent: the hunters practically gave her to Derek and Peter- not even her brother tried to stop them. Peter killed her and turned on Allison… it was up to my friends to stop him when Derek was injured. And then, before I could cure myself by killing Peter, Derek came out of nowhere and ripped out his throat- said it was for Laura.

"But I know it was for him."

Maia chuckled humorlessly and shook her head, "Of course it was. He always wanted to be Alpha, but since Laura was older, it was rightfully hers- the only reason I'm an Alpha is because Derek walked away from our pack."

"He has issues with responsibility," Scott muttered almost hatefully.

"Tell me about it: I married him."

She then turned and walked out of the hospital, needing a breath of fresh air. When Maia opened her eyes, Scott was standing beside her, but she had no time to pay attention to the young werewolf, not when she had an angry Alpha on her hands.

Derek's car was parked beside her own, her husband leaning against the hood of his Camaro with his impressive arms folded over his chest.

"Shit."

His heavy brows were furrowed and his eyes locked with hers, Derek standing and walking towards her slowly. "Are you fucking insane woman," he asked coldly, glaring at Maia. "Taking this little shit by force from a school with witnesses?" She rolled her eyes at him and pulled her keys out of her pocket, "Come on Scott, I'll drive you back." Derek had no intentions of letting Maia out of his sight again and grabbed her upper arm, his former Beta growling as he lashed out at Derek's wrist. "Take your hands off of her. Now," Scott said, his eyes glowing a deep, acidic yellow. Derek ignored him and turned on his wife, "Take him back to the school- I'll follow you there. And after you drop him off, we're going to have a nice little chat Maia." She narrowed her eyes and shook her head, moving to open the door of her Challenger. "Don't you think you're being just a tad bit controlling honey," Maia asked in a scathing tone, sliding behind the steering wheel. Derek caught the door and smirked at her, making sure to scratch the paint as he dragged his nails along the black finish, "Of course not baby. Its only because I love you."

He slammed the door and Maia snarled, rolling down the window, "Fuck off Derek!"

The Challenger sped out of the hospital parking lot, Derek smirking after the feisty female he had mated himself to when he hadn't really understood what he was getting himself into. And sometimes he regretted it, but other times- times like these when she was raging and restraining her wolf the best she could- really brought out the primal side of him.


	5. Carnal

Derek was laying on the couch as Maia walked into the house, looking up from the TV with a bored expression on his face. He'd decided not to follow after her when she'd left the hospital, knowing he would have more gratification when she had had ample amount of time to think and seethe. Derek was glad Maia did not disappoint: he could see how pissed off she was from just a look into her eyes, the hateful expression on her face solely for him. She had never taken well to be told what to do- but he was caught off guard by what she decided to do next.

Without a word she started undressing, shimmying out of her dress and reaching behind herself to remove her bra. He simply stared at her as he dropped her lace panties, Maia still standing in her leopard heels and presenting herself to him. "I'm sick of playing games with you," Maia said, her husband turning off the TV and setting down the remote. He was trying to stay calm and aloof, but Derek had always had a tell, his heart starting to beat faster. Derek caught her hawk-like eyes and his stomach tightened, the male glaring at her evenly.

"I'm not playing with you Maia," he replied in a passive tone. "That was always your thing- you were playing games, remember?"

She laughed coldly and tossed her hair over her shoulders, inhaling deeply, "You know, for all your big talk, I haven't seen you really do anything yet. And I don't think it's the fact that you don't want me- no, that could never happen because I know that you will always want me.

"I think you're scared Derek, scared of the fact that I'm just as strong and just as powerful as you-"

"No, you're not."

Maia offered herself to him again and Derek stood, letting out a heavy breath. "Fine Mai. You want to try and challenge me, fine," he snarled in response, ripping his shirt over his head and throwing it to the side. She raised an arched eyebrow and licked her lips, stepping out of her pumps slowly. She never took her eyes off of Derek and the way she looked at him got underneath his skin, the male letting out a low growl. He and Maia lunged at each other from across the room, her long legs wrapping around his waist as Derek attacked her mouth. She was hot and Derek could only smile at the fact that the full moon was next week- everything made sense now, her intense mood swings and almost insatiable lust for him.

Maia was in heat.

She licked his neck, Derek carrying her upstairs to the master bedroom and throwing her onto the bed. Maia pulled him down with her and she raked her nails up his back, growling lowly in her chest. His strong hands ran up her sides, holding her down and kissing her ferociously, fighting against the constraints of his jeans. Derek reached down to fight with his zipper, Maia growling and holding her claws up to her mate. "Let me." He nearly purred as Maia ripped through his jeans and boxers with ease, feeling her intense warmth pressing up against him. She spread her legs and Derek bucked, the female underneath him reaching up to bite his neck. It was her way of challenging him, knowing how much Derek hated it when he knew he wasn't pleasing her. "Let go," he growled in the bass of the Alpha, his claws on the pillow beside her head. He bared his teeth at her, eyes wide and dilated with desire, pushing into her in one hard movement. Maia half-phased, the human side of herself refusing to let go as it cried out- the wolf couldn't understand the love and passion wavering between them because it wasn't about emotions for her wolf.

It was the need for power.

Derek pulsed within her, Maia twisting underneath him as she gasped for air, his thrusts smashing the headboard against the wall until he could hear small chunks of plaster hitting the floor. She moved until she was on her stomach, letting out a sound that was half-cry, half-howl and incredibly sexy. He'd always enjoyed the week before the full moon when Maia's sex drive was at its highest, knowing that he would fulfill her need for true animalistic lovemaking on the night where he was at his prime. Derek wrapped his hand around her neck, restraining her as he pulled out slowly and returned with a thrust that made her knees hurt as he slammed into her.

Maia attempted to speak, her words coming out broken and breathy or turning completely into snarls before she had even gotten the thoughts straight in her head.

The slapping noise coming from between them was loud to the half-phased Maia, her senses in overdrive. Every time Derek buried himself within her or brushed against her overly sensitive skin drove her wild, the scent of their lovemaking strong and raw… primal. Derek dug his claws into her hair and pulled her head back, forcing Maia to met his eyes. "Is this enough? Isn't this what you wanted," he growled, his voice so low and guttural his words were barely discernable.

Maia fought to find her voice, reaching back to place her hand over his on her hip, "More."

The seemingly-beign demand sent Derek into overdrive, the Alpha going into a complete frenzy as he sought to abuse her, to make her scream his name. Sure enough she began to yelp and wolf-cry, unable to keep her wolf from clawing at the surface. He felt her moisten further and tighten around him until he felt like he was in a vice, pushed over the edge by Maia digging her hand in between her thighs to help herself get off- as if she needed it. He let out a roar that shook the bed, his release sharp and quick as he held her hips, feeling and hearing the slight fractures he caused there. As well, she moved in an undulating rhythm as she rode out her completion, her eyes closed and her throat vibrating from where she hummed. They both slowly turned, Maia allowing herself to collapse as Derek rested his hand on the small of her back for leverage. He looked down at Maia's motionless form, knowing that she was completely exhausted. His ability to rejuvenate was both a blessing and a curse, because within a few moments he was well-prepared to take her again- but knew that she would grow withdrawn and sore from his repeated assaults if he didn't let her heal.

"I need to sleep," Maia mumbled, finally picking her head up from the bedding. She winced as Derek withdrew from her with a slick pop and let her hips relax, feeling the fractures there slowly start to mend.

He wasn't sure what he should do, starting to climb off of the bed before deciding that he wasn't going anywhere and laying down beside his wolf-mate. She smiled as he threw an arm over her back and pulled her close, his face buried in her hair. "You know, you make me want to scream sometimes," she said sleepily, Derek pushing her hair back from her face. He looked at her over his arm and smiled, leaning in to kiss her forehead, "I know. And I think you attempted to earlier, though it was a shitty try."

"Do you still love me Derek Hale?"

Her question was sudden, her eyes half-glowing as she searched his face. Derek's retort was as sharp as it was quick, a hard edge coming into his voice at the thought of her ruining the moment that was all pent-up lust and sex and passion to ask about emotions he didn't want to deal with, "Yes."

Maia propped herself up on her elbows and smiled sleepily then, looking at Derek evenly.

"Then give me a pack."

It was now Derek's turn to search her face, trying to see if she was serious or not. And then he smiled, knowing that with a pack, she wouldn't go anywhere. "You want a pack, Mai? Because I'm not going to take the time to make new wolves if you're just going to skip town. The little bastards get on my nerves anyway," he growled, Maia able to see past his tough façade and knowing that he wanted a pack as much as she did.

"Give me a pack Derek," she smiled, running a claw down his cheek and drawing blood.

"Fine but first," her mate replied, moving to rest in the cradle of her hips. "I need something from you…"

* * *

All heads turned to the black Camaro as it pulled into the parking lot at the end of the day, Derek cutting off the entire flow of after-school traffic and getting several honks in return. "Look at all the lovely little lambs," Maia breathed, licking her lips hungrily as her eyes swept the crowd of youth before her. Derek got out of the car and moved to open her door, catching more than a few of the girls' eyes, "Control yourself- they're not food."

"Its temptation at its worst."

Hazel eyes flashed at the sight of a girl passing by, Derek inhaling deeply at he looked at his wife struggling not to lose control- it was exactly how he felt when he looked at Maia. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they walked towards the old football field, Derek pressing his face to her curls. "I'm afraid you know not of temptation," he grinned, baring his teeth at the people who stared at them, undoubtedly in awe.

Derek led Maia onto the lacrosse field, taking a seat in the stands as practice got underway. He half-smiled as he saw his mate's eyes widen slightly at all the potential on the field, offering her a pick of any of them, "Choose."

The two watched the practice for a long time before Scott finally noticed them, Derek giving him a glare as Maia waved at the young wolf flirtingly. He crossed the field and ran into the stands, looking at Derek. "What are you doing here," he panted, ignoring the Alpha female for the time being.

"Aw, what's wrong Scott," Derek asked, nonchalant. "We're just out here… scouting the talent on the field."

Scott's eyes flashed indignantly and Derek snapped forward, baring his rather impressive teeth. He did not appreciate the Omega challenging him, especially not in front of his mate. If Scott kept pushing him, he'd be forced to put him in his place once and for all. Maia sensed the situation escalating and sighed, looking at Scott, "Really, we're just watching our guys practice out there Scott. If Derek hasn't told you, he was captain his junior and senior year- and I was the first girl ever on the team. We're just reliving some old high school memories: nothing wrong with that, right?"

"These kids are my friends Maia and I can assure you, none of them are ready to join a pack, much less become what we are. Don't do to some stupid kid what Peter did to me," Scott said, his eyes pleading. Maia reached out and cupped his chin, smiling.

"I promise not to do that Scott. Promise."

Derek glared at the werewolf as he stalked back onto the field before shifting his attention to another player and sighing, "He's an annoying little shit, too."

"Who?"

He pointed out a tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy who was the epitome of the All-American male, Maia raising an eyebrow as he looked back at her fearlessly. Most humans couldn't meet an Alpha's eye straight on unless they were entranced or really comfortable in the situation- and that human wasn't under her spell in any way, shape or form. "He's a bold one, isn't he? Staring at me like that," Maia murmured, her husband shaking his head.

"That's Jackson Whittemore," Derek said darkly, the female turning to her mate. "And I already bit him. It didn't work."

"What do you mean, didn't work?"

Derek shrugged and Maia touched his arm, confused, "But he's not dead… And what happened to that girl in the hospital, it couldn't have happened twice- two teenagers being bitten and surviving without any apparent side affects. What is going on?"

"I don't know. But I fully intend to find out."

"Good," Maia said before allowing her eyes to drift to the bench. "Now, if you excuse me…"

She climbed down the bleachers in five-inch stilettos as if it were the easiest thing, Derek remembering the time in which she could hardly walk in kitten heels. Maia walked over to where a lone boy sat on the bench, his lacrosse stick laid across his lap. He looked up and flinched back from her wicked smile, finding himself speechless for a moment. "Can I… um, do you need something," the boy asked, the woman in front of him smiling even wider and sitting down beside him. Maia only smiled and reached out to touch his cheek before running her fingers through his curly hair, "I think I might. What's your name?"

"Isaac," he blurted out, her skin running over his like liquid heat. "Isaac Lahey."

The Alpha female leaned forward and let her eyes wander over the red blotches on his cheeks, her hand resting on his knee carelessly. She heard the hitch in his heartbeat, the young boy struggling to keep his eyes fixed on her face. "I like you Isaac Lahey," Maia purred, leaning in to press her lips to his cheek. She then stood swiftly, feeling at least three sets of eyes burning into her back: Scott, Derek and the one named Jackson. Again she ran her fingers through his hair, turning away before shooting the one she had chosen as her Beta a seductive look, "I'll be seeing you around, sweetheart."

Isaac sat stunned for a moment as the surly-looking guy in the stands met her by the gates, unsure of what to think about the encounter with the woman who's name he hadn't even thought to ask.

"Nice meeting you…"


	6. Beta

Derek and Maia were asleep in bed when his phone rang, the Alpha immediately alert. No one called his phone other and Scott- and he only called when it was a true emergency.

"Scott?"

"Lydia's missing, Derek," the Omega said breathlessly, sounding as if he was running after something. "Apparently she broke out of isolation throwing a bathroom window and no one can find her. And wherever she is, she's naked."

His ears perked slightly and Derek shoved Maia's shoulder, motioning for her to get dressed as he talked to Scott, "If she's turning, we need to find her and soon. Meet me at my house in fifteen minutes."

"Gotcha."

Maia was already dressed by the time Derek got off of the phone, looking to him for answers. "Lydia just went AWOL," he said, pulling on a pair of jeans before stepping into his boots. "From what he said, she went primal- she's out there, naked in forty-degree weather. No normal human could withstand that."

"I thought you said she wasn't our problem," Maia retorted as they ran down the stairs and out the back door into the forest.

Derek glared at her over his shoulder, "That's when I thought she was human."

Two pack mates ran side by side, matching every stride with impossible agility and inhuman speed. And then Maia caught a scent that threatened to knock her off her feet, the Alpha gagging, "What the fuck is that revolting smell?" Her mate paused as well and growled at the foreign odor, putting himself in front of Maia. "God, it reeks," she complained, even after she followed it through the woods. Derek went after her, catching up quickly and yanking her around forcefully by her arm. "Are you fucking crazy Mai? That is… something we've never encountered before and now you want to go running off after it-"

"Scott called you to find Lydia, not me. I have a different prey to hunt."

Maia glared at him before streaking off through the forest, Derek growling and turning around back on his path home.

The scent led the Alpha female to the town graveyard, seeing the overturned digger above a newly dug grave. She realized belatedly that it was probably the grave meant for Kate Argent and smiled before hearing a loud hiss, her head snapping to where another grave was being disturbed. Maia let out a low guttural growl and the creature turned to look at her, but all she saw were hateful yellow eyes before it streaked off into the forest.

"Help!"

Maia crossed the graveyard to lean down into the hole, peering around the digger to see Isaac cowering in the grave. She lifted the machine and stood over the chosen Beta, peering down at him curiously. His expression was wrong, like he hadn't just had a near-death experience, but instead like he was relieved that he was in the hole at all. "Need a hand," she offered, the young teen clutching at his neck reflexively. To Maia, it seemed like he was struggling for air, though the notion seemed foreign in the endless outdoors. In his gaze she could see her face reflected, the evaluation and intent on her features clear. "Just leave me in this hole, alright?'Maia crouched down on the side of the grave and stared at his face, noticing the black eye that had not been there the last time she had seen him, "Isaac."

"If my dad finds out that the digger's totaled, he's going to kill me," Isaac shouted up at her, the fear in his voice palpable. He cowered further in the corner, staring at her hand like it was on fire. "And I mean, for real. He won't just lock me in the freezer over night- he'll keep me in there for good."Isaac had never come clean to anyone about the abuse he suffered at the hands of his father, hazel eyes flashing red. He clawed at the dirt behind him as Maia's eyes glowed, attempting to make himself as small as possible. The formerly beautiful face was now harsh and dark, the Alpha female feeling rage explode within her at the thought of her future Beta being harmed.

She thrust her hand forward and growled, Isaac swallowing painfully.

"What are you," he asked in a whisper.

"Exactly what you will become if you take my hand."

Isaac looked at her for a heartbeat longer before standing shakily and wrapping his fingers around the woman's, surprised when she instead reached down to grab his forearm. She lifted him out of the grave with ease and beat the dirt off of him gently enough, her features morphing back into the face that was almost… loving.

He struggled to catch his breath, feeling some unknown dread overcome him at what he was about to ask, "Who are you- what are you?"

"I'm Maia," the Alpha said, forcing a smile on her face as she reached out and cupped his cheek tenderly. "And I'm the one who's going to save you from humanity itself."

She took Isaac's hand and led him back to her house, hearing the distinct way his heart skipped a beat every time she looked at him. Maia sat the soon-to-be Beta down in the kitchen and gave him one of Derek's shirts to wear, taking a damp cloth and wiping his face in an almost maternal fashion. Isaac sought to keep his eyes away from her breasts, but lost more than once to the way they rose and fell as she breathed.

"You said that I would become… something," Isaac murmured after a long time, his eyes meeting hers warily. "I don't understand."

"Then let me explain it to you," Maia replied curtly, sitting down in front of him and holding her hand up. His eyes were fixed on her hand, watching as the beautiful manicured nails grew and elongated until they were practically claws. Maia saw his eyes widen and smelled his fear, struggling not to dig her teeth into his flesh. "I am an Alpha, a werewolf. I am everything the perfect woman is made of and then some- I have strength, power and a set of senses that could drive a person mad. I heal at an impossibly fast rate and its nearly impossible to inflict a substantial wound upon me- I can't even remember the last time I truly bled. As a human, I am more than you could ever hope to be and as a wolf… well, words can't really describe it." She saw Isaac's eyes cloud over as he considered her words, before they flashed to her face, knowing that every gift came with a drawback, "You're not telling me the whole story." Maia smiled at his intuition and stood, tossing her hair back over her shoulder. "I knew you were a smart one. The Argent family are hunters- and they specialize in hunting werewolves. Well, hunting and torture… But with a pack behind you, that's nothing you have to worry about. Derek and I have chosen you as our Beta, and we want to give you the Bite- all I demand in return is your loyalty." Isaac looked up at her as she knelt down in front of him, taking both of his hands in hers, "And I swear it to you now, that no one- no one- will ever put their hands you again Isaac. You are mine."

She kissed his hands before standing and stroking his hair back from his forehead, meeting his blue eyes. Maia was slow so as not to startle him, Isaac watching her every move until she pressed her lips to his.

"Tell me what you want Isaac," she whispered, her breath hot against his mouth. "Demand it."

"I want the Bite, Maia. I want.. you."

The Alpha perched herself over him before the front door banged open, Maia growling harshly as she turned to look at Derek. He looked at his mate and the boy prone underneath her, baring his teeth, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Giving him what he wants-"

"Please," Isaac said, wanting badly to tell Derek that he wanted to be powerful, that he wanted to be just like them. "Don't send me home."

Derek pulled off his jacket and tossed it aside, looking at the eager male. "Do you even know what you're asking for? The pain, the responsibility, the burden that is the full moon," he asked, Maia moving away from Isaac and folding her arms over her chest. Isaac took a deep breath and nodded, "I know, but I want the Bite, no matter the risk."

"Is this what you want, Mai?"

"You mean, is he who I want," she corrected, baring her teeth at Derek. "If so, then yes."

Derek stared at Isaac for a long time before taking a step back, giving Maia silent permission to claim her Beta, "You better do it- I might kill him. And that would piss you off."

"Like you wouldn't believe."

Maia then turned her attention to Isaac and smiled, pulling him to his feet. "Come on," she murmured, her voice almost venomous even despite the softness in her words. He flinched but helped her in removing his own shirt, feeling small, soft hands stroking his pale skin and smiling unconsciously himself. She wrapped her arms around Isaac before kissing him hard, slipping her tongue between his lips and indulging in the still-human taste of him. Derek let out a low growl at the scene before him, keeping himself from lunging for the younger male's throat. Maia's hand moved up his back before wrapping around the back of his neck, biting down her bottom lips softly. "This might sting a little," she whispered, Isaac nodding as she turned to the left side of his chest. Her face elongated somewhat and her lips parted to reveal at least two rows of dagger-like teeth, Maia's eyes glowing like dying embers in a fire. Her teeth ripped into the flesh right over his heart, Isaac withstanding the burning pain soundlessly. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, clutching Maia to his chest as the venom rushed through his veins with every beat of his heart. She held him until he went unconscious, looking at the changing youth in her arms with a sad smile on her face.

"I know he has to go home when he wakes up… but, I don't want to let him go."

"Mai, he's becoming one of us: Isaac can't be harmed again-"

She turned to look at her mate and growled, "Maybe not physically, but mentally still. You did not see him down in that hole Derek, shouting for me to go away so that he could die there in peace! I had already chosen him, but when I saw that he was suffering, I was glad I did. This is my boy's reason to live." Derek nodded with a sigh, looking at the new Beta and pulling on his jacket. "When he wakes up, I'll take him home and watch over him-"

"Oh fuck. Fuck," Maia said suddenly, turning to Derek in a flourish. "The scent, the smell in the woods- whatever it was went after Isaac in the cemetery. It dug up a body after it destroyed a grave digger."

"The police are going to get involved," he growled, already thinking of the still-missing Lydia and feeling more than a little overwhelmed by the events unfolding. Maia inhaled and rubbed her brows, lifting Isaac into her arms with ease and carrying him to the living room. "Isaac, darling. Isaac, wake up," Maia said in a soft voice, touching his hair. Derek came up behind his wife, seeing how intimately she interacted with the young Beta she had chosen as her own. When Isaac did not stir, he smirked before roaring at him, the boy's eyes snapping open in fear. Maia comforted him, the Beta unable to meet her eyes even as she cooed to him. "Its alright Isaac, look at me. You can look at me," she murmured with a smile on her face, pleased when timidly he raised his head. Derek inwardly praised the boy: after her change, it had taken weeks for Maia to meet his eyes, though that could have been for different reasons. But still, he felt as his mate did that the pup had potential and he was their first- and if Isaac could prove himself, he'd be their favorite. "That's a good boy," she said, bringing his head to her chest.

Maia stroked his short curls, Isaac more comfortable with this woman who he hardly even knew- the woman he had practically given his life to. "You survived, Isaac. Sometimes they don't survive, because they're weak, but not you, pup."

"What am I to do now," Isaac asked quietly, watching as Derek moved to sit on the coffee table in front of them. "You have to go home Isaac, so you don't raise any suspicions. Whatever happened at the graveyard tonight is going to have cops swarming all over it in the morning and you need to act normal. And I know that your… father has harmed you: never again. When you get home, you will probably want to rip his throat out- but don't. Fight the urge as best you can Isaac," the Alpha male said, the Beta looking at Maia. She stared out at the night and shook her head, feeling overwhelmingly protect of the nearly-grown boy in her lap, "No, we can't risk it Derek. The full moon is three nights away and his control is only going to slip always the closer the lunar cycle gets to completion."

Derek looked at his wife and sighed, knowing that what she said was true. "And we can't chance having someone looking for him on the night of the moon, not with Lydia already out there. He has to go back, Maia, while we find a place for him and the others-"

"There are others," Isaac asked, looking between the two Alphas.

"No, but there will be."


	7. Leech

Maia cupped Isaac's face in her hands and pressed her forehead to his, sighing. She didn't want to let him go, not when he was a part of her, a part of their pack. "I promise Isaac, this is the last time you'll have to be there. I'll come and pick you up after school tomorrow, treat you to a good meal and some new clothes. Does that sound alright," Maia asked softly, Isaac half-smiling and nodding at her. She kissed his forehead before releasing him, Derek holding the door open to let him pass. Maia went to her mate and kissed him passionately, smashing her lips to his in a bruising fashion.

"I'll see you in the morning."

He kissed the top of her head before following after Isaac, sliding into the car and pulling out of the driveway before the young Beta even had the chance to blink. Derek looked over at him and sighed, bringing his speed down to allow them time to talk.

"You're afraid to go home, aren't you," he asked quietly, Isaac turning to face him. When the boy nodded Derek felt his eyes change, looking down to see his claws tighten around the steering wheel. The surge of anger that some stupid… human had put true fear in his Beta- the closest thing Derek would probably ever have to a child- felt foreign, but they were bonded now through blood. "Well, you don't have to be afraid anymore Isaac. That vermin doesn't have the power to hurt you, but if he even tries it, I'll rip his throat out… with my teeth. And if its not me, it'll be Maia- and then I'll pity him. That hellcat's bite is worse than her bark will ever be…"

"You're lucky to have her."

Derek looked over at Isaac and smiled, baring more teeth than was probably necessary, "Don't even think about it, kid. Not only is she a good six years older than you, there's a lot more to Maia Hale than meets the eye. Besides, she's my wife- and I'll kill you." He smiled even wider when the Beta actually laughed, Isaac seeming almost at ease for the first time he had ever seen. "So, we mate for life like regular wolves, though," Isaac asked, curiously. Derek nodded and leaned back in his seat, intrigued. "Why, you have a mate in mind?"

"I don't know," Isaac replied honestly, thinking about the only person who had ever shown him kindness before tonight. "But, I know that she would love to be… free. Her name's Erica Townsend and she has epilepsy. The Bite could heal her, right? Make her…right?"

"It doesn't heal, it changes and it wouldn't make her right Isaac- it'd make her better. But I'd have to convince your mother first: Maia may resist having another female in the pack being that she is the Alpha female and as jealous as vindictive women can be. I'll suggest it to her and fight her case if I find her suitable… even though her word is pretty much law: after all, she's the one that chose you. I'm not stupid enough to challenge Maia over something she really, really wants," Derek said confidently, making it very clear to Isaac that despite him leading the pack, he took his mate's opinion very seriously.

The Camaro pulled up to a large brick home, Isaac exhaling heavily as he opened the door to get out. Derek grabbed his wrist and forced the Beta to stare into his eyes, the edict of the Alpha heavy in his voice, "Remember what I said, Isaac." The Beta nodded and walked to the door, looking back at Derek one more time before walking into the home that had been his hell since he was six years old. His father was asleep on the couch- which Isaac was thankful for, seeing as he was home much later than he was supposed to be. He climbed the stairs to his bedroom and began to pack a small suitcase before stopping with a smile, knowing that Maia and Derek would take care of him.

Derek sat in his car, staring at the only light on in the house and hoping that Isaac would just be alright or else things were going to get very messy very quickly.

It was going to be a long night…

Maia slept fitfully without Derek for the first time in months- after being back with him, she had gotten used to her mate's presence and the wolf inside of her sensed something wrong every time he left her side.

"Derek," she mumbled, kicking the blankets that had twisted around her legs away.

_She laid in a pile of leaves, her head propped up on her head, smiling at the beautiful baby pressed against her. He was as naked as she was, pudgy and fat, his hands knotted in a lock of her hair. Maia stared into the blue-green eyes that held all of the innocence in the world, cooing at her son and touching the tip of his nose lovingly. _

"_I love you as if you were the moon itself," Maia whispered, taking one of her son's hand and pressing her lips to his palm. He let out a sound of pure contentment, the young mother laughing at the smile on her baby's face. _

"_I thought I'd find you out here."_

_Derek strode through the trees, naked as well and looking as perfect as he always had. His dark locks were wild and unkempt, his face peppered with stubble. Maia stared at his soft, light eyes and saw the happiness there, reaching out her hand and pulling him down beside her. "You made us wait," Maia said quietly, Derek bending down to kiss their son's head as he cradled him preciously in his hands. _

"_Sorry ma'am," he said before leaning forward to kiss her as well, his smile seeming permanently etched onto his face. _

_Maia looked at the son and husband she adored more than anything in the world, sighing contentedly. "This is exactly life I always dreamed we would live," she murmured, laying her head in Derek's lap and laying the baby on her chest. Her mate's fingers pulled through her hair, picking out the leaves and half-taming the locks. "What, you dreamed that we would leave the human world behind and run off into the woods, have a baby and live as wolves," Derek asked playfully, scratching the hair at the base of Maia's neck. _

"_No dummy: I dreamed that we would be happy." _

"_And I am happy baby. More happy than words could ever describe," he said, leaning down to kiss her. Maia closed her eyes and sighed again, knowing that she would be safe- and happy- as long as Derek held her in his arms. _

"No, no, no-"

Derek was coming through the door as Maia cried out, hearing such pain in her voice that his wolf nearly lunged out of him and ran to hers. He went up to the bedroom, taking the stairs two at a time and bursting into the bedroom. She was curled up on herself, her face buried in a pillow and her eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to stop the tears that flowed down her face. Derek's nose twitched and he started moving towards the bed, his eyes locked on her trembling form, "Mai?" When she didn't answer, he took off his jacket and shoes, sliding into the bed beside her and wrapping his arms around her. "Maia, what's wrong? Tell me what happened."

"I want to stop dreaming about him," she lamented, Derek's heart clenching up. "I want him to go away Derek. He's this amorphous little… leech, feeding on my pain and sucking the very life from me!"

Maia turned and threw her arms around her mate, rolling over on top of him and kissing him feverishly. Derek tried to fight her off, but she was too strong and he couldn't resist her, not like this- not when she need the comfort only he could give her. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them halfway down before shredding Maia's underwear, looking at the forming bruises he left there. Derek buried himself within her, bucking up as she arched back, wrapping his arms around her and gasping quietly. Maia returned to him and moved her hips, struggling to find a rhythm to rid her of the emotions she had long sought to ignore. He wrapped his hands around her slender waist, shifting her slightly until he was stroking her into oblivion with every thrust, hearing the half-primal cries that were wrought with pain that was more emotional than what could physically ever be inflicted. He hadn't known that she still suffered so- it had been, after all, three years and he would have expected Maia of all people to just… get over it. Derek wanted to heal those still-raw wounds, to give her the one thing she had ever truly demanded of him. She climaxed shortly before Derek did, feeling the way he pulled her hips to his and filled her with his seed, Derek placing a shallow bite to her shoulder. They stayed entwined for several long moments, Maia holding her mate's head to her lace-clad breasts, the Alpha male hearing her heart race beneath his cheek.

He was quiet before moving to press a kiss to the center of her chest, his hands hot on her back, "I'm sorry Maia. I am so sorry."

"I know baby," she whispered, stroking his sweat-damp hair. "And I know that wasn't your fault that you weren't there, but Derek… you brought Kate into our lives. And because of you betrayal, our son- our innocent little baby- lost his life. I forgave you for fucking her, but I can't forgive you for what happened to him. It was the sins of the father that punished the son-"

"Shut up Maia."

Derek pulled out of her and stood, redressing and swiping at his face. "Isaac thinks that he's found us another to join the pack- her name's Erica. I'm going to go watch her now," he said, unable to meet her eyes. Maia didn't protest, turning her back on Derek, "And sometimes, I can't forgive you for what you did to me. I know you did it out of love but you should have killed me then, out of pity. You knew what you had to do, what should have been done… but when the time came, you were selfish.

"You've always been so goddamn selfish."

"And if it had been me," Derek bellowed, looking at her back marred with scratches. "Would you have been able to snap my neck just like that? Or would it have happened to you too, your heart keeping you from doing what you had to put me down- to put me out of my misery?"

Maia was quiet, pulling the blankets up to her neck, "I don't know Derek."

"That's right. And you'll never know, because you've never been put in that goddamn situation Maia! I hate you sometimes, I really do, but in here- in my heart- I can't help but love you! Its ingrained in me! Its in my nature to love you and for you to sit here and tell me that I should have killed you? I knew that I should have put you down when I saw you bleeding out on that kitchen floor, holding our son in your hands, but I couldn't Mai- I couldn't bear the thought of losing any more than I already had! And if that's selfish, fine: I'm selfish as fuck. But I won't let you sit here and rip us apart. I won't let you," Derek said, the truth spilling out from his lips. His chest heaved as he tried not to sob, feeling his unshed tears burn in his eyes. Maia heard his heart beating and knew that what he had said was not a lie, pressing her fist to his mouth.

He studied her back intently, waiting for her to respond even when he knew that she wouldn't, leaning against the footboard. Derek gave up after an hour and walked out, running down the stairs and out of the front door to the escape that was Beacon Hills.


	8. Beginning, Catalyst, Impasse

Maia pulled up to the school around lunch time, seeing the students milling around and smelling all different kinds of cuisines. She knew that she was supposed to get Isaac after school, but in the aftermath of her fight with Derek, needing something to occupy herself until she could bury what he said in the back of her mind.

A sudden burst of greatness struck her and Maia laughed at herself, stepping out of her car. She followed her nose to Isaac, making sure to flip her hair several times in the hallway- with her Beta's senses growing, peaking and sharpening, he should have been able to smell her from the parking lot. Everyone turned to watch when Maia pushed open the doors to the lunch room, taking in the red and leather clad figure that strode towards them confidently. She smelled how suddenly amorous the room became from the sharp peak in pheromones and smiled confidently, her eyes landing on the object of her affection.

The whole room turned to stare at Isaac as he watched Maia, the noticeably older and insanely attractive woman sitting before him with a twinkle in her eye. They looked at each other and Isaac grinned, feeling more and more confident the longer the electricity wavered between them.

"So miss, you're at my school, eating cafeteria food with me. What a nice way to spend your day," Isaac said finally, knowing that she was doing this purposely. Maia nodded and reached forward to take his hand, playing with his fingers. "Not for long, though. Hopefully," she replied as Isaac chuckled, pressing his free hand to his mouth to stifle the laughter threatening to burst out of him. "You know, you are a piece of work Maia Hale- but I like it. Let's get out of here."

"My thoughts exactly."

Maia stood, still holding Isaac's hand and the two made a show of walking out together, many people following after them to see where one of the school's biggest outcast was walking with a woman who could have been a model. In the parking lot, he prepared to get in the passenger seat before Maia kissed him, putting the keys in his hand and smiling, "You drive."

Their audience gawked as Isaac climbed into the driver's seat, Maia handing him a pair of aviators that Isaac pushed on. She heard his heartbeat pick up a pace and an overwhelming sense of pride washed over her that she was the one getting to sit by Isaac- not the other way around. He let the engine purr for a minute, Maia taking the opportunity to smile widely at all those gawking at the sight of Isaac and the mysterious older woman he was with. And to her excitement, Scott was right in front, his eyes on the verge of shifting to amber- he knew exactly why Maia was with Isaac and he was not happy. The Beta's fingers wrapped around the steering wheel, Isaac staring at Maia's face as he sped out of the parking lot. He liked the way she laughed, her head thrown back and her face turned towards the sun.

"You're too awesome," Isaac said as he drove towards the mall, brushing his hair behind his ear.

"Me? You are too- after all, you do come from good stock. Just look at Derek and I. We're bad ass," Maia replied, leaning back in her seat and smirking. Isaac couldn't disagree- not when a woman who was like the epitome of everything he had ever wanted was sitting by his side- and laughed, pulling into a parking spot. Maia came to link her arm in his, smiling up at the slightly taller teen and knowing that the thought to spend time with him had been a good one on her part.

Isaac shopped for what felt like the first time in his life, parading himself back and forth in front of, striking poses and learning how to strut underneath Maia's generous instruction until he felt absolutely silly. Every time he looked a price tag and gawked at the number he found there she would glare at him, taking whatever garment had shocked him and throwing it to the store assistants that would follow them around- after all, Maia and Derek were some of their best customers. By the time all was said and done, Isaac had spent close to two thousand dollars of Maia's money and was carrying around bags from the most expensive stores that all of Beacon Hills had to offer. They went to stop for a late lunch, Isaac glad to get off of his feet, but knowing that he really didn't have the need to anymore- he would have been comfortable to stand on his feet for days: sitting was a creature comfort.

"You know, I am really glad you decided to be with us," Maia said suddenly as they waited on their drinks, her lovely hands folded in front of her. Isaac leaned back in his chair and nodded, playing with a packet of sugar, "You were one of the first people to ever see something in me that I didn't. Why wouldn't I want to be with you?"

"And Derek too, baby deer. Don't forget that he is an Alpha as well and as leader of our pack, you must be… for lack of a better term, his."

Isaac's eyes searched her face and half-smiled, throwing down the packet. He knew that Maia was trying to force the issue of Derek being her mate and Isaac being under him, but he had no intentions of being trapped underneath anyone anymore. Sure, he would follow him and try to impress him, to make Derek respect him, but only on his terms. He was more interested in what Maia had to think and say, anyway- she had chosen him, saved him and he was forever indebted to her for that.

The waitress brought their drinks and took their orders, leaving them once more to stare at each other. "So, what's your story Maia," he asked, sipping at his Coke. She sighed and started to play with a lock of her own hair, knowing exactly where she would start…

* * *

Maia stared out of the window of the truck, slumped down in her seat. Her book bag was in her lap and her arms were crossed over her chest, the young teen staring at the back of her mother's head. It had been her idea to move after Maia's younger sister succumbed to the problems that had plagued her after the car accident, the same accident that had almost claimed Maia Wyndham's life as well. Maia's mother turned to face her and smiled sadly, knowing that she had to pull her only surviving child out of the growing depression she was in.

"We're here Mai."

The fourteen-year-old Maia straightened up slightly, watching the hustle and bustle of the students as they got ready for the start of classes. Had she actually cared she probably would have been excited for the prospect of making new friends, but as it was, she was looking at the many faces she had to avoid. She didn't want any excessive contact with anyone her age- or seeing as she had skipped a grade, a year older… or anyone else, as a matter of fact.

The two stepped out of the small Explorer her father loved so and Maia followed her mother into the high school, slinging her book bag over one shoulder before reaching up to tuck her curly hair behind her ears. Maia was quiet as her mother and the principle went over the paperwork that came with her transfer, content to stare out at the kids walking by the window of the front office.

And then, there he was.

Walking backwards in front of a rather large group of boys, was the most handsome young man she had ever seen, dark-haired and bright eyed. Maia felt her jaw go slack at the sight of his smile, the boy turning to stare in the office at her. It felt as if the world blurred around the edges as they locked eyes, the young girl only snapped out of her reverie by her mother calling her several times. With a hug and a kiss Maia set off on her first day of sophomore year, still thinking about the boy that had made her stomach fill with butterflies.

She saw him again at lunch, looking up from her peanut butter sandwich to meet smiling eyes.

"What, no jelly?"

Maia smiled in reply and swiped at her mouth, "I'm allergic to grapes."

The boy considered her answer and nodded, resting his chin in his hand to watch her better. "So you're the new girl. Everyone's been talking about you and I've got to admit, all of my friends were right: you're pretty," he said, finding himself grinning at the deep blush that grew in her cheeks. He decided then that she was more than pretty: she was beautiful, with her huge hazel eyes and full mouth, her mane of curls looking wild even restrained though it was by her headband. "I'm Derek Hale."

"Maia Wyndham," she replied confidently, her eyes lighting up as a smile flashed across her face. Derek smiled as well, thinking of how much he liked her already- after all, they had three more years together.

Maia was quiet despite her friendly demeanor, warming up to Derek's circle of friends with ease. He was very popular and most people couldn't understand why he had chosen such a quiet girl as one of his inner circle. In all truth, Derek didn't understand it either- the overwhelming attraction to be with her seemed just as natural as breathing and there was no reason not to be around Maia. Their friendship blossomed and grew over the school year, the summer just time to relax and be with each other.

It was one such summer day that Maia came clean, staring up at the cloudless sky and sighing.

"My sister's dead. I should be dead too, but the car hit on her side and… I'm glad I'm alive: I have to be for Alexa. And I'm glad I'm here, with you Derek because us being friends has done much more for me than my parents or therapy or medication ever could. But sometimes… I wish I wasn't alive-"

He sat up and looked at her harshly, knowing that she was sharing something with him- and knowing that he could never do the same. Derek admired her strength, her freedom and for her to wish that all away killed him inside. "Don't you ever say that Maia, because I want you- no, I need you alive, alright. You're…"

"Your best friend," Maia suggested, seeing him at a loss for words. She was shocked when Derek Hale, her friend and confidant, leaned over, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her hard, very nearly sucking the life out of her.

"You're so much more than that, kid."

Their love affair was a whirlwind, and soon the two were talking about their future, Derek finding himself at odds when faced with the fact that at some point he'd have tell her the truth about why he could never take her out on the nights of a full moon. Maia and Derek were happy together physically, emotionally, mentally and at least on her behalf, spiritually. For someone who thought God had turned his back on her, Derek had made Maia a believer in all things being for a reason.

And then the fire happened, and all chance for them to live a normal life went up in a puff of smoke. Yet, after all of Derek's secrets was out in the open, the life they did share together was everything they could have hoped for and more. There were still bumps in the road of course, most notably the times when Derek would attempt to drink away the sorrows that Maia couldn't attempt to tackle- it was one such time that had gotten him entangled with Kate Argent, one of the few people who knew who and what he truly was. He hadn't had it in his heart to keep it a secret from the woman he loved, Maia forgiving him after some tender love and care on Derek's part. He moved in with Maia and her parents for the remainder of their high school years, before they got their own place, more content to work than go to school. He would go to the coffee shop where she waitressed every day exactly fifteen minutes before her shift ended, sipping at the mocha cappuccino as he watched her work. Maia loved the atmosphere and the regulars- everyone was greeted with a smile, noting that the whole air of comfort and home was all wrapped up around the kind waitress with the bright hazel eyes.

It was there where Derek finally proposed one night in May, seeing her weary for the first time after pulling a double shift, Maia dropping a rack of dirty mugs and cursing underneath her breath. He had gotten up and was there picking up the cups before she had even bent down, the young woman smirking at the way he always moved faster than her. Derek looked up into her face and put the mug in his hand back down on the floor, sensing that this moment was much better than the one he had planned with them walking through the park.

"Hey," he said simply, Maia making a face.

"Hi."

Derek smiled and shook his head at her, reaching in his pocket to retrieve the small white ring box. "I want you to do something incredibly stupid for me, even more stupid than having a werewolf for a boyfriend: I want you to marry him. Do his wolfy ass a favor and make him thank God every day for having a woman like you in his arms. Make him think that good things always come out of the bad-" Maia slumped to her knees in front of him, needing to look in his eyes to know that he wasn't playing games with her before she nodded, throwing her arms around his neck and smashing her mouth to his.

"Yes, Derek. A thousand times- yes."

Derek made Maia wait a year until she was nineteen to get married just to make it known to everyone that they weren't getting married on a whim or because of a pregnancy, glad that the next spring she would become his wife. Laura was the maid of honor and Derek's only family at the ceremony full of people that loved Maia- she was obviously the one who had brought so many great people into his life. Kate had been there too in the background, her eyes cold and her expression steely as she had met Derek's gaze, knowing that she had lost him to Maia- even though he was never Kate's to have. She wore a soft yellow dress, her hair pinned up and decorated with flowers, Maia's smile like the sun to Derek. The ceremony went by in a blur, with Maia focusing on breathing steadily and Derek trying his hardest to say his vows without sounding like an idiot. When it came time for them to kiss, it took Maia's breath away, as if she had never kissed Derek before. He brushed against her, his eyes glowing blue- Maia was worried but she knew that he was in control, her new husband reaching down to grasp her hand in his. Derek ghosted his lips against hers, smiling to himself when she rose up on her toes and kissed him passionately, her fingers gripping the back of his neck. He remembered their audience belatedly and pulled away, pacifying his bride by dropping a kiss to her palm that was their unspoken 'I love you'.

The next year felt like a blur to the newlyweds, the constant state of happiness resulting in a positive pregnancy test. Derek set out on creating a real home for his wife and unborn child, aspiring to be what his father had been to him. He would come home at night after work and Maia would help him shower before they'd fall into bed together, Derek's head pressed against the swelling that was their love personified. They knew that their baby would inherit Derek's lycanthropy, especially when the full moon arose in her fourth month of pregnancy, Maia having to deal with the pain and substantial bleeding that came with whatever changes the half-human child was going through. But Maia was convinced thoroughly that he- they learned right after the full moon that their baby would be a boy- was worth the complications associated with the pregnancy. She spent many hours quiet, her hands on her stomach feeling for a kick or a flutter, or staring at ultrasound pictures. It was a strange feeling to know that a new life, a life that was part of her and part of Derek grew within her; sometimes, it just felt surreal.

Their world shattered on the day that Maia hit twenty-eight weeks, the couple curled up on the couch together. Derek was snuggled into his wife's side, one hand resting on her stomach as he held her against him. Their hands moved together, following the movements of the active baby as they laughed and talked about their future. "I need ice cream Der, or I think I might die," she bemoaned, Derek rolling his eyes and standing. Maia swatted his backside, smiling as he grabbed his keys. "I'll be back in ten babe. Take care of the puppy," he said, seeing the martyred look on his young wife's face- she hated when he referred to their baby as a 'pup' or 'cub'. He kissed her and walked out of the door, not seeing the dark shape that moved into their house.

Maia was humming and rubbing her stomach her back to the front door, shrieking when a hand came down over her face holding a white cloth before passing out.

She wavered between awareness and unconsciousness, feeling the cool kitchen floor beneath her. Maia knew that something was wrong, hearing snippets and ends of words from a soft, feminine voice. There was only one person that could get close enough to harm her- who would want to harm her: Kate.

"Derek!"

Maia screamed out as pain twisted within her, feeling the cold steel of Kate's knife plunging into her. She heard her own flesh ripping, struggling to move her half-dead limbs, her jaw clenching down. Maia took her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down until she could taste blood- it felt as if she could literally feel him dying within her, the baby moving and kicking against the abuse being inflicted upon him. "No!" This was Derek's fault- Maia hated that he had befriended her, kissed her, made love to her, sighed against her, falling submissive in her arms, giving himself to her because the simple, blinding fact was that if it were not for Derek, she wouldn't have ever known- no, loved this baby she was about to lose. Maia felt herself shudder and then Kate was leaning over her face, her skin blood flecked and the murderer panting in satisfaction.

"You wanted your baby," Kate hissed, dropping something warm and bloody against Maia's arm. "Now you have him. Congratulations Maia."

She found the strength to move, gasping in pain as she laid a hand on her son. His heart still beat, however it was weak and Maia could feel the life in him fading. "Hold on Joshua. Daddy's coming home soon- you'll be alright, you'll be alright…" But Maia knew that these last few moments with her baby were precious: he took a breath and then he was still, his mother finding herself unable to breathe. She choked, eyes wide in horror, unseeing as she felt his warmth leave the cold little body in her arms. Maia's blood spread in a puddle underneath them and she pressed her baby against her, hoping irrationally that maybe he could be saved if only she could keep him close. Hazel eyes closed and Maia found herself drifting away, thinking of sunshine…

"Mai, I come bearing gifts," Derek said, opening the door. He balanced the grocery bags in his hands while kicking off his shoes in the foyer, pausing when he smelled blood- it was powerful, overwhelming. "Maia, you alright? Mai-"

He rounded the corner into the kitchen and slipped in the massive puddle of blood there, his eyes fixed on the pale form of his wife. Derek gagged when he saw the massive whole in her midsection, his gaze finally falling on the little figure she has cradled in the crook of her arm.

"Oh God, Mai! No, no…"

Derek pulled her up into his lap, seeing her eyes flutter and holding her head up, pressing his forehead to hers. He was sobbing uncontrollably, feeling as if there was nothing left but empty space created in her by the absence of their child: a burning rage curled up inside of him. And then Maia was struggling, as weak as she was, gasping out unintelligible words as she began to choke on her own blood. Maia's breath felt empty in her lungs, the air insubstantial- she didn't need it anymore, not when she had nothing to live for. She pushed at his hands as they tried to cradle her face; she didn't want to see Derek because he knew that he thought she shared her pain when it was he who had done this to her, to them. Derek was afraid for Maia, whispering her name and telling her how sorry he was for what had happened… and what he had to do.

Maia let out the most blood-curdling scream she had ever uttered, Derek pulling her head back as he buried his teeth in her throat. He had heard her heart beat start to stutter and fail, knowing that she had lost nearly all of her blood. Derek didn't even know if the Bite could save her, but he had to try- Maia was all he had left. Her body felt heavy, Maia feeling the burning pain spread through her being as she was changed. And then she went unconscious, limp in her husband's arms.

The night was long as Derek set about fixing his shattered home, bathing Maia and tending to her wounds before putting her to bed. He took the homecoming outfit he had gotten for their son and washed him, clothing him, bundling him and moving to their backyard to bury him beside Maia's small garden. Then he was tasked with cleaning up all of the blood, the kitchen smelling like bleach when he was finished. All Derek had was hurt and defiance- his wolf pulled at him to phase, to go out and destroy something, anything… everything. He was numb as he fell into bed beside his wife, seeing the slow changes in her as he reached out tentatively to touch her shoulder. Derek could have screamed, but every breath he took was swallowed into the aching chasm of his heart. He pressed his face into her hair until he couldn't breath, relishing the ache in his lungs and wondering what it would be like to die of asphyxiation. It would be better than this… hell- this avoidable agony thrust upon him by fate. He knew he was going into shock, his body and mind failing him, rushing towards darkness, soft and comforting just like Maia always had been.

The next morning Maia awoke, even as she fought against consciousness. She wanted her body to feel heavy, but the only thing that felt heavy was the oppressing weight of the heavy comforter on top of her which she promptly pushed off. Derek's breathing was loud in her ear and her eyes opened with barely a flicker, her body feeling well rested even after all of the horrors the night had afforded her. As if it had all been a dream, Maia pulled up her nightgown and pulled at the gauze that was wrapped around her stomach, finding that it shredded easily in her fingertips.

The flesh there was smooth, unblemished… flat.

Maia sat up fully, the sudden movement making Derek snap awake and stare at her. She let her now-clear eyes run over his face, feeling a rush of anger pump through her body, fuelling the desire to hurt him as he had hurt her- had hurt them both. Derek's eyes were weary, red and swollen- to Maia he had never looked more human. He reached out and touched her arm tentatively, wary of what she had become in the night. Maia looked… hollow, not even bothering to resist as Derek's fingers wandered over her skin, his fingers sliding up gently into his hair. He attempted to meet her eyes sadly before she deflected his gaze and Maia mused that he looked how she should feel, his stare that of those who had seen and lost everything, every aspect of grief and anguish, and despair rolled into one. He felt sick as he spoke her name and pulled her into his arms, burying his face into her shoulder and sobbing. Maia couldn't find it in her heart cry and simply let Derek hold her, realizing in an almost detached manner that he needed it more than she did, needed to convince her of his sorrow and regret- but his words were meaningless. Still, Maia raised her hand- which felt as if it were not her own- and brushed back his hair before resting her cheek there.

"Where is Joshua? Where is my son," she asked quietly, the persistent pain gnawing at Derek's heart at the thought that she had given him a name. Joshua: it suited that little dark-haired boy well. "I buried him in the garden Maia."

She pulled away from him and cast her eyes down, tucking her hair back behind her ears, "I'm going to go take a shower. I, uh… I just need some space Derek." His brow furrowed and he stood when she made a step towards the door, unsure of what to think about her apathy. And then Derek paused, questions dying on his lips as he stared at her back.

"Shouldn't we talk? I need to know what happened Mai-"

"I'm not sure I have anything to say to you right now," she said, still unable to look Derek in the eyes. She didn't know if she could ever look into his eyes again, not when their… baby had had his eyes, blue-green and as clear as a cloudless sky. "Maia, please. Talk to me- he was my son too," Derek murmured, his wife sensing his growing agitation. "Later."

He dropped his head, defeated as Maia disappeared into the bathroom. She turned the water on full blast and stepped underneath the spray without taking off her nightgown, immersing herself in the blistering heat. It was then that the noticed how clean she already was, Derek having washed her hair and cleaned away the blood she knew would have caked underneath her nails. Her hand brushed against her stomach as she sought to drop them at her side, the sudden pain making her whole body throb- never again would there be a flicker of movement… of life beneath her palm. There it was, the pain, the dread, the overwhelming agony of losing the one thing she had to live for. Maia lost her footing and the floor of the shower rushed to meet her, her head slamming back painfully into the wall as she stared into the thick steam. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, tucking her knees between her chin as she began to rock back and forth. She was terrified at the thought of living without Joshua, with living as… a wolf.

The bathroom door slammed open, heavy footfalls on the cold linoleum floor as Derek rushed in to see what was wrong.

Maia felt her wolf for the first time rise up within her, feeling her muscles and bones tied to the animal inside of her as she came off of the floor. Her skin felt as if it were shredding to pieces, Derek finding himself face to face with a massive white wolf- Maia was wild-eyed and snarling, snapping at her husband before tearing out of the bathroom and running down the stairs. Derek chased after her, phasing just as Maia burst out of the back door. She jumped over the gate and wouldn't stop running even as Derek called out to her- he was thankful he had thought to move to a place where woods were all around because if Maia had been seen in broad daylight like a rabid animal, she would have been shot on sight. Derek overcame her and smashed his heavily muscled body into her side, not wanting to harm her but needing to slow her down, if only for a moment. He phased, attempting to show her how easy it was to pull herself away from her wolf and standing before her. "Maia, listen to me. What happened, has happened and nothing I can say is ever going to change the fact that we lost our baby… that you watched him die," Derek said, feeling his voice crack. Her wolf growled, dark lips pulled back over glistening teeth, watching him like a hawk. Maia wanted her to lash out, to leave the imprint of her anger upon him, but something in the corner of her heart stilled her… and she realized that no matter what that he was her mate.

But she still wanted to hurt him.

"I had no hand in this Mai, saw no sign of this coming. And if I had, I would have gladly given-"

"Kate. It was Kate, of course," Maia said once she had found the will to phase, her eyes locked on the forest floor. "I would have given my life for him and for you. Look, I know its my fault- that this is the consequences of my actions," Derek replied, feeling his blood boil at the thought that Kate had come after them again. He stepped closer to her and all of a sudden Maia felt vulnerable, hugging her arms around herself even as he gripped her shoulder tightly. "Are you okay sweetheart?" He looked up at her through his dark lashes, his face drawn and pained. Maia's reply was calm and quiet, the childless mother exhaling heavily, "Of course I'm not." Derek tilted her chin up to try and force her to look at him, feeling his heart start to grow as could as his dead son had been. "Then tell me what I can do to make it right- I know it may never be okay, but I promise that I'll do anything," he said, his voice sounding small, lost. Everything about him seemed like a contradiction, his voice soft and his words loving even as Derek's physical presence was strong and forceful.

Maia looked down at her hands and shaking her head, "I don't know Der, I really don't. There's nothing to be done to make something like this right."

"Nothing? Nothing to say or do," Derek asked, sounding skeptical as he looked at his wife. It felt as if she had no will to live, as if she didn't want try and fix what had happened to them. Derek knew that she was upset, that she was feeling lost- he felt her pain and all he wanted to do was soothe her hurt, to make it all go away.

"Derek, I can't even look at you for seeing our son…"

The next few weeks were hell in their home with Maia withdrawing into herself and Derek only wanting to have her there at all times. He had tried unsuccessfully to pull her out of her depression, but she couldn't stand to look at him, to have him touch her and most of her nights were spent getting in touch with her wolf, the only solace she truly sought. It was her wolf that made Maia get ready to walk out on Derek, he husband finding her standing naked at the back door. "I can't take it anymore, being without him, being in this… skin. Its not who I am anymore," she whispered, Derek moving behind her.

"So you'd walk away from me Maia? From everything we built-"

"Everything that we had died in my arms," she screamed at him, her wolf snarling underneath her words. Derek moved forward and snarled back, finally allowing himself to be angry. He'd tried not to lash out at Maia but he couldn't take it anymore, "This is not the time to run away from me: its time to grieve! And I need you here with me-"

Maia's voice was cold when she spoke, her eyes glowing amber. "That's the exact thought I had as she was ripping me apart.."

Derek wasn't even aware of his arm moving, but the resounding crack and the turn of Maia's head was definitive evidence that he had slapped her. He'd never acted towards her in anger or violence and Maia felt her stomach drop, dread pooling low in her stomach. She had pushed Derek in ways that she should never had, knowing that he was far gone. He stepped back away from her as Maia stroked her cheek, a cold look on his face. "If you're going to leave, go," he said coolly, something flickering in the depths of his eyes. She wanted to reach out, jump forward and apologize, but he had stepped from within the reach of her arms, turning from her completely. Derek disappeared into the house, leaving Maia to contemplate her options.

She returned later that night and walked upstairs quietly, standing outside their bedroom door for long moments before Derek came to pull it open. He stared at her naked form and sniffed self-consciously, "You want to come in?" Maia nodded almost indecipherably and Derek extended his hand, attempting to tame his tell as she wrapped her fingers around his. She stood nervously in front of the bed as he found her an oversized tee shirt, Maia swallowing as he held it out to her.

"No," she whispered, her resolve steadying at the realization that the one person she truly couldn't live without was standing in front of her.

Derek stepped up to her and fisted his hand in the hair at the nape of her neck, the other pressing in the small of her back to hold her closer. "He's gone Maia… he's gone, but I'm still here. I'll always be here," he said quietly, his breath hot on her face. She was intoxicated by his presence, the flash that they might still have a chance for their family one day crossing her mind. "Promise me Derek."

He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, his face full of pain, "I promise."


	9. The Start of the War

"Give that bitch a proper send off for me," Derek said as he pulled up in front of the cemetery in Maia's Challenger. He couldn't simply walk into a hunter's funeral being what he was, but for all that the Argent's knew, she was still human. And she needed the closure much more than he did, Derek leaning over to kiss his mate.

Maia stepped out of the car, everyone- photographers, mourners and outraged citizens over the Beacon Hills 'serial killer'- turning to take in the shiny pink pumps and stocking-clad legs. She wore a dress of black, her hair tumbling around her shoulders as her rose-painted lips parted in a smile. Derek sped off, the Alpha female moving towards the funeral and walking up to the family.

"Maia Wyndham, rather Hale. Its… nice to see you again- you've grown up," Chris Argent said as he greeted her, seeing the sparkle behind her eyes as the sunlight hit her just right. Maia inclined her head respectfully and looked at the cherry wood coffin, "I thought it only proper to come and see Kate. She did, after all, break up my marriage."

"Look, this is a time to grieve, not to bring up old scores."

His hand wrapped around her arm and Maia glared at him, fighting the urge to snarl. "Take your hand off of me. Preferably now- I wouldn't want to cause a scene Christopher," she said sarcastically, the hunter's hand dropping to his side. Maia stood beside a tree during the funeral, meeting Allison's eyes frequently as she sought to understand how she could cry for someone who killed the very things that she loved. And then the recessional began, Maia ignoring the flowers an usher held out to her and walking towards the coffin. She placed her hand on the smooth wood and kneeled down beside it, her voice soft. "You don't know how happy I am to have you lying in this box, you murderous bitch. When I became what I am, I promised Joshua- my son, that innocent little baby you butchered- that I'd see you in the grave. And now I have," Maia said, standing swiftly before spitting on the coffin to the outrage of the mourners. "Burn in hell bitch!"

Isaac broke away from the crowd to go to Maia, catching her behind one of the mausoleums and wrapping his arms around her. "Maia, come on- stop it. Maia... just stop," he said quietly, refusing to let go of her even as she fought and clawed at his hands. She realized that Isaac wasn't going to loosen his arms an inch and broke down in his arms, clutching him for support. He held her tightly, knowing that she needed someone- that she needed him in her hour of need.

It was dark by the time Derek went to look for Maia, thinking that she would probably be running off her anger after the funeral.

A human shape ran in front of Derek as a grey wolf ran behind it, the Alpha snarling and giving chase as well. He inhaled deeply and narrowed his eyes- it was McCall… but the Omega hadn't fully mastered phasing yet. And then Derek knew that there was another werewolf in Beacon Hills.

And it was hunting Scott McCall.

"Scott-"

Derek sensed another presence running towards them and moved deeper into the trees, running parallel to Scott and the other wolf, to keep away from the other being. "Derek?" There was a snap of wire and then the werewolf was jerked up into the air, snared around the arms in one of the hunter's more simple, yet effective traps. Scott spun and turned to the captured werewolf, attempting to help before Derek smashed into him, the two rolling behind a tree. "What are you doing? We have to help him," the young wolf said, Derek snarling in his ear.

"There is no way we can help him now. He's already dead because they're already here…"

"What are you talking about-"

The two watched as the hunters moved into the small clearing where the werewolf was, beating him until he phased back into his human form. Scott saw that it was the homeless man he had seen around town in the past week, thinking that his appearance coincided with that of Maia's. "Who are you," Chris Argent asked, the lone wolf looking at the hunter. "I'm no one you should be concerned with right now. I came looking for the Alpha-" An older male moved to the forefront of the group, Derek growling lowly in his chest, "That's Gerard Argent, Kate's father… and Allison's grandfather."

"Gentlemen, take a look at a rare sight: this one is an Omega, the lone wolf," Gerard said, studying the werewolf closely. "He runs alone, maybe by choice- though that wouldn't be wise- or possibly he was kicked out of his pack… or he was part of a pack that was hunted down and murdered."

"By you heartless bastards," the wolf roared, receiving a blow to the chest.

Gerard then took a sword from one of his underlings and the Omega's eyes widened, knowing that the moment of his death was upon him. "She was right! You all act underneath the pretenses of a code while in darkness, you murder innocent people and butcher women and children! If I had known that this was my fate, I would have ripped out your pretty little daughter's throat when I had had the chance-" The elder Argent swung the sword at the Omega's midsection, severing the body and panting angrily.

Derek clamped his hand over Scott's mouth to keep him from making any noise and giving away their position, making a reminder of himself to ask Maia a few questions when he got home.

"You see Scott- look at them- this is what they do! This is why we have to stay together, because we need each other. You're weak as an Omega and you'll have no protection without your pack- you will die without your pack. I am your brother whether you like it or not, but I can't help you when you're fighting me. The only way we survive… is together," Derek said before he went silent, the hunters starting to talk again.

"Gerard, he was right. We have to abide by the Code-"

The man turned to his son and smiled wryly, driving the sword into the ground as a sign for all of the werewolves. "We are no longer operating by the Code, Christopher. Those… animals murdered my daughter and I will have vengeance, on every man, woman and child who's blood is tainted with that of dogs and beasts. It will be a Holocaust of evil- and we will rid the world of those who are both human and animal," Gerard said, Derek's wolf rearing up inside of him at the thought of other's being put to death for something they couldn't control… for something they hadn't chosen.

"Battle lines have been drawn- they've declared war. Now are you with us, or on your own?"

Maia and Isaac were walking back to her house, the teen telling her about his life and all that he had gone through. She found herself guilty at the fact that she hadn't been there, that there was nothing she could have done- and she found herself wanting to soothe those still-raw wounds, knowing that pains such as the ones that they had gone through didn't heal quickly.

"So, what's the news on the new house," Isaac asked, knowing that she and Derek had been looking for someplace to put their young pack. Maia tucked her hair behind her ears and looked at Isaac conspiratorially, "We're actually supposed to be moving to the old train warehouse tonight since the full moon is tomorrow. We're going to get it all set up because unfortunately for you, we're going to have to chain you up. Can't have you running all over town, can we?"

Isaac kicked at the ground and Maia looked at him curiously now, the young teen sighing.

"I'm nervous about the change. Ever since you bit me… it feels like an hour before a thunderstorm. Everything's charged with energy and anticipation- makes me want to jump, shout, run through the fields. But on the other side, I've felt the urge to-"

"Kill? Fuck? Bite? Yeah, that's normal Isaac- its you getting in touch with your primal side, with your wolf. And trust me, you have it a lot better than I do. I go into heat and its hard not to jump on someone, rip their throat out with my teeth while I'm-" Maia saw him blush and grinned, shaking her head. "I'm sorry- but you'll get used to it soon enough once you shake off those human inhibitions. And the pain helps because the thunderstorm begins, and Isaac, we're the thunder. I asked Derek once how he could love anything that hurts so badly… but I realized soon that the pain is like setting a bone. It hurts, but there's this instant feeling of rightness- of healing."

He looked at his watch and bent down to kiss her forehead, "Its late and I've got to get home."

"Be safe honey."

Maia walked into the house and then Isaac started running, getting in touch with his wolf. He made it home in less time than he would have thought it would have taken him, running up the stairs to the front door. Isaac wanted to go upstairs but was called into the kitchen, his father sitting at the table. "You're fifteen minutes late, son," Mr. Lahey said, the young man sitting down across from him. "It was the funeral. Mourners wouldn't leave so I could fill the hole in."

His father nodded and began to eat again in silence, Isaac staring down at his plate. The food was just… unappetizing as he picked at it, realizing that all he wanted was a freshly-cut, still hot, bloody steak.

"So Isaac, how are your grades?"

He froze, setting down his fork before swallowing, "Um, so far its an A in French and a B minus in Economics."

"What about Chemistry," Mr. Lahey asked, still paying more attention to his plate than to his son. Isaac knew that he wasn't doing good in the class and that the situation was going to escalate, dreading the fact that soon he would be in the basement before realizing that he wouldn't be going down into that freezer ever again. He'd rip his own father's throat out before he let that happen. "I'm not sure, but midterms are in a few days so it should go up," Isaac replied, staring down at his food. "Well, what's it at now?"

"The grade?"

Mr. Lahey scoffed and looked up at his son, "Well yeah. What else?"

"I'm not sure," the young Beta lied, unable to meet his father's eyes. He had never been good at lying and Mr. Lahey had always seemed to know when Isaac wasn't telling the truth- just like he knew now. "But you just said it could go up. You wouldn't be lying to me, now would you Isaac?"

"No," he replied quietly, fighting the wolf inside of him. His father nodded and set down his fork, "Then tell me the grade son."

Isaac warred with himself before swallowing and finally telling the truth, running his hand back through his hair. "It's a D," the Beta admitted, knowing that he had to get out of the house and fast. Maia and Derek had both warned him about his control- and Isaac felt it slipping away. Mr. Lahey nodded and looked at his son, "Alright, it's a D. Look, I'm not angry… but you know I'm going to have to find a way to punish you. I have my responsibilities as a parent so let's start with something simple, like uh- tell you what, you do the dishes and clean up the kitchen, okay?" Blue eyes stared at his father and Isaac knew that there was more to this, that the monster that had tormented him all his life wouldn't just let him go with kitchen duty. "I would just really like to see this place spotless," Mr. Lahey continued, throwing his glass onto the floor. "You know what I'm saying, you know? I want you to clean this entire kitchen-" He threw all of the things off of the table, picking up Isaac's untouched glass as the teen moved out of the way. "And I want it absolutely spotless!"

He threw the glass into the wall over Isaac's head as he cowered, the cup shattering into a thousand shards of crystal. Isaac felt his cheek sting as he reached up to pull out the shard of glass there and looked up at his father, outraged. His wolf awoke fully now, the Beta's belly feeling as if it was full of snakes.

"Well, that wasn't my fault," Mr. Lahey said, nonchalant.

"You could have blinded me," Isaac growled, standing up to his full height. His father rolled his eyes and the young wolf could have lunged at him, "Shut up, it's a scratch! Hell, its… barely even bleeding."

Isaac had felt his skin knitting together, pulling and healing even in the short time it had taken him to stand. He knew that his father had seen the truth of what he had become and turned, running out into the storm that had been building all afternoon. Maia and Derek would be downtown, not far from him- Isaac knew that they were the only thing standing in between him and his need for blood. He hid in an alley, knowing that his father was coming after him and trying to hold his breath before he caught the scent of something foul… something that smelled like rotting flesh.

Mr. Lahey got out of his car once he found the alley that Isaac had disappeared down, trying to see through his rain-splattered glasses futilely. "Isaac… Isaac! Isaac, I'm not playing games son-" He took off his glasses and then suddenly a dark figure was there, Mr. Lahey sighing, "Alright, that's enough. Grab your bike and let's go- Isaac…" He watched as the figure got down onto all fours and his eyes widened in horror before he turned back to his car, knowing that the shadowy silhouette behind him was not human. Mr. Lahey made it into his car just in time before the creature smacked into his door- he thought he was safe before it completely ripped the door off the hinges. Isaac looked on in horror as the dark creature set about ripping his father to shreds before turning and going to look for Maia and Derek. He got to the warehouse before they did and waited, wary of the creature still out there. Derek smelled his Beta before he saw him and went in before Maia, "Isaac? What's wrong?"

"Its my dad," Isaac said, Maia's eyes flashing angrily. "I think he's dead."

Derek kept control of the situation even as his mate started to phase in rage, searching the young wolf's eyes as he walked closer to him.

"What did you do," he asked, Isaac looking at him and shaking his head.

"Nothing Derek- it wasn't me."


	10. Moon

They made him go to school the next day, Maia and Derek driving by many times to keep watch over him while trying to get their den ready for the full moon. It had always been their plan to chain Isaac up for his first change because he couldn't possibly be set free even in the woods, not with how tenuous his control was. Derek thought that they would stay with him until he lost consciousness or changed back, before going to fulfill their own needs- but Maia had no intentions of leaving her pup.

Maia pulled up at the school as lacrosse practice was starting, Derek wary at her side, "He really shouldn't be on the field. The moon might not be up yet, but he can feel its pull just as well as you or I can."

"He won't phase," Maia said, leaning into her mate's side. "I have more faith in him than that."

The two sat in the stands before seeing Scott start to hit each one of his teammates and knock them to the ground, systematically trying to sniff something out. "Shit. He's sensed Isaac. He'll turn," the Alpha male said, starting to stand. But Maia pulled him back down, shaking her head, "No, wait and let's see how Isaac reacts."

Scott looked up at Derek and Maia, baring his teeth as his eyes finally laid on Isaac.

And then their attention was pulled away, seeing the coach call their Beta over to the fence where two police officers were waiting.

"Goddamn it-"

Derek wrapped his arm around Maia in a vice, staring at Isaac as he pulled her off of the field. "I know you feel the need to go after him, but think Mai- think! Tonight is the full moon and we can't get Isaac out of jail if we're sitting in there beside him. We could fight off the change, but he has no hope of doing that, so let's go and figure a way to get him out," Derek said, seeing the cuffs being snapped around Isaac's wrists. The young Beta knew that they couldn't act with so many witnesses around, but held on to the hope that his Alphas would come for him.

And as long as Maia's heart was beating, she would never rest until Isaac was back with them.

The Alpha pair were just getting into the Camaro when Scott hit the side of the car, Derek roaring in anger- no one attacked his mate or his car.

"Derek-"

"Get in," Derek ordered, reaching across Maia and opening the door. The teen set his jaw and pointed to the squad car as it sped away, Isaac turning to look back at them. "Do you see that Derek? Do you see what you did," Scott asked harshly, Derek glaring at him. "Yeah Scott, I do and its my fault- I know that. Now get in the car, and come and help us." The young Omega was still resisting, pacing beside the Camaro, "No Derek, I've got a better idea: I'm going to call a lawyer because a lawyer might have a better chance of getting him out before the moon goes up-" Derek nearly ripped his steering wheel out of the car itself, biting his tongue before composing himself and talking to Scott in as calm a voice as he could muster. "Not when they do a search of the house because whatever they think isn't half as bad as what's in that house- its much worse. A lot worse. So since all the Beacon Hills wolves are our shared responsibility, get in the car and help us get him out before he puts himself and the rest of us in danger! Get in the goddamn car McCall!"

Scott looked at Maia and she moved into the backseat, inclining her head to him. "Please. Help us."

The trio raced to Isaac's house and Maia tore off the police tape, going through the house and destroying all signs of abuse- anything that would give Isaac intent to murder. While she was busy upstairs, Derek and Scott went into the basement, the Alpha inhaling the scent that Isaac had left behind when he was last here: fear.

"What is this," Scott asked, looking at the massive deep-freezer.

"Use your imagination McCall."

The Omega opened up the freezer and reached out to touch the bloody scratch marks that covered the inside. "Air holes… for when he'd lock Isaac in here," he murmured, Derek nodding and looking at his former Beta. "I need you to call up your Scooby Doo gang and get them to help us Scott because the hunters have already heard about Lahey's murder and they'll go after Isaac. I can get the police off of his back, but I can't stop the hunters and I can't get him out of the jail at the same time-"

"Derek, I'll be of no use to you tonight, not with the full moon. I'll call Allison and Stiles- he should be getting out of detention soon. Use Maia to your advantage: no one knows her and no one is going to be suspicious. But you have to be ready to move Isaac- we have to wait until dark and that's cutting it close."

The Alpha was proud of how quickly Scott could think on his feet, reaching out and gripping his shoulder: he'd have Scott in his pack if it was the last thing he did.

"Maia!"

Derek and his mate returned to the warehouse, rigging up the chains that would hold Isaac once they got him out of the jail. Maia changed into a pair of pants and a nearly see-through black top, pilling her hair on top of her head as Derek watched her, feeling his wolf rear up inside of him. He crossed over to where she was in a single step, licking her throat before attacking her mouth, feeling her struggling against him. "Derek, we can't- goddamn it Derek Hale! Stop," she said, even as she kissed him back just as hard and demanding. Then he found himself being thrown into the side of a defunct train car, panting angrily as he looked into the burning red flames that were Maia's eyes. "Let's get Isaac first and then we'll mate, alright," Maia asked, her voice layered thick with the law of the Alpha. Derek stood swiftly, panting as he brushed himself off, "Then let's get it done. The sun's been down for awhile now and my wolf's fighting to escape."

Maia came out of the warehouse, seeing a Jeep parked there. Her hand flashed down to her side, claws out and teeth bared. "Whoa! No, no, no- I'm not the enemy here! I'm Stiles," the kid in the Jeep said, jumping out and holding his hands out to Maia. Derek walked up behind his wife and grabbed the tops of her arms, "He's… a friend, Mai."

"And I'm trying to help you get to Isaac in time. Allison saw one of the hunters leave with wolfsbane bullets- she's on her way to stop him now, but we still have to get down to the PD and break him out. And if you love your Camaro, you'll let me drive because I have a feeling Isaac's going to tear it up," Stiles said, motioning to the Jeep. Derek climbed in beside him and Maia hopped into the back, standing up to see everything around her. Stiles drove them to the police department, turning off his lights and exhaling. He was jittery as he spoke, Derek having to refrain himself from ripping into him like a small animal, "So the keys to every cell are in a password-protected lock box in my father's office. Problem is getting past the front desk. But still, its not like we can just go in there and walk out with a murderer."

"Accused murderer. He didn't do it," Derek said before making to get out of the car. "Whoa! Where do you think you're going," Stiles asked, in disbelief over the Alpha male's blind actions. Derek glared and looked at Stiles, pointing to the building before them. "I'm going in there and I'm going to go get my Beta before he phases and decides to attack one of your human friends. Look, I won't hurt the woman working the front desk- I'll just go in and talk to her, distract her," he replied as he stared in the window and nodded. "You think that's a wise choice with your harpy girlfriend back there? Fine- try some thing out on me. What are you going to open with?"

When Derek glared at him Stiles sighed, "I don't trust you Derek. I feel like you're going to go in there and punch her in the face-"

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face."

"Guys," Maia said sharply, looking up at the rising moon. She felt fire rush through her veins and looked away from the moon, struggling to keep herself from changing. Maia clenched her teeth, the skin of her knuckles stretching bloodlessly over the bone as she jumped out of the bed of the Jeep. Stiles instructed her to go around back as Derek walked into the precinct, the Alpha male turning on the charm for the rather attractive woman at the desk. "Good evening; how can I help… you," she asked before looking up into the hypnotizing blue-green eyes, finding herself flustered. Derek smiled at the female cop, making sure his features were morphed into the perfect mask of pleasant shock, "Hi." She smiled and started to flirt, answering back in turn with, "Hi." He hit the counter lightly and fought looking directly into her eyes at first before enrapturing her, knowing that she was as good as done. "Actually, I had a question, but I, uh, seem to have forgotten. I wasn't really expecting someone-" The woman took the defensive and looked at Derek, "Someone who looks like me?"

He chuckled and shook his head, trying to seem embarrassed.

"Well, I was going to say someone so beautiful… but I guess that'd be the same thing."

Derek watched as Stiles moved into the back, keeping the desk officer distracted. Stiles went into his father's office and attempted to get the keys, strangely finding them missing. He then tried to go back to where the cells were, one of his father's deputies coming out of a side room. They made eye contact and then Stiles' eyes flashed down to where he held a syringe full of black liquid and then to a broken arrow shaft that was protruding from the sheriff's thigh- he was the hunter. Stiles sought to scream out for Derek before he was put in a half-Nelson, the hunter dragging him back where the cells were. When they got there, the hunter looked for Isaac, finding the cell broken.

"Oh shit-"

The hunter dropped Stiles and the teen scrambled behind the desk, watching as the half-changed Isaac attacked the man. His fists flew at an almost blinding speed, pummeling the hunter before he threw him against the wall. Once the hunter was incapacitated, he turned his gaze onto Stiles, baring his teeth at the boy who had tried to save his life. And then Maia was there, tackling Isaac with all of the power in her body as he lunged at Stiles. The two werewolves fought as Derek rushed into the room, pulling the Beta away from Maia and roaring for him to back down. Stiles panted as he looked up at Derek, seeing Isaac cowering before him.

"How'd you do that," Stiles asked as Derek helped him off of the ground.

"I'm the Alpha."

His mate went to Isaac and pulled his arm around her neck, hefting him off of the ground as best she could. "Come on Isaac. We have to go before you phase- Isaac, get up," she panted, Derek coming to help her. They drug him out to the streets, struggling not to phase as well as they tried to make it back to the warehouse in time for the moon to rise fully. They all felt it take its place in the center of the sky, Isaac unable to fight it anymore. Derek threw him through the door of the warehouse as Maia fell to the pavement, scraping her hands and feeling the burning healing take place almost instantaneously. Blinding, white-hot pain burst behind her eyes and her entire body arched up from the ground, Maia hardly feeling as Derek grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shelter of the warehouse. A scream broke from Isaac's lips as he laid between Maia and Derek, the agony burning through his body. He went absolutely rigid as the pain ripped its way up his spine, his bones making a sickening crunch as they snapped and twisted and shifted. He rolled over onto his hands and knees, howling out a cry of pain. Derek roared as his ribs pulled apart, his claws digging into the concrete underneath him, his clothes ripping apart as his wolf tore at his insides. Maia was there suddenly, snapping and snarling at him, Derek phasing completely. It was the moment he had been waiting for all week, the moment he sought to dominate his woman and feed her insatiable sex drive in a manner that fulfilled him and made him feel… powerful. Derek mounted her, pushing Maia down against the concrete and locking his teeth around the back of her neck.

Isaac had his eyes locked on the two wolves before him, feeling half-there and half… somewhere else, his mind operating in a dual manner that felt insanely foreign. He managed to take a weak step forward, Derek barking and roaring at him to back away. But Isaac only had eyes for Maia, seeing her underneath her mate and pulling forward to her. Maia's wolf broke away from Derek's jaws, his hold slipping on her as she pulled to meet Isaac in the same moment, the Alpha male going after her again. In a clash of sinew and skin and fur and snapping jaws, the three were together, moving as one, Maia between them, her eyes closed as she was surrounded by passion and heat. Derek gave up his control momentarily because he couldn't even be mad at Isaac- he knew the need that the young Beta found himself in, the hurt bright, piercing, splitting and that he found his solace in Maia.

It was all too clear that she had wanted him as well and for her, Derek could share… at least once a month.

* * *

Maia woke up first, wanting to stretch out but finding it nearly impossible as she was pinned between two rock-hard bodies. Her mate was pressed firmly against her backside, one hand cupping her breast possessively as Isaac had his stomach against hers, his fingers tangled in her hair and one of his legs wedged tightly between her thighs. She was confused before the memories of the night came rushing back, the female's skin flushing. Maia was both delighted and in awe as she gazed into Isaac's face in front of her own before craning her neck the best she could to stare at Derek behind her. He opened his eyes to greet her, his legs tangled in those of Maia and Isaac's, kissing his mate's shoulder as she reached back to stroke his hip. "Good morning," he said gruffly, releasing her breast to pull up her other hand and pressing a kiss to her palm.

"Morning. I, uh, I think my wolf went a little crazy last night-"

"Don't even try to bullshit me," Derek said, smirking. "You wanted me and you wanted him. You got us both Maia and you enjoyed it… hell, we all enjoyed it, so there's no point in being embarrassed."

Maia rested her head on Derek's arm and sighed, "We should feel a little guilty, though. He is only seventeen after all and I'm pretty sure I stole his innocence last night…" Her mate laughed and reached across her, popping Isaac in the arm hard enough to jolt the teen awake. "What the- Jesus Christ, Derek. Break my arm why don't you," Isaac groaned, still half-asleep as the two Alphas looked down at him. He then realized exactly where he was and opened one eye, the couple grinning at him, "Why do I suddenly feel like a rabbit caught between two hawks?"

Isaac sought to shift himself, receiving pained protests from both Derek and Maia, the Beta laughing to himself. "I'm sorry, I'm just uncomfortable. My body feels… strange, like all of my muscles and tendons are loose, and my organs have shifted into the weirdest places," he said, Maia dragging her finger down his side. "Yeah, but the soreness is satisfying, isn't it?" Isaac couldn't answer her as he found himself speechless, trying to remember a time when he was this happy- but he had never been this happy because he had been miserable all his life. Derek watched his face carefully and gripped Maia's shoulder, "Isaac… you're crying." The young wolf swiped at his eyes but Maia was already there, licking the tears off of his cheek.

"I just realized for the first time that I'm happy."

He sought Derek's permission before he kissed Maia, pulling her shoulders down so that she was back between them and then their already entwined bodies took up a natural rhythm, the three animals indulging in the most primal of things. Maia was amused by how well they fit together, the places were they touched and pressed against each other seeming seamless, and most importantly, the way in which Isaac and Derek shared her- Isaac respected their bond and respected Derek for who he was as his Alpha while Maia's mate allowed him to share this without so much as glaring at the Beta. She wondered if they would have to redefine what their relationship was, if they would have to rediscover the important things like sleeping and making love.

And then she was distracted, being pulled to a place beyond words between the man who had captured her heart and the boy she sought to save.


	11. Welcome to the Fold

Maia was sitting in one of the half-finished train cars, zipping up her black leather boots up over the legs of tight black jeans. She wanted to get a start on the day before it was completely lost like it had been the day before where she, Derek and Isaac had made love in every position possible- it had been an easy day together, the three of them laughing and snacking on junk food between their intimate moments. It was being part of a pack that made them feel like family… but something more where they could be honest and candid and open with each other.

She stood and pulled on a blue lace tank top, feeling the stiffness in her body from sleeping between her mate and their fledgling, but knowing that it was worth it. Maia brushed her hair out before putting it up, Derek moving around the warehouse as he dressed. "So you're going to look at this… her name's Erica, right," she asked offhandedly, her mate smirking. "There's no need to get all bent out of shape about us possibly bringing in some new blood, Mai."

"Yeah, female blood," Maia replied begrudgingly, Derek looking at Isaac's sleeping form.

"Oh yeah? What about your new pet Isaac then? You don't see me being jealous over the fact that you're sleeping with your new plaything," Derek said as Maia snorted, kicking at his backsides. "That's only because I'm sleeping with you too. Now go have fun with your new concubine." Derek grinned at her and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips before going to where Isaac laid and ruffling his curly hair. He then grabbed his jacket and walked out, Maia staring at her Beta for sometime longer.

She bent down over him and pressed a kiss to his forehead, Isaac barely stirring, "I'm going out to get us some food Isaac. Stay in the warehouse- I won't be gone long."

He nodded and rolled over, a loud snore Isaac's only response.

Derek sat outside of the school, searching for the one named Erica. Isaac had described her: petite with long, frizzy blonde hair and a quiet demeanor and Derek had been quick to tell him that no matter their 'quiet demeanor', all women were secretly hellcats on the inside- Maia was living proof of that.

And then Derek saw her, dressed in a pair of leggings and an oversized sweatshirt, the expression on her face one of unease as she disappeared into the school.

"Hmm, Isaac may actually be of some use after all…"

Maia walked back into the warehouse with her arm full of grocery bags, looking at the massive pile of blankets and pillows that was their makeshift bed before finding herself on her back, her heart racing as Isaac pinned her to the ground. She had never been caught off-guard like that and panted, the burning amber eyes cooling as they searched Maia's face.

"Are you alright," Isaac asked, still on edge as he helped her off of the ground.

"I will be once my shoulder heals," Maia said through her teeth, dropping the bags and reaching up to snatch her shoulder back into the correct position. She then looked at Isaac's shirtless form, admiring the way his jeans hung around his hips as she licked her lips. "You know, I really don't have that much of an issue with you putting me on my back…"

Isaac grinned and looked down at her, his eyes fixed on the clip she had keeping her hair up. He reached up and tugged it lightly, Maia shaking her head gently so her curls would fall. "Much better. Now, what were you saying about being on your back?"

Derek was bored with waiting when he saw flashing lights in his rearview mirror, turning to see an ambulance rushing into the parking lot. He watched them go in and waited to see who they were wheeling out, fairly irritated when he saw that it was Erica. Derek did not like it when things he wanted got away from him and he would not let it happen this time, starting the Camaro and backing out of the parking lot to follow the ambulance.

She was teaching him all the ways of sexuality- rather Isaac was learning for himself, having pinned her down and with the fleeting thought of completely devouring her, buried his face between her thighs once he had destroyed her pants. Maia had one long leg draped over his shoulder and the other wrapped around his chest, her hips raised as she pressed herself into his wanting mouth. Her eyes were closed and her hand was threaded in his hair, her chest rising and falling sharply. She jerked in response to his ministrations and Isaac hummed, sending a vibration rushing through her body. "Oh, my… Isaac-" Her cell phone started ringing but the Beta had no intentions of stopping, seeing how she twisted and grabbed for the remnants of her pants to dig in the pockets. "I'm here Derek," she replied breathily, looking down at the devilish blue eyes that locked with hers, teasing even as he thrust his tongue deep within her.

"You're not having sex without me, are you baby," Derek asked, hearing Maia panting and moaning through the phone. "Not exactly- shit!" He could only imagine how Isaac was pawing at his mate and shook his head: even when they had first been together, though it had been the Beta's first time Isaac had had no qualms whatsoever about intimacy. Derek listened for awhile longer before chuckling once, "Sounds like he's a chip off the old block-"

"What do you need Derek," Maia asked almost irritably before she sought to pull away from Isaac. "Give me a minute- I'll have you between my teeth if you don't let me finish a complete thought!"

She rolled over onto her stomach and attempted to catch her breath, Derek hearing the extra background noise cease. "That's better. Erica's had a bad seizure and they've brought her to Beacon Hills Memorial. Now I know hospital security is shit- I can't think of a better opportunity to claim another pack member. Do you want me to bring her into the fold," he asked, staring up at the hospital. "Actually, I do- but I want to be there to watch you do it. Give me fifteen minutes," his mate replied, Derek rolling his eyes as he leaned back against the hood of his car.

"See you in twenty."

Maia pressed the 'Call End' button in the same moment that Isaac buried himself inside of her, taking her from behind. He remembered Derek's words the night he was given the Bite and smiled impishly to himself, thinking of how drastically things had changed. Not only had he gotten the chance to make love to Maia- many times- Isaac had done it with Derek's full knowledge and actual consent. And he was glad that he could have her like this; Isaac had never looked at any of the girls his age because they had never appealed to his senses… and Maia appealed to him in every way, shape and form.

He dug his fingers into her hips, hearing her panting as they meshed, melted and became one. Isaac ran his hand up Maia's back, seeing the long jagged scars there and wondering who had thought to harm her. Maia gasped out as he fisted his hand in her hair and pulled, making her arch back as he sunk into her.

"You are mine," Isaac panted in her ear, his hips flexing as he filled her. "You are ours."

Their bodies moved together, the young Beta realizing that it didn't feel the same without Derek- neither better nor worse, just different. She recognized the difference as well, knowing that she and her mate had to fight for dominance while Isaac seemed more than content to simply be on the same level with her. They moaned together and he began to thrust harder, faster, still panting in her ear as he began to salivate at the fact that she was as close to her completion as he was. Maia could tell by the way his breathing hitched that he was close, feeling his burning fingers press into her buttocks as he attempted to keep her close. Isaac threw his head back and roared at the top of his lungs as he thrust into her one final time, finishing within her even as Maia tightened around him over and over. They stayed entwined for a few moments longer before Isaac pulled away, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Maia's shoulders.

"I guess you have to go," he panted, rolling over onto his back as he collapsed onto their makeshift bed. Maia nodded wordlessly before she stood shakily, going to her clothes and pulling off her boots to shimmy into a new pair of jeans.

"I'll be back a little later, Isaac," Maia said, bending down to kiss him after pulling on her jacket.

He released her shortly and watched her walk out of the door, biding his time until Maia and Derek came home.

Derek stood when Maia pulled into the parking spot beside him, appraising her appearance before he nodded. "When we get back to the warehouse, I want to fuck you- in front of him. I have to show him who's boss," Derek said half-teasingly, receiving a deserving glare from his mate. "He knows you're the 'boss', no need to drive it home. Isaac drove it home once today and I'm still sore…"

The two Alphas moved through the hospital relatively undetected, finding Erica in an exam room. Derek took hold of the hospital bed and began wheeling her down the hall, Maia attempting to find an empty room where they could talk. He looked down at the girl as she attempted to move, seeing her absolutely terrified at the sight of him. "Lie down," Derek said, his voice gentle and smooth. Maia pushed open the door to the morgue, finding it empty and motioning for Derek to enter, "Here." He pushed the bed to the middle of the floor and took off his jacket, seeing his mate post herself against the wall. Erica sat up as he moved down where her feet were, never taking her eyes off of him. She decided that he was handsome, even with his slightly deranged little smirk, the older man leaning down to watch her more carefully.

"Who are you," Erica asked, unable to look in his eyes.

"Let's just say we have a mutual friend," Derek replied before moving even closer to her, Maia adjusting herself. She was uncomfortable to say the least, but knew that this was a necessary evil in recruiting for their pack- maybe it was how Derek felt about Isaac at first. "You get a warning right before you have a seizure, don't you," he questioned, searching her face. "Its called an aura... like a metallic taste in my mouth."

The Alpha male sensed her fear, heard the change in her heartbeat and shook his head, "You don't have to lie to me Erica. What's it really taste like?"

"It- it tastes like…"

"Blood," Maia finished for her, Erica turning to look at the older woman. She was incredibly beauty- more beautiful that Erica herself could ever hope to be- her eyes hazel with a deep red tinting. Derek captured her attention again, his hand wrapping around one of her ankles. "What if I told you that all of… this could simply go away? The side-effects, the symptoms…" He massaged her calves for a moment before pulling her legs apart and standing in between them, bringing her to him in a blinding motion that had her nearly hyperventilating. Derek stroked her cheek, seeing all of the potential through the hair and the acne and the fear. "All of it. And what if, all of those things not only went away but everything else got even better?"

Erica knew that what he offered couldn't possibly be true, but asked anyway, "How?"

And then his eyes were glowing crimson, the fingertips on her cheek suddenly hot and tipped with claws.

"Let me show you."

He turned her head, brushing back the hair that stuck to the thin sheen of sweat there and inhaling her deep, heady scent. The smell of her growing arousal mixed with her fear in a way that made Derek's teeth rip through his gums, the Alpha looking over the pale shoulder at his wife. Maia was simply watching, a mildly contented look on her face before she moved forward to push Derek back, "You didn't tell her everything Derek. For all she knows, we could be a couple of sparkly vampires." He felt his eyes widened, realizing what he had almost done and phased back, panting. "Almost got ahead of myself there-"

"What are you," Erica cried out, pulling her knees up to her chest. Maia stroked a single finger down her spine and leaned into her ear, breathing quietly. "Do you even really care? We smell you, that wetness growing between your thighs- you would have taken whatever he had to offer without a second thought. But we werewolves operate by a certain… code, in which the Bite can only be offered to those who truly understand what they are receiving." Erica breathed heavily, looking at Derek's form, "But he said that it would take it away- and whatever he has to offer… is worth it to be rid of this curse."

Maia looked at Derek and nodded, the Alpha before her allowing himself to half-phase. "We are what you will call Alphas, the leaders of our pack. When you take a look at my mate Maia, you will see what you will grow to be- perfection in every sense of the word. What you see before you is a creature stronger, more powerful than any normal man could ever hope to be and I'm not even fully phased. But every blessing has its conditions and unfortunately ours is the Argent family, the hunters. They are dangerous… but with your pack behind you, you have noting to fear. And as a wolf- if that's what you choose to become- you will be everything that you have ever wished you could be. Beautiful, strong… whole," Derek said, a sensual sort of growl underneath every syllable that he spoke. They were both surprised and thoroughly pleased when Erica gave her neck to Derek, asking for the Bite, "Please!"

"I have a more appropriate place to put this."

Derek moved her onto her side and bared her supple hip, Maia holding her head down as he dug his teeth into the soft flesh of her hip. The changing werewolf gritted her teeth together to keep from screaming, wrapping her arms around the plush thigh beside her head. Erica squeezed her eyes shut, her hand reaching for something and finding long fingers. Maia held her hand as the girl in her lap attempted to struggle, seeing her eyes roll back in her head slightly. "She's seizing," the Alpha female said to her mate, Derek holding Erica's legs. "She's not seizing- not fully. It's the venom rushing through her brain and God only knows what its doing." But God wasn't the only one, because Erica could feel unbearable heat building in her head, putting all of the jumbled nerves and neurons right. And then something else was growing within her, sort of like a sensation that she thought pregnancy would feel like- a small presence taking residence in the pit of her stomach and growing there. But the presence… that primal sense that she knew was her wolf didn't just take home in her stomach- it spread itself throughout Erica's entire being, the venom that was apart of it rushing through her veins and changing what was already there, changing everything.

And then she collapsed, falling into unconsciousness in the arms of her Alphas.

Derek met Maia's eyes, blood on his lips as he looked down at their new fledgling. She lunged forward as best she could and captured his lips in hers, Derek fisting his hand in her hair. "We have to… warehouse. Now," he panted, feeling himself on the verge of phasing. Adrenaline rushed through his body at the fact that he had just brought another wolf into their pack and Maia was not doing anything to help the predicament he found himself in.

He hefted Erica's small body into his arms and followed Maia out of the hospital, still smiling.


	12. What This Life Affords

Erica woke up in darkness, but her eyes adjusted almost immediately, the girl getting off of the train bench she had been placed upon. She knew were she was and sought out the people who had brought her here, her eyes falling on a simple pair of jeans and a tank top with a scrap of paper on top.

_These will have to do until we take you shopping- M._

She dressed and moved through the warehouse quietly, using her enhanced sense of smell to find Maia and Derek. Her nose was better than she could have imagined, almost falling onto where they slept, another in their midst. Erica bent down to study Isaac's face, surprised that he was the 'mutual friend' Derek had mentioned. He looked more handsome… beautiful, really, than when she had last seen him before his arrest, a certain strength there that had never been there before. They had always been nice to each other, knowing what respective hell the other had to endure- Erica was thankful that he had thought to bring her into this new life when he had already escaped it. And then she was truly seeing the three werewolves before her, stark naked and looking like a bunch of arms and legs. The scene was so intimate that Erica felt like an intruder, but strangely enough… she wanted to be apart of it.

"Erica?"

Derek was waking up, turning to look at her sleepily. She smiled, embarrassed, starting back towards her train car, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you-"

"No, its okay," he said before pushing Maia's hips towards Isaac and groaning as he pulled out of her. "How do you feel? Are you alright?" Erica considered the questions and sat down on the floor before Derek, sighing. "I feel… better. Less human but somehow, more alive."

"That's your wolf, your true nature. Don't worry, you'll be well in touch with her before your first moon- makes it easier. Your friend Isaac here had a rough time with the change because we bit him two nights before the moon, but we won't let that happen to you. Maia would be appalled."

The two shared an easy laugh before Erica tucked her hair behind her ear, looking at the still-sleeping Maia and Isaac, who had shifted so that they were cradling each other, her knees pressed up against the Beta's chest. "So… what's the story with all of this," she asked, feeling as if she was prying. Derek looked at his bedmates and shrugged, "Like I said, he had a rough time with the change and we took… unconventional means in helping him through it." Erica nodded and he studied her face again, seeing how well she took to the change. "What?" Derek chuckled and shrugged again, searching for his pants. "Nothing. I was just realizing that you would probably be more comfortable in your own clothes. Come on- they won't be up until late in the afternoon," he said, getting dressed quickly.

Derek took Erica's hand as they left the warehouse, smiling down at the beautiful young woman that he'd help come into her own.

By the time they returned later Derek had expected for his mate and his Beta to be awake, half-annoyed by the fact that they were still curled up in the middle of the floor. Leaving Erica to settle in, he crossed the floor quickly and put a well-aimed kick to Isaac's backside, the young wolf waking up snapping. Derek roared in return, Maia lunging forward to place herself between them. "Enough! Isaac- back down," she said, brushing her hair out of her face. Her mate glared at the audacity of the neophyte before cocking his head to her, "If mating like we do is having this much of an impact on your sleep, then we might need to stop."

"Wouldn't want that, now would we," Maia replied as she worked her way off of their pallet.

Her eyes fell on Erica, seeing her new haircut and expensive clothing, hearing the wolf's heartbeat quicken at the sight of her own naked body. Maia smirked and turned to where the showers were, calling to Derek, "You wasted your money on that outfit, hon- I plan on ripping it off of her."

* * *

Erica stood in the middle of the forest, hearing as Derek and Maia yipped to each other somewhere in the darkness, feeling the Alphas moving around her. Isaac was in a tree above her, his leg dangling from the branch he was perched on.

"Trust your senses Erica. There's no point in trying to look for them- if they wanted you to see them, they would have shown themselves," Isaac called down to her, using his pocketknife to cut up his apple. She shot him an irritated glare before inhaling, her body on alert as she sensed exactly how close Maia was.

The young wolf dove towards the ground as the Alpha female lunged, seeing her hit the ground and roll onto her feet. Maia roared at Erica, her massive white body absolutely quivering for the fight. But Erica wouldn't back down, digging her feet into the ground and baring her canines at her Alpha. They jumped at each other, their roars shaking the trees around them, claws and teeth flying everywhere. And then Derek broke them apart, grabbing Maia by the scruff of her neck and throwing her away from Erica. The younger wolf looked at her bloodied knuckles, panting as she watched Maia phase. "You really have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, do you," she said, wiping at her bloody mouth and lunging at Erica. She was larger and stronger than Erica could ever hope to be being as young as she was, but the new wolf was faster, if only by a fraction of a second. Every time Maia thought she had her between talon-tipped fingers, she would open her hand and Erica would be a foot away, looking back at her in amusement.

Erica found herself smiling at Derek, the wolf's eyes large and impassive as he watched the two females in his pack face off. And then she was on her back, Maia kneeling over her naked and panting. The Alpha had her hand fisted in the young werewolf's hair, her mouth hovering over the throat that had been left open and defenseless, just begging to be chewed upon. Maia dragged her teeth down Erica's neck, yanking on her hair once for emphasis, "Keep your eye on the prize Erica, not on my mate." She then released her and stood, Isaac jumping down from his perch to stand beside her. "Fun stuff, huh," he asked Erica, the angry female taking to her feet and looking evenly at Maia.

"Again."

The two males watched them fight for several hours before growing bored, Derek swiping his paws at Maia's feet and Isaac grabbing Erica around the waist. "Alright, enough you two. Its time to eat and I'm exhausted," the young Beta grinned, swinging his new pack mate into his arms and carrying her back to the warehouse. Erica was already standing around with nothing to do when Derek trotted in, Maia's naked form astride his back. "Do people in this town really not notice a naked woman riding a wolf in the streets?"

"You'd be surprised what people can make themselves rationalize," Maia replied, walking over to where her clothes were as Derek nipped at her backside.

Isaac just watched the mates go at each other and grinned, making himself at home in the big pile of bedding as he pulled his shirt over his head. Erika felt awkward and decided to sit beside him, the Beta shooting her a look out of the corner of his eye but not saying anything.

"So… you decided to share this with me of all people."

"They wanted a pack and I wanted someone who I actually liked to spend the majority of my time with. You're a great person Erica- and you of all people, deserved this," Isaac murmured in reply, seeing Derek phase and pick his mate up to disappear back into the showers. He chuckled as he heard Maia curse at him and looked at his pack mate, "Besides, being a wolf is great."

Eric nodded in agreement, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "How are you doing as a fugitive, though," she asked, the curly-haired young man beside her rolling his eyes and grinning. "I love it! I get to stay here with my pack all day. No one's telling me to do homework and I get to train, hone my senses and follow my instinct. Maia and Derek look after me and as a bonus, I get to be involved with what you're hearing in there," the Beta answered, gesturing to the sounds of rough sex coming from the bathroom- moans and groans being mixed with snarls and growls.

Maia braced herself against the tiles as her body hummed in delight, bent over at the waist as Derek took her from behind. He leaned down over her, his hands on either side of her body, his tongue and lips praising any piece of hot, blood-flushed skin he could reach.

"Isaac was easy, but I already know that Erica's a much more difficult fledgling," she panted, meeting Derek's every thrust. He agreed with a jerk of his head before pulling out and pushing her back to the wall, hoisting her up on his waist to enter her again roughly. "How do you suggest we bring her into the fold, then," Derek asked, feeling her nails digging into the back of his shoulder. She gasped as he pulled one of her legs up and over his shoulder, the new angle only adding to Derek's fervor. "So, should we do it nice and easy, or fast and rough? Huh, cat got your tongue?"

He grinned as Maia found herself unable to speak, gripping the flesh of her thigh.

"What's it like," Erica questioned quietly, turning to the man beside her.

Isaac pondered the question for a moment before turning over onto his stomach, looking at Erica. She was dressed in only the tatters that Maia had left her in, her skin smudged with dirt and her hair full of leaves. He reached out to stroke her knee, gauging her reaction, "Before I met Maia, I'd never been with anyone so I can't really compare it to anything I should have known as a human… But when she's naked and lying before me, my wolf gets a hard one to put mine to shame. I want to push her down in the dirt and fuck her underneath the moon, snarling and panting, scratching and biting until I can't take it. Her kisses are like electricity and every time her lips meet mine, I taste what true… freedom is. And then I'm inside of her, slick walls wrapping around my dick like a vice, heat threatening to blister, to engulf me and consume all that I am. Then Derek's there, power radiating off of him as he joins me in taking her, his body rubbing against mine in more ways than one. We help each other, using the other's body for leverage so then he's gripping my arms and my waist and he's needing me for support- my Alpha needs me…" His hand continued up her leg until his fingers were pressing into her thigh, Isaac raising up over top of Erica with a smile on his face. "We stay that way- together- as Maia comes for us both, calling out our names and sometimes crying as she tightens around us. I lose control of my body and my wolf takes over, pushing into her until I can't go anymore, filling her with my seed, with my heat- the very essence of me. Derek usually takes longer and we lay there, holding each other until he's finished, wrapping his arms around us both. And then we sleep and I know I'm safe and whole when I'm with them. Its more than just physical sex- its this emotional bond we have that grows every time we're together. Its… my pack."

Maia walked out of the bathroom almost steadily, wearing a thin tank top and a pair of thin underwear. "Go ahead and get a shower you two," she said, acute eyes taking in the position Isaac had Erica in. He smiled and stood, shaking off his pants as Erica watched. Naked, he crossed the room to where Maia was and wrapped his arms around her, biting down playfully on her bottom lip. They kissed passionately and Isaac pushed his hard length against her, Maia's hands finding purchase on his waist to pull his hips to hers. "Don't tease me for Erica's sake, Bambi. Now go and do what I said," she grinned, pushing him aside before placing a light blow to his backside. Isaac shot both of the women a grin over his shoulder before running into the showers to mess with the Alpha. Once he was gone, Maia turned on Erica, appraising her as she stood.

"You look like hell," the Alpha female said before smiling. "I like it."

"Thanks."

Maia kept staring at her and Erica fidgeted, rubbing her arms. The older woman only smiled and leaned against the wall casually, listening to the two males in the shower wrestling. Knowing that she was under the observation of the pack mother, she swallowed and started undressing before she paused. "How do I fit into… all of this? I mean, the three of you seem like you have everything you need in each other," Erica said, trying not to look at the undulating body coming towards her.

"Where do you want to fit, rabbit? Between Isaac and Derek? Maybe between Derek and myself? Wherever you want to be, you put yourself there and you make whoever is around you know that where you are belongs to you and you alone. You're a woman now Erica- demand what you want and if its not given to you, take it. Or save me the hassle of grooming you now so I don't waste my time."

"I am not a waste of time," Erica said defensively, feeling anger well up inside of her.

Maia only smiled and reached out to touch Erica's cheek, admiring the smooth skin there. "Its funny to think that I resisted my Derek when he wanted to bring you into the pack. Men are nice and all but sometimes I find myself actually… tired of abs and muscles- sometimes I just long for a little softness," she murmured, the young wolf pulling away from her. Erica was seriously turned on by the insanely attractive woman standing in front of her, the intense smell of sex rolling off of her beautiful form- and Erica knew that it was solely for her. But she didn't know Maia and even though they shared the same blood, the same pack, Erica didn't fully trust her- not yet.

"We interrupting something," Derek asked from the doorway, Isaac standing beside him. They were both only clad in towels wrapped loosely around their waists, Erica's eyes nearly bugging out of her head as she realized how badly she wanted them.

Without a word she brushed past them and darted into the showers, turning on the cold water full blast. Derek looked at his Beta and grinned, throwing a playful elbow, "Damn she smells great, doesn't she?"

"Absolutely ripe."

"It doesn't matter," Maia said, smiling at both of them. "I get her first."

When Erica came out of the shower, she could smell them having sex, remembering Isaac's words and closing her eyes. She hadn't known that she was going to be thrown into a sex den when she asked for the Bite, the temptation more than she wanted to tackle. Taking a deep breath Erica tightened her towel around her and walked out into the main room, attempting to walk by without looking.

"Ow! Ohhh…"

Derek was flat on his back in the floor, his arms spread and his eyes seemingly closed. There was a smile on his face and he seemed content to let Maia and Isaac do the work, Erica frozen like a deer in headlights. The female was riding him, one of her hands against her chest for leverage as she buried the other between her own thighs. The two of them were driving her absolutely crazy, her mate and Isaac moving in tandem, stroking her insides in a way that made her toss her head back and forth as she moaned and whimpered for more. Isaac was on his knees behind her and between the Alpha male's thighs, his hands on her hips to control the amount of movement she could make. He had his teeth in her neck and she strained upwards in an attempt to escape him but neither of them were going to let her go, Derek's hands coming down over Isaac's to hold her there. "Where do you think you're going," her mate asked with a grin, lunging up to kiss her. Derek and Isaac heard her passion-filled protests, knowing that the way they were treating her was unfair. "What do you say Isaac? Should we put Maia here out of her misery?" Isaac took in the way Maia was twisting between them and leaned down over her ear, pressing his chest to her back, "What do you think we should do Maia? Huh baby, you wanna come?"

"Let me up and I'll kill you both-"

"Feisty one, isn't she," Derek asked, noticing Erica after he had pulled his attention away from Maia. "Hey, look. Seems we have ourselves a bit of an audience."

Erica felt herself flush but she couldn't move, seeing the way Maia pushed Derek back onto the pillows and jerked her hips forward. The Alpha male's smile disappeared and he growled, pulling upwards in a way that made his erection slide against Isaac's. The younger male ground their hips together, the friction only adding to the heat they both felt from Maia. Derek's hand came down on his hip and clutched the flesh there, pulling him closer as his nails broke skin.

"Down," Isaac demanded, pushing on Maia's back. He loved the way her ass came up in the air and began thrusting deeper, the other two simply laying there and enjoying the sensations. The Alpha pair looked at each other with smiles on their faces, Maia's chin on her folded hands as Isaac claimed her body with his own. She closed her eyes and Derek did the same, his fingers dancing up and down her back. "You know, I could get used to-" Maia lost all coherent thought as Isaac stroked something within her that made her words come out in a jumble. Seeing the effect he had on her, Isaac leaned down and placed both of his hands on either side of her body, thrusting deep within her until he found the spot and stroked it over an over until Maia was crying out for him to stop. Derek took over then and rubbed himself against Isaac, breaking the tenuous control there until they were both spent on top of them. Instead of seeking his own completion, he pulled out of Maia and attempted to catch his breath, looking at Erica. She watched as Derek stretched out beside Maia and Isaac, his muscles rippling and pulling underneath taut, pale skin.

He shot her half-smile and looked down at his still-raging erection, "Erica, you coming to bed sweetheart?"

Derek received a dirty glare as Erica turned to the train car in front of her, grinning to himself as he rolled over into Maia's side. He pressed a kiss to the sweat slick skin, Isaac laying across Maia to watch as she took Derek in her hand. When he was finished he pressed another kiss to his mate, this time on her lips as both men took their place on either side of the sated, naked form between them.

"You should get some sleep if you plan on tackling Erica," Derek murmured, his lips in her hair.

"Yeah, you're going to need your strength. She's fucking stubborn…"

Maia lightly nipped at Isaac's chest before turning over to stare at Derek, grinning, "How hot do you think she was for us?" The male shot a glance to the train car and grinned even wider than Maia did, ruffling her hair. Maia knew that smile well and a new throb began to beat between her legs, both of the males sensing the maddening heat.

"Oh, she's burning."

"Only makes me want her more. We have to bring her into the fold, break her somehow… And I'm getting impatient," Maia said, feeling Isaac's fingers caressing the skin of her hip. He smiled into her curls and moved to wrap his arm around her waist, "You know we wouldn't dream of making you wait." Her brow arched and Derek laughed, nodding in agreement. "Just save some for us." Maia smirked and knew that by the time she was finished with Erica, she'd be putty in their hands. "Just as long as you wait your turn, you know how good we are at sharing," she said, raising up to look back at Isaac.

Derek sat up and smiled, licking his lips, "Yes, we are."


	13. On the Prowl

Maia woke Erica up before either of the men, already dressed in a sports bra and running shorts. She threw a similar outfit at Erica and a pair of tennis shoes, seeing how quickly the young wolf went from sleepy to apprehensive.

"What time is it," Erica asked, changing clothes quickly.

"Three A.M."

The Alpha female led her novice onto the street and smiled, jogging in place to get her blood flowing. "Start running Erica. I'll catch you in a moment." Blue eyes looked at Maia and she waved her hand, giving her silent permission. Erica streaked off into the darkness, Maia closing her eyes and humming. The cold morning air cleared her mind and her wolf stirred, knowing that the hunt was close. Maia ran after Erica, catching her scent all around- the young one had hoped to confuse her, but her attempt was a half-hearted one, with her heartbeat being her tell. "Gotcha," Maia said, appearing behind her in the alleyway. "You need to realize where you are- if a hunter's coming after you, they are the best humans equipped to catch and kill us. You run if you see them- think of a back-up plan; somewhere good to hide that gives you the vantage point or a way to turn on them before they can shoot."

Maia took her all over Beacon Hills, helping her get in touch with her senses and the new power that her body held. Her body started feeling some fatigue around seven hours after they started training, Maia notice and deciding to push her further. They went to the gym and the owner led the women to the private room, Maia immediately taking a wrestling stance. "Hand to hand, me against you. Don't be afraid to hurt me- its not likely you could anyway, but still, give me everything you've got. Take me down," the Alpha said, a smile on her face. Erica hesitated and Maia sighed, "Remember, you hesitate, you waste my time and you're dead."

She dealt a blow to Maia's naked stomach that was easily blocked, the Alpha countering before pinning her down without much effort.

"Again Erica."

They repeated the fight four times with Maia always able to bring her to the floor in moments.

Erica panted, her cheeks flushed as the more powerful woman dominated her, Maia's hands on either side of her head. The Alpha breathed just as heavily, her breasts brushing against Erica's stomach before she stood and helped her up. Maia showed her how to block a few moves she knew hunters favored before playing out the fight once more- but even still, she never let Erica win. She didn't want to give the fledgling a false sense of true accomplishment: a win would only prove to be a falsity in the struggle to survive. And Erica had to struggle to earn the right to live, to learn how tough the world out there was even for those at the top of the food chain.

With a pack, Erica thought that she would be doing more… team-centered training with trust building and the such, but here she was, learning how to work on her own and fend for herself as if no one would care if she lived or died.

It scared the living daylights out of her.

"Time for a break," Maia said finally when the young wolf thought her insides had been crushed to a pulp. She threw Erica a towel and watched her brush some of the sweat off of her body, leaning forward to rest her hands on her knees.

"I wear you out that bad?"

Maia smiled and looked up at her, "Not as bad as I hope to wear you out tonight."

They walked into a French bistro downtown once they had bought some hoodies to cover themselves, the older woman looking relaxed even as her hair clung to the back of her neck with sweat, her jugular vein pulsing as her heartbeat raced. Erica felt as if she was in tune with her entire body and with all of her senses, as if she had been asleep all her life, in a nightmare really- and now she was wide awake.

"How am I supposed to know how much the food costs," Erica asked after staring at the menu sans prices. Maia only grinned and shook her head, "Sweetheart, we're not paying for anything."

The waiter came to take their order, Maia's eyes shifting colors as she talked to him in a sweet voice. "My lover and I were quite taken by how handsome you are. We're hungry but we seem to have left our wallets at the gym," she murmured, Erica looking at the oblivious diners around them. "Well, the ticket'll be no problem… if of course, you can pay me back," the man said, staring into Maia's eyes until he was caught.

"Well then, I'll have the Caesar salad and lobster. And my girl will have-"

"The tomato bisque and steak," Erica said as she smiled at Maia. The waiter left and she turned to Maia, shaking her head. "So I'm your lover now, am I?"

Maia laughed and Erica felt her heart melt just a little bit, enraptured by the woman sitting across from her. As she watched, Maia pulled her hair down and shook out her curls until they framed her face as if she was a picture.

"God you're beautiful."

The woman stopped and blinked, her cheeks darkening, "Shit- sorry about that Erica. Guess I was still manipulating and caught you with it."

Erica didn't have it in her heart to tell Maia that she hadn't done anything to her.

"So why am I being separated from the pack-"

"Let me stop you there, darling," Maia said, taking a sip of her water when another waitress brought it to her. "I don't want you to feel like we're keeping you away from something the rest of us are privy to- none of us want to do that. Isaac is… different: he got to experience the true meaning of being one with your wolf so soon after he received the Bite. He leaned on us and we were there to hold him, to support him. His bond with us was make or break- and in a moment, we became what you saw last night. We're partners, lovers, friends and confidants, and I would go as far to call us a really… hypersexual, less-than-conventional family. We're a pack. And then there's you, this girl who really doesn't need us to comfort you and then we feel almost useless to you. But right now pup, you have this incredibly opportunity to be you, to become a very powerful female who doesn't need me and Derek. Until the full moon, I can train you and I can show you how to fend for yourself without having to pull away like we will with Isaac, something that will cause him great pain when we have to really start training him. He's like a puppy, huddled underneath his mother and father while you get to be a true bitch. I know you might not want to think about it but there might be a situation where Derek and I can't get to you or Isaac- a situation in which you must take control and fight. When we're together, we'll be powerful… but Erica, I want you to be, well, like me. You love your pack and you want to be with them, but you must also know that you can stand on your own."

The younger woman sat there for a moment before she nodded, Erica wanting the same thing.

They ate lunch in relative silence before going back to 'the lair' as Erica had come to think of it, smiling when she saw Derek and Isaac sparring. Both males made a beeline towards Maia, Derek giving the other woman a generous glance and an intense, seductive smile. "Hey! Stop it- get your hands off of me! Back, back you beasts," Maia laughed, beating both of them off as they kissed her face and groped her body. Erica shook her head and went to the showers, favoring her ribs as she took off her clothes. When she heard feet Erica wrapped her arm across her own chest, casting a glare that was sure to freeze Isaac in his place.

"How are the ribs," Maia asked as she rounded the corner before taking in Erica's glare. "Whoa, nice glare. Give it a little more emphasis on the whole supernatural being part and you'll have it nailed."

"I didn't know it was you- you reek of Isaac. And my ribs are fine."

Erica continued to undress, turning on the water and reaching out for the shampoo. The Alpha female leaned against the wall to watch, suds running down the lithe, pale body as Erica started to wash her hair. She was less voluptuous than Maia but her breasts were pert and rounded, her waist small as well but her ass nicely toned and a good handful. Maia had the sudden urge to kiss her body and run her hands up her thighs where the skin seemed the smoothest and unblemished. She wanted to take the girl by force, but knew that she could not and simply watched. A thrill rushed through Erica at the fact that now both men and at least one woman wanted her, excited at the fact that soon she would test out her claws on the entire population of Beacon Hills High. Erica reached out for the soap and lathered up the bar, before starting at her neck and washing until she reached her breasts. She felt burning eyes on her as she turned so that Maia could get a good look, allowing her fingers to circle around one pink nipple. Maia felt herself raise up off of the wall before stilling, watching long fingers trail down taut flesh to the thin line of blonde hair disappearing between those supple thighs.

"Erica…"

Without thinking, the young wolf closed the distance between us, pinning Maia to the opposite wall between her arms. She knew that she couldn't physically keep her there if she didn't want to be- but currently, Maia did not seem to be concerned in going anywhere. Erica smashed her mouth to Maia's and was pleased that Isaac had not lied to her- she tasted like fresh air, like sunshine, like newly cut glass after the rain.

Like life, truth… freedom.

Erica had never kissed another girl before, but for some reason everything she did and felt seemed perfectly natural. It was spectacular, like hers and Maia's lips had been made to fit together. The woman had a knack for making people fall in love with her- Derek and Isaac and now Erica herself had fallen victim to her prowess.

"Off," she panted, feverish with desire and kissing Maia like she needed her to live. Erica pulled her hoodie over her head before Maia reached down to rip her bra to shreds, the younger woman leaning down to take a dark nipple into her mouth. Maia shimmed out of her shorts and Erica tentatively moved her hand down her side until she was grasping the curve of her ass, pulling her back underneath the burning spray of the shower head. Water flowed over their shoulders and down the practically non-existent gap between the lithe bodies, Maia smiling to herself quietly. They curled together, darkness and light, brown skin melding into white. She ran a hand down Erica's thankfully-healed ribcage, over her stomach and down to the only place she wanted to be, feeling her tense slightly. Erica's heart started to thud unevenly as she thought of how it was the furthest she had ever gone, and the fact that she was doing it with a girl- but she knew Maia would take care of her.

"Relax," the Alpha said, her hand hovering over Erica's sex as she felt her pulse in absolute anticipation. "You're not doing anything wrong sweetheart. After all, you're only human."

With that Maia pushed two fingers inside of her, Erica raising up on the tips of her toes and moaning out. She smiled and pressed the entire length of her body against hers, moving her fingers in a circular motion that made Erica say her name. Maia was pulled into another fevered kiss, sliding her knee between pale thighs to give herself a better leverage.

"Jesus."

Isaac leaned into the showers as he bit into an apple, shirtless and aching to be a part of the scene in front of him. Derek was just over his shoulder, eyebrows furrowed and jaw set at the fact that they had stopped. Embarrassed, Erica wrapped her arms around herself and Maia growled, pressing a possessive kiss to her lover's lips. "Your timing is just fucking great," she said, sensing how mortified Erica was. Maia hadn't quite broken her of her reticences yet and unfortunately for her, the fledgling was a work in progress.

"You, come with me," she said to Derek, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "Isaac, go busy yourself with something that isn't messing with Erica. Leave her to her shower, which you so rudely interrupted."

Maia took Derek to their makeshift bed and threw him down there, straddling his chest.

"You have about two and a half seconds to get your face between my thighs before I rip your entrails out," she said, offering herself to him. Derek smiled and rolled them over, baring his fangs before burying his face in his mate.

Isaac was disobeying the rules as he stayed in the doorway of the bathroom, taking another casual bite out of his apple. "That little makeout session was hotter than I think me or Derek were prepared for. You know, Mai's vying for you and like daddy wolf said, she always gets what she wants. No matter what," he said, Erica shooting him a glare over her shoulder. "Well the two of you made damn sure she didn't get it tonight."

He shot a glance over his shoulder and smirked, "I'm not really sure she cares right about now."

Derek pulled away from Maia, ignoring her angry moans as he inserted one finger into her hot center. He steadily built up a rhythm that he knew pleased her, moving his hand in and out, faster and faster. Anything that Maia wanted sexually Derek made sure he had, loving the feeling of power and lust- he'd make sure she had Maia if it was the last thing he did. Pressing a kiss to her sensitive flesh, Derek sought to make her scream, already having her writing and muttering nonsense words. Soon her hips arched when his ministrations had reached the peak of intensity, Maia pressing herself into his mouth as her body began to shake. Wave upon wave of pleasure coursed through the shapely form as Derek brought his hands up to her hips, trying to control the sharp movements she was making. When she was done, he released Maia moving to rest his head on her stomach and smile up at his mate.

"You're pissed I ruined your fun, aren't you honey?"

"Oh, you have no idea," Erica said, standing with her arms crossed as she watched the two of them laying together. Maia smiled lustfully and looked at the increasingly tempting woman, biting down on her bottom lip. Derek turned to stare at Erica as well, licking off the remnants of Maia's pleasure from his own lips, "We grow weary of this… resistance, Erica." She smiled and inclined her head to him, giving him the respect he deserved before turning her back on him. "Get used to it Alpha."

Maia grinned at her tenacity, looking down at Derek and cocking her head, "We're going to have fun breaking her, aren't we?"

"Yes we are."


	14. Pack Mentality

Erica's mother came downstairs to get herself a cup of tea, still sniffling. Her daughter had been missing for days and no one was out looking for her- hell, even the police had brushed her off, saying Erica had probably just spent her time with her friends.

"Hello Mrs. Townsend," a sickly sweet voice said.

A long, feminine shape moved in the shadows before stepping into the light thrown from the bulb over the stove, Mrs. Townsend moving back into the counter in shock. She had never seen this woman- or any woman so beautiful or menacing- her intruder taking a seat at her table. "Who- who are you," Erica's mother asked, her heart giving a quiver that made Maia smile.

"I'm a friend of your daughter's."

Mrs. Townsend reached behind her and snatched a knife out of her block, holding out towards the woman.

"Where is Erica? Have you hurt her- I want my daughter back!" The Alpha moved swiftly and disarmed the woman with ease, pressing the blade back at her throat, "I'm afraid that you won't be getting her back- she's not a possession and even if she was, she wouldn't belong to you. Erica's mine now."

"Her medication," Mrs. Townsend said, struggling for leverage. "She'll die without it."

Maia snarled and scoffed, narrowing her eyes. "Well, let's just say you and those quacks you call doctors won't be poisoning her anymore. But I didn't come here to call you out on your lackluster parenting: Erica asked me to deliver a message," Maia said, moved back the fraction of a step, allowing her to read it. Mrs. Townsend's eyes scanned the letter before looking at Maia, confused, "Emancipation?"

"Erica has her life now… and if you love her, if you value your life- you'll sign the paper. Now." The older woman looked at Maia and the Alpha allowed her eyes to shift as she held out a pen to Mrs. Townsend, seeing her eyes cloud with fear, "Now, please."

Derek looked up as Maia came out of the darkened house, document in hand and a smile on her face. She slid into the car, turning around to dangle the emancipation in Erica's face, "Looks like you're going to be with us from now on sweetheart." The Alpha male laughed and pulled away from the curve, shaking his head. "You leave her alive Mai?" His mate looked at him and glared before shooting a smile back to Erica. "I didn't have to kill her Derek- you know how extremely persuasive I am," Maia replied calmly as she called their lawyer to get the paperwork in process. Derek sighed and agreed, "That I do."

Isaac was waiting for them back at the warehouse, the pack driving out of town for a late night bite to eat so that he could get out of the lair and stretch his legs. Derek picked him up and the two Betas talked animatedly, trying to get him to crack a smile.

They walked inside of a truck-stop diner to the stares and silence of many men, the two women smirking at the impression they made.

"So, you excited for school tomorrow," Derek asked Erica, the question receiving a glare from his mate. Erica started to speak before giving Maia a perplexed look, her fellow Beta laughing at the amused expression on Derek's face, "Looks like mom is having some issues with separation anxiety."

"Screw you Isaac," Maia replied as she glared at the menu in front of her. "You're under me enough that I don't have to worry about separation anxiety."

He leaned in and kissed her with a grin, the Alpha relenting just a bit. Erica only shook her head before turning back to Derek, "To answer your question big dog, I am thoroughly excited for school tomorrow. I cannot wait to sink my teeth into the population of Beacon Hills High."

"You sound like your mother. Even without the claws, she was a menace during her last two years of high school. And then when she actually got those talons, man, death toll would rise in every town we passed through-" Maia called Derek's name sharply and he went quiet, both of the Betas curious. "You actually killed people," Erica asked quietly, leaning across Derek to look at Maia. She sighed and ran her fingers back through her hair, "Its not as bad as he makes it sound. Derek and I have always had a very… active sex life- and nothing good comes without a few casualties." The Alpha male sipped his coffee, muttering underneath his breath, "Thirty- four casualties."

Their food came and Maia was amused at how famished both of the fledglings were, ordering two and three entrees before they were sated- for the time being, of course. Derek as well, had a healthy appetite, and by the time they had left, had two steak platters in a takeout box to snack on later.

Maia drove back along the winding road to town, sighing, "I need to run this off. I hate having a full stomach- I always have."

They pulled over somewhere they could park the Camaro safely, stepping out and promptly stripping out of their clothes. "So when can we phase, like for real? Because I love being half-wolf, half-human thing, but I wanna really run with you guys," Isaac said, looking at the Alpha pair hopefully. Derek shrugged and turned towards the darkest part of the woods, "I don't know Isaac, it just… depends. Maia was always good at channeling her anger and when she phased for the first time, I know she could really think straight. My first few times I just went wild- completely primal with no control whatsoever. You learn how not to let things matter and focus on becoming every muscle and tendon and cell of your wolf and you'll be just that: a wolf."

With that Derek phased and Maia laughed before chasing after him, the two Betas exchanging a look. Isaac let his eyes roam over her form before licking his lips, smiling devilishly as he started towards her.

"Hey Erica, you wanna take off?"

"In your dreams, little brother," she laughed before streaking off through the woods.

The pack played for lack of a better word, chasing after each other as the Betas tried their best to pull on Derek and Maia's tails. All too soon they saw sunlight starting to filter into the trees and Derek sighed before phasing back, holding his hand out. Maia yipped to him before nipping at the back of his thigh, giving him an expression that was akin to a wolf's smile before standing up on her hind legs. She seemed to shake as the air around her wavered and moved, finding her skin and wrapping it around herself like a blanket. "Sometimes I hate phasing back, but it's the only time I get to hold your hand lover," Maia said, lacing her fingers through his and reaching up to kiss her husband's cheek. He nuzzled her face before moving to wrap his arm around her shoulders, Isaac running to catch up to them with Erica on his back.

"You know, I love us," Erica proclaimed suddenly as they walked back to the Camaro, looking at her Alphas with a smile. "I mean, being together feels like home- and I for one have never felt like this. I love it. I love being with the three of you and being a family and everything. I mean, come on! We get to run around naked!"

Isaac bust out laughing and spun Erica in a circle, "You're a perv!"

Maia shook her head at the two of them before leaning into Derek's side, her voice just loud enough for him to hear. "I'm glad we did this- glad we have them. Like she said, I love being a family," she murmured before looking up at him. He sighed knowingly, feeling the urge the same as she did, "But we're not finished, not yet. We need at least one more pack mate to be at our strongest and that's exactly what we need with the hunters assembling."

"What?"

Derek recounted the whole tale with Scott, the Omega and the hunters to Maia, seeing how her eyes glowed. "Maia… baby, did you know that Omega? Because when he mention the 'butchering' of 'women and children' I thought of you… because that's something you would say," he murmured, trying to keep her from the sting in his words. She pulled away and looked at him, spitting her words through her teeth, "What, you think I led that man to his death? He was an Omega Derek and if I had been building a pack, you would have been the first to know. I spent my years looking for you-"

"Alright Mai! I was just asking you a question," Derek said, seeing Erica look at him. "Goddamn."

"Fucking asshole," his mate muttered as they reached the car, grabbing her clothes and yanking them on. Everyone dressed in relative silence before piling into the car, speeding back to Beacon Hills. The two Betas felt the tension between the mate and tried to make themselves as small as possible, Erica attempting to breathe as lightly as she could so as not to bring attention to herself.

Derek unlocked the door to the warehouse and Maia immediately reached out for Isaac, pulling him towards their bed. "Not even," the Alpha male said, Erica stepping back as Maia turned to glare at him. Isaac slipped his fingers from hers and gave the two a wide berth- he'd seen them go at each other once before and they were considerably more angry now than they had been over the last piece of toast.

"You know, I am so sick of your attitude Derek," she snapped, pulling off her jacket and throwing it to the side. "Makes me wonder why I fucking married you- no, _mated_ with you in the first place. Lord only knows that I hate a bitch."

"So I'm the bitch now? When you're the one freaking out over dumb shit, like always."

Maia reached out and laid a rough blow against Derek's cheek, the much bigger male shoving her arm out of the way before wrapping his hand around her neck. Erica and Isaac both winced as he brought her down to the ground, Maia having the wind knocked out of her. But she was back up like a flash, wrapping her thighs around Derek's waist and flipping him onto his back. She wrapped her hands around her husband's wrists and panting, held him down. "Call me a bitch again," Maia challenged, Derek lunging up. "You crazy, psychotic… bitch!" She smiled and slammed him against the ground again before glaring over her shoulder at the Betas, "You kids go and play now- mom and dad have to have a little talk."

"Get ready for school," Derek said to Erica, before struggling against Maia again.

Isaac followed after his pack mate, stretching out across the train seats as she rifled through her pile of clothes. "They're going to rip each other apart… and then Derek's going to rip her a new one," he said, seeing her pull up a flowered dress.

"Like a modern tale of Sodom and Gomorrah-"

"Erica, go take a fucking shower and let me get your clothes," Isaac said impatiently, seeing her bemused face. He smacked her ass as she moved past him before getting up and picking out an outfit that would have them drooling at school- he knew exactly what he liked and what would look good on her, and those were pretty much the same thing. Isaac peeked out of the window of the train car to stare at Derek and Maia, hearing her crying out in a mix of pain and pleasure that made him hungry in a primal sense. He laughed as Derek fisted his hand in his wife's hair and pulled, his hips smacking into her lush backside, "Who's the bitch now Maia? Who's the bitch now?"

Maia arched her back as her scalp tingled in all the best ways, kicking her feet against the backs of Derek's calves. She squealed and bucked away from Derek, gritting her teeth before screaming.

"Fuck you Derek!"

When Erica was dressed, Isaac stared at her, licking his lips, "I am a god." She was clad in a low-cut white tank top and leather miniskirt, a pair of boots laced up her calves. He tossed Erica her leather jacket and stood, extending his arm to her. "Seems like I'm driving you to school today miss," Isaac grinned, walking out to where Derek was standing over Maia. She was splayed out on the ground, her face buried in her pillow as she felt the soreness settle in to her body. "Hold up a second Isaac. I don't want you out alone- and you can drive Maia's car, of course, but I want to ride with you," Derek said, breathing heavily as he disappeared into the shower. Maia was still relatively angry, but it was a half-hearted effort- no woman could really be mad after being ravaged like that by a man like Derek. She felt the Betas watching her worriedly and lifted her head up, "I'm not dead."

"It sounded like you should be. Jesus, shouldn't your ass hurt," Erica asked, the Alpha before her flopping back into the bedding.

"It better hurt. That took a lot of effort on my part."

Derek came out of the bathroom in a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, stepping into his boots as he shot his mate a glare. "Need anything while I'm out? Ice, maybe," he asked tauntingly, pulling on his jacket.

"You just wait," Maia replied threateningly, Derek knowing that she was in no shape to be making threats.

He only smirked and grabbed her keys off of the makeshift table by the door, leaving her to heal after the rather brutal assault. The three slipped into the Challenger, Erica climbing in the backseat to let Derek in the front. "You think she'll retaliate," Isaac asked as he drove towards the school, the Alpha shrugging. "Maia might drag her teeth- like her teeth- up my dick and draw some blood. Sucks, but it wouldn't be the first time. I don't want you guys to think I'm being mean to her, but sometimes I have to put her in her place. She usually humbles my massive ego as the Alpha, but like I said, sometimes she needs a firm hand-"

"Or a firm fucking," Isaac suggested, Derek slapping him upside the head.

"Watch your mouth when you talk about your mother."

Erica smirked and grabbed her book bag as she prepared for her return to school, Derek stepping out to slide the seat up for her. "Thanks," she smiled as she got out, feeling everyone turn to her. Even with her back to them, Erica could hear their whispers and shock in their voices, imagining their faces with mouths agape. Derek was surprised when she stood up on the tips of her toes and kissed him, lacing her arms around his neck. And then Erica grinned and let go, walking up the sidewalk towards school, "See you at three Derek."

"I feel bad for whoever she targets," Isaac said when Derek slipped back into the car.

Derek watched her retreating form and shook his head, knowing that she was going to target everyone she could. Isaac pulled out of the parking lot, the Alpha beside him choosing his words carefully before he spoke, "Isaac, you know that Maia and I value your opinion, right? And so, we need something from you…"

"Anything."

"We need another wolf in the pack," Derek said, his Beta turning to him. "McCall would be the logical choice, as we wouldn't have to groom him as much, but he's proving difficult. And so I need you to think of someone unlike you and Erica: bigger, more intimidating- or with the potential to be intimidating- can stand on his own within and outside of the pack."

Isaac pondered the question before smiling, looking at Derek, "Wanna go ice skating?"


	15. Domestic

Maia was sitting on the floor when Derek and Isaac came into the warehouse, looking up from one of her magazines. She'd been flipping through them ever since the rest of the pack had left, the since of longing growing in her heart- she was going to have a word with her mate.

"I want a house."

Derek pulled off his jacket and laid down at her side, pulling her legs across him comfortingly. Isaac made himself busy with picking up around the warehouse before going to do some pull ups in one of the broken train cars, leaving the couple to themselves. Maia reached up to tuck her curls behind her ears, sighing, "Really. I think we, as a couple and pseudo-parents, should think about putting ourselves up in better accommodations than this fucking hole. It was good for what we needed with getting Isaac out of his daddy's house but now we have Erica, who clearly doesn't like it here, and soon we'll have one more-"

"Speaking of that, I may have found someone," he said, piquing her interests.

"Spill it."

He told her everything he knew about the potential wolf, Maia wanting to go collect him for their pack immediately. Derek talked her out of it, however, trying to pacify her while still being somewhat strategic, "You're right about the house Mai. We have a growing family, for all intents and purposes, and that needs to get handled before we bring another into the pack. So decide which houses you want to look at tonight and we'll do a little breaking and entering, alright?" Maia sighed and stretched out across the pallet, agreeing with him quietly. And then her eyes met Derek's, her fingers reaching out for his. "Babyo you ever feel like we're just going through the motions?"

"Of?"

She chuckled and rested her head on her arms, her hair falling around her in a great cascade. "Being together. I feel like… we've reverted somehow, back to being how we were when we were teenagers. Except with the claws and the blood lust and all the fur and that little thing we do on the full moon-"

"Hey, I was always like that as a teenager," Derek replied teasingly, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Come on, I'm being serious here Derek! All we do is have sex and run around biting people- our marriage, or whatever this shit is, is so far fucked it isn't even funny anymore," Maia said, a full-blown pout on her face. He sighed and scratched his stubble, knowing that what she said was true. "Der, what are we going to do about us?"

They met each other's eyes and Derek reached out to stroke her cheek, "I don't know baby... I just don't know."

* * *

Erica and Isaac sat in the back of Maia's Camaro, staring around at some of the most expensive homes in Beacon Hills. The Alpha male looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow, seeing how cramped they seemed, even if they didn't complain. "Mai, we have to buy ourselves a minivan to haul the kids around," Derek said, his wife glaring at him- she had made him know when she was pregnant with her son that she'd never drive a fucking minivan or be a soccer mom.

"Or, you could buy me a car," Isaac suggested, seeing Maia's eyes flash in the rearview mirror. "I do have my license, ma."

"And you're a fugitive as well- I'm not taking any chances with you, baby deer."

Maia pulled over on the side of the road and got out, "We have to walk from here."

The pack followed her to a massive, beautiful house, even Derek surprised by the grandeur. The mansion was rich in detail, even from the outside, somehow eerie and calming at the same time. It didn't look like the lavish houses in the rest of the neighborhood, more rustic and older. "Well kids, this is it," Maia said, looking up at the hill. She watched as her husband jimmied the lock on the gate and moved past him, pointing out the symmetrical wings that seemed to wrap around the central building, the turreted roof and the smooth, dark red brick.

"I love this," Erica murmured as she followed after the Alphas, Isaac trailing behind her. He wanted to take it all in- the home he had lived in had been nice, but it was nothing like this. And with his new family, he knew they'd make it look like nothing else. "Come on Isaac. Keep up!"

Maia got to the front door and pulled out her claws, prying the door open with ease. The pack crossed the threshold almost cautiously, as if taking their time would make the moment more precious. Isaac disappeared into the house first, Erica spying the pool through the backyard and making a beeline towards it. Derek and Maia however took their time to look at everything before them, footsteps heavy against the floors. The wood was glossy and polished even underneath the thin layer of dust, stretching from one side of the great foyer to the other, spreading to the huge curved staircase before continuing on into the dining room. Instead of going up, they went down, finding themselves in a long hallway with several doors. "We got a gym. Home theater. Study. And a wine cellar- with some nice Merlot on the racks," Derek said, sniffing the air- it was less work than walking. Maia nodded, looking down at the listing she had found online, "We can knock out the first three, build another 'family room' to chain up the kids when we have to. I think the foundation's sturdy enough to do that, don't you think? I'm keeping the wine cellar, though. That's really not negotiable." He agreed with her, moving to block her way before they could go back upstairs. "I like the house Maia, but…"

"Your dislike of white and light colors has been duly noted Derek. It needs some work, I know… but this is our chance at having our own Hale House. I had been thinking about approaching you on doing renovations on the ruins, but I just think it would be disrespectful. But Derek, its time we get back in this community and make a name for ourselves. And this is the first step in doing that. I want this house," his mate said forcefully, gripping onto his forearm.

It wasn't in him to deny her and Derek nodded, knowing that she was thinking more of standing in position in the hierarchy of the world than she was in their house. He would take care of their growing flock and let Maia take care of the politics- he had no patience for it anyway.

They went back upstairs and without even going to see the rest of the house, called their fledglings, Isaac and Erica reaching them at almost the same time.

"How do you like your new home," Derek asked in a nonchalant manner, his arm around Maia's waist.

Erica immediately got excitedly, her pack mate more inquisitive. Isaac dug his hands into his pockets and looked around the house again, "I hope you don't snap at me for asking, but are you guys like bank robbers or something? Because first it was the expensive cars and shopping sprees, and now this mansion? I don't get it."

"Well, we may have hit a few banks, but that was a long time ago- and mostly for fun: we didn't take much of anything. My dad was a stock broker and he built a fortune in a market which he left to my sister and I. The insurance payouts on my family members who died in the Hale House fire was put in a trust fund and it accumulated. And then when Laura died… needless to say, I have a couple million dollars sitting in a bank account untouched," Derek said, feeling as if he didn't need to keep their financial standing from the pack- it was after all, theirs too now that they were part of the family. His mate spoke next and smiled, "And I'm a trust fund baby as well, so we are definitely well-off."

The pack left the house and spent the whole night packing up what little possessions they owned, Maia, Derek and Isaac planning to move while Erica was at school. "All I'm saying is, I don't want to get stuck with a crap room-" Maia looked at her fledgling evenly, seeing the worry in her eyes, "Erica, we have seven rooms sweetheart. I'll get you a room with a nice view of the pool and I promise, we'll put your brother in the crap room, alright? Don't worry about the move."

"I just want to be with you guys when you do it," Erica replied, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Actually, I just want to be with you guys all the time. It really kind of sucks to be sitting in a classroom all day thinking about… you."

Maia raised an eyebrow and dropped the duffle bag she was holding, looking at Erica.

She had been getting comfortable within the pack and wrapped her arms around Maia's neck, pulling her into a kiss. With all the strength of a man and all the softness of a woman, Erica knew that her Alpha was perfect in ways no ordinary woman could be- and in all honesty, she wasn't interested. Maia hoisted the shorter, smaller woman onto her waist and pressed her against the nearest wall.

Derek was looking for his tennis shoes and knowing that Maia had probably seen them, went to ask her, ending up in Erica's unofficial train car. He was almost caught off-guard seeing them together, leaning against a support pole as he took a moment to watch. The way they looked together made his wolf growl, feeling his pupils contract as his eyes shifted. "Holy shit," Erica said, seeing his face over Maia's shoulder and pulling away from the kiss. Derek cleared his throat and looked away, getting control over himself to put them at ease. "I apologize for interrupting ladies but as much as I would like to watch you have sex, we are on the clock. I need you to finish packing and get some sleep Erica- you got school. And Maia, stop going after the jailbait," he said, walking away with a smirk on his face. The young wolf looked up at the older woman, attempting to catch her breath, "Do I need to worry about my neck?"

"Why would you need to worry about that," Maia asked, confused as she searched her eyes.

"Because your mate came in here eyes ablaze and I've learned over the past week and a half that that's not a good sign," Erica replied, Maia grinning and kissing her again. She let her down then and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, starting to walk away. "You already know Derek has a thing for threesomes, but I think you'll learn that he likes 'em with girls even more."


	16. Building Something More

Maia was on the phone with contractors as Derek talked to their newly acquired realtor- one they had contacted not an hour before about buying the expensive mansion, standing at the gate.

"We want to move as soon as humanly possible," he said seriously, pulling out his checkbook and a pen. "Today would be best."

The realtor looked at Derek suspiciously, swallowing, "I mean, you could move in right now- the owners have been gone for weeks. But are you sure sir? I mean you haven't even seen the inside of the property yet-" The Alpha turned his eyes on the much shorter, fatter man and chuckled in a threatening manner, waving his hand towards Maia. "Well, I'm not in the habit of denying my wife anything she wants and she has decided that she wants this house. Here's the check- it should clear by the end of the day and the keys, please."

Derek opened the gate and went back to the car to pull up the drive, looking back at his Beta who was ducking down in the seat.

"Welcome home, pup."

Maia met them in the house and the pack promptly started work when the confused realtor had finally left, going through and demolitioning various rooms, pulling down the walls, ripping up carpet and breaking whatever was necessary, wherever it was needed. Soon the contractors arrived, seeming hurried and rushed as they set up- but whatever was happening at the mansion was worth the payout Maia had promise them, which was almost double their usual wages.

"Isaac, I want you to go to the attic and stay there. Take Derek's laptop with you and be quiet. Can't let them know we're harboring a murderous maniac," Maia said with a grin as her mate went to go greet the men working on the house, standing in the upstairs window. The younger wolf sighed as he stood behind her, his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. "I miss Erica. And its weird because when she really came into the pack, at first I hated her- mostly because you and Derek were showing her attention that I felt should be focused on me. But then I looked at her and realized, 'hey, you're mine too.' And then it started being when she would leave wherever we were together, it didn't feel the same," he murmured in reply, kissing her cheek and moving to do as she asked. The Alpha female smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear, watching him, "You have no idea how much I would just like the four of us to be around each other. All day, every single day. But fortunately for the populace of the world- and unfortunately for us- we can't raise hell like that. Its all about appearances Isaac and we must appear to be normal in every way so as not to bring unwanted attention to ourselves."

"Like not being a fugitive," Isaac asked, opening the door in Maia and Derek's room to head up to the attic.

She smiled wryly and started down the stairs, taking on the task of being a hostess. "Such a smartass."

Derek was dressed in a pair of cargo shorts and a tank top, covered in sweat and looking every bit the prey Maia just wanted to rip into. He carried a bag of cement on each shoulder as if it was nothing, smiling at her and turning to the construction crew. "And this is the lady of the house, my wife Maia Hale. She will probably be up your ass all day but I doubt any of you will have a problem with that." Maia greeted the men, allowing them to take in her crop top that bared her stomach and the bottom of her breasts, her shorts cut high on her thighs. "Well thank you fellas for coming out as soon as you could and helping us get this place together," she said, looking up at the house proudly. One of the men nodded and started cutting wood beams, keeping one eye on her, "We're glad to be of service ma'am. Seems like you and your old man have got your work cut out for you."

"I know- this place is huge," Maia agreed, moving to start bringing the carpet from where it was beside the door. "But there's only a few things that need to be addressed and we got started on the little things earlier, doing as much as we could before you guys came along. Its going to be stunning when I get through with it- my kids are going to love it here."

"Mr. Hale did say something about your son and daughter. This house'll be great for two little ones; I'm surprised that someone finally bought the house in this market," the man said, relatively impressed. He took in the curve of her backside as she went to work, averting his eyes as soon as Derek had made his reappearance.

He did know why, but he knew that he did not want to piss off the man of the house.

The Alpha leaned against the wall beside where Maia stood, looking down at her. "You want me to get started on the work in the 'family room' or would you like to do it? The chain fixtures and everything we need are already down there, ready to be set in stone." She stood and left him to work, going down to the room she and Derek had created especially for the pack. One of the men turned to her, stirring concrete, "Mr. Hale said that this room is supposed to have steel mounts on the wall?" Maia smiled and picked up the completed and indeniably heavy rigging they had had for Isaac's first moon, ignoring the other fixtures as she turned to the men in front of her. "Have you seen the size of my husband? He may not be a bodybuilder, but he's brawny and he has the strength of an animal. It gets hard to chain a beast like that up- do me a favor and make sure the mounts can't be ripped out of the wall. That would not be good."

Maia smiled at the faces of the men and bent down to take a free fixture from the floor, holding it out to them.

"Now lets get started boys."

By the end of the day, the house was physically complete by the work of the Alpha pair and their small army of hired hands. Everything was smooth and leveled, walls just waiting to be covered in paint or paper and needing fixtures and fittings, floors needing to be mopped and shined. Erica had come home in the middle of the work, pulling up in Maia's car and stepping out in a scandalous outfit, immediately throwing the keys to Maia. "Hey Erica. How was school honey," the Alpha asked, several men looking at the newcomer. The younger girl rolled her eyes and disappeared into the house, calling out to her smartly, "It was fine mother!"

She looked at the perplexed working men and smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Cute kid, huh?"

Maia and Derek sent off the workers when their use had ended, knowing that the rest of the house work would fall on them but ready to tackle the projects as they came. They stood arm in arm, tired but glad, turning to stare up at their new home.

"We built something here today. We're not just going through the motions with this, are we," Derek asked, looking down at his wife. She smirked and nodded, knowing exactly what he was getting at. "Yes Derek- this is the start of a whole new chapter in our lives. Me and you and Erica and Isaac and soon…"

"Soon Maia," he said, kissing her temple as her voice drifted off. "Soon."

* * *

"Remember what I told you Erica."

Maia dropped her off at school, sighing as she watched her leave. Isaac had been right- when the four of them weren't together, it didn't feel good. There was almost a sense of unease and longing she had never really paid attention to, like a heavy weight on her chest. But it was a necessary part of life and they had to do what was needed to keep suspicions and rumors at bay- and those were things that Maia and Derek were accustomed to.

She pulled away from the curb, going to meet Derek at the furniture store.

They bought everything to furnish the house to their liking- and that of their pack mates, Isaac and Erica both making a list of what they wanted in their respective rooms. Everything was to be delivered over the next three days, and both were confident the house would be ready in time enough for the housewarming.

Erica waited to make her move until lunch, going in and sitting down at a table in the corner. She began to absentmindedly pretend to text on her phone, her sense of sight being rendered almost useless by that of smell. He was not ten feet away, coming up on her right shoulder- and he was eating a bag of Doritos as usual…

"Hey, are you lost?"

She looked up into the face of Marcus Boyd, smiling as if she had no idea. "This is my seat," he continued, Erica waving her hand towards the other side of the booth.

"I hope you won't mind me sitting here. I mean, I've watched you sit alone at lunch every day and thought that maybe I could join you finally?" Erica smiled at him and Boyd was instantly suspicious- he was a loner and nobody, much less a white girl acting unusually friendly, thought of him. "What do you want Erica?" He watched as she opened up her purse and held out a small white envelope, waiting for him to take it. "Its nothing bad, just an invitation. My family and I moved recently and we're having a housewarming this weekend. They told me to invite my friends, but I don't really have any and I was just wondering- look Boyd, its nothing bad. I swear."

"And you just want me to come to a party?"

Erica smiled at him, tucking her hair behind her ear, "I just want you to come to a party. Who knows, maybe we'll become friends… or something more."

And with that she stood, pulling her purse over her shoulder and walking away, setting their plan into motion.

"Definitely something more, brother."


	17. Teeth

"Babe!"

Maia rode Isaac as if there were no tomorrow, the two christening his new bed the same as she and Derek had done their own. He looked at her, tightening his hands on her hips, "The party's in an hour Mai." She looked at the clock and sighed, falling forward to kiss him before apologizing. "Later, I promise," Maia said, rolling out of the bed and exhaling heavily. She went to her own bedroom and got a shower before getting dressed, spinning in her full-length mirror to take in her reflection.

Her hair was in loose waves rather than the tight, natural curls she usually wore, her makeup light. Maia was wearing a soft yellow dress cut high on her thighs and tight on her waist, making her look a bit like a 1940s pinup girl. She felt like a slightly-whacked out version of a housewife and strangely enough, she kinda liked it.

But she wasn't the only one- no one in the house could seem to keep their hands to themselves…

"Maia! Get your **ass** down here," Derek shouted up the stairs once more, walking through the kitchen to grab a beer. He stared at the hors d'ouevres table she had set up in the kitchen, arrayed around the champagne punch fountain on the buffet- she had threatened to do no less than effectively neuter him if he even thought about making a play for the food and he was thoroughly convinced that she would do it.

"Your fingers itching?"

Derek looked up at his wife as she came into the kitchen, smiling impishly. She rearranged the dessert table before looking around at the natural splendor of the house, enhanced by their blood, sweat and tears, a smile on her face. "We own this place, Derek. Everything has just seemed to fall into place these last few months… You did invite all of the neighbors, didn't you," Maia asked almost nervously, staring at her watch. "For the thousandth time, yes. And I got their RSVPs just like you told me to do baby- they'll be here. Everyone's curious about us new folks and about what we've done with the house."

Erica walked in to Derek pinning his wife against the wall, rolling her eyes, "There is a small crowd of people walking up. Quit it."

She moved into the foyer and smoothed her hair back, running her hands over her short party dress when the doorbell rang. Maia came around the corner, giving Erica a plate of cocktails and answering the door. "Hello new neighbors," she said cheerfully, greeting the people at the door. They seemed awestruck at her and Erica standing together, unable to decide who was more attractive. And then Derek came out of the kitchen, setting the women's hearts ablaze as he smiled.

Maia looked at the small group, smiling in a deadly fashion, "Welcome to Hale House."

* * *

The party seemed to be in full swing by the time Boyd arrived, standing on the porch and debating whether or not to knock. He had argued with himself about coming in the first place but he had a certain degree of curiosity about Erica and her so-called family, despite his determination not to care.

Before Boyd knew it the door was swinging open and Erica was standing there, smiling at him.

"So how long are you going to stand out there Mr. Boyd," she asked, looking every bit the angel she sought to be. He smirked at the much shorter girl who promptly took his hand and dragged him inside, grabbing him a drink before going out to the back patio. It seemed like much of the school was there, talking and laughing.

Maia worked her way through the party, going to Derek's side.

"That's him? God, look at that potential," she said, her husband wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her. He seemed proud of himself, taking a swig of his beer, "You're welcome."

They both looked out at where Scott was with his girlfriend, Maia licking her teeth. "I don't like her Derek. If she's not one of us, she's one of them and we can't have that," she murmured, her husband agreeing silently. "It will work itself out. I'm more worried about his stupid ass friend Stiles- he's getting too close to the Casablanca Lilies for comfort…"

Erica laughed and mingled in her party, always keeping one hand on Boyd. He was forced to talk and be sociable by her close proximity, which actually wasn't all that hard. He'd probably been there for three or four hours before he finally got to sit, he and Erica sitting in lawn chairs by the pool. "So Boyd, you having a good time," she asked, tucking her hair behind her ear. He shrugged in reply and Erica smirked, "Yeah, I thought so." She laughed again, Boyd cracking a smile as she shook her head at him. "Well still, I'm flattered that you came. Thanks Marcus." His lips parted and in his voice there was an unintentionally seductive quality, "Its my pleasure, Erica."

She observed his face with rapt attention as they talked, intrigued by his intellect. It wasn't as if her pack wasn't full of intelligence or anything, but Boyd was intensely astute and well-spoken.

"Boyd, I want you to meet some people before you have to leave."

Maia was intensely pleased with the turnout of the night as the party started to wind down, standing in a corner to take in everything. Most of the neighbors and people from the surrounding community had seemed ill at ease when they had first come over, but with all the prowess of an animal, she and Derek had soothed their fears with kind words and good food- and more than a little influence- making easy conversation and inviting people to explore their home.

Her attention was taken by Derek, who was actually smiling and laughing with- hell, normal people, discussing things like world politics, sports and money. Every so often their gaze fell on each other and his eyes would flash just for her, leaving the impression of happiness and pleasure- and as well, he should have been pleased.

"Maia."

She looked up at Erica as she came through the crowd of people, her fledgling smiling at her widely. "Hi sweetheart. Who's your friend," Maia asked smoothly, looking at Boyd. He instantly felt at ease in her presence, as if he were standing in front of… his mother. And she had a maternal air about her, despite being intensely attractive and very young, probably only in her twenties. He looked at her again, seeing how familiar her eyes looked- how familiar she looked. And then he knew her, the same woman who had been with Isaac the last anyone had seen of him before his dad was killed and he was arrested for the murder.

The realization set him on edge almost immediately.

"Maia, this is Marcus Boyd, one of my friends from school," Erica said, gesturing to each of them in turn. She pressed her hand to Boyd's back, pressing him almost nearer to the Alpha. "Boyd, this is Maia. She's like my den mother, but more importantly my best friend."

They shook hands and Maia looked around before calling Derek over, Boyd's eyes flashing up quickly. He was dressed in jeans, tennis shoes and grayish-blue button-down shirt left open over a white undershirt, a beer in his hand- it was Derek's tenth or twelfth of the night, but he couldn't remember thought it didn't seem to matter; he wasn't even feeling it yet. Boyd met almost cold blue-green eyes, the forceful aura of authority and dominance wrapped around him in a way that came across all too well. "Derek, this is Erica's friend Marcus Boyd." The same greeting rituals between the two men ensued and then silence followed, Boyd intensely uncomfortable- it felt as if they were talking without needing words, talking about him undoubtedly.

"I, uh, should probably get going," Boyd mumbled, Derek shaking his head.

"Have a drink with me first Boyd."

He steered him into the kitchen as Erica and Maia went to go bid the rest of the guests farewell, Derek opening a beer with his teeth before giving it to the bigger man in front of him. "Nice set of chompers," Boyd said, Derek flashing a deadly smile and leaning back against the counter. "You have no idea kid." They made small talk, Boyd finishing two more beers before looking over his shoulder at Erica and Maia. "So, you and your wife are like foster parents or something?" Derek considered the choice of words and inclined his head, "I guess you could say that Boyd. Its simpler for us to be looked at as parents and children than what we really are- most people don't understand how teens and adults could be almost equals. But then again, Isaac and Erica aren't normal teens."

Boyd looked up at the mention of Isaac, the older man seeming as if it were nothing out of the ordinary. "You know Isaac's a fugitive, right? He killed his dad-" There was the sound of heels coming across the floor and Boyd turned to see Maia in the doorway, the woman smiling at him. "We good," Derek asked, his wife nodding in reply. She stepped out of her shoes, tossing them to the side before standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Isaac!"

Boyd set down his beer and swallowed, trying to figure out how best to get out of the house.

"We're not holding you against your will, promise. We just want to talk to you," Derek said calmly, seeing the fear rise in Boyd. The teen looked around, his heart starting to race as adrenaline started to pump through his veins. Erica inhaled, licking her lips as she looked at Boyd- the scent rolling off of him put all of the werewolf in a precarious state, for him at least. Derek looked at her, almost growling, "Erica, knock it the fuck off. Boyd- you need to calm down and get your heart under control before someone gets hurt."

"Look man, I don't give a fuck what you guys are in to but I don't want a part of it-"

Maia walked back in the room with Isaac at her side, Boyd noting that lovesick, puppy-dog look on his face. He wondered if they were some kind of sex masters in some BDSM world looking to recruit from the teenage harem they were trying to build; he felt stupid for having trusted her skin color for loyalty, especially when all of the people she called family were white. Race really didn't mean anything when it came down to bad intentions and it didn't seem to matter now.

Erica crossed the room to lean against Maia, the older woman wrapping her arms around the younger's waist and kissing the side of her neck lovingly.

"You might be wondering why you're here Boyd and its for good reason. You don't know us and you don't trust us and you fear us," Derek said, looking at the frightened teenager. "But there is no reason to fear the pack, not when we've taken such an interest in you."

"The pack? What the hell is that- a gang? Some weird sex thing that you guys are into," Boyd questioned, Isaac cracking a wry smile. Derek shot him a glare before turning his attention back to the potential, sighing. "Look, we are nothing more than a very unique family, friends- people who can sit with you at lunch. My kids tell me that others ignore you and overlook you, but Boyd, we are looking right at you and we see-" Maia interrupted him, stepping away from Erica a pace, "Potential. People will take notice of you Marcus, all tall and strapping, alluring and bad… You remember Isaac and Erica from before, but look at them now- really take a good look. Erica was always this beautiful and poised even underneath her sweats and those seizures. Isaac was always this self-possessed and handsome even underneath his bruises and timid nature. And Boyd, I can look at you and see this man who is powerful and dangerous and magnetic even underneath your fear. We want to give that to you."

Boyd swallowed, looking at her as his hands tightened into fists. "And you want something from me? My life, maybe," he said, the woman chuckling.

"No, we're going to give that to you. All Derek and I want is your loyalty."

"What are you?"

Maia reached up and undid the halter around her neck, allowing her dress to pool around bare feet. "I thought you'd never ask." Her eyes glowed, Boyd's breath catching in his throat. Erica and Isaac went to hold him through the shift, Maia letting out a soft exhale. She allowed her wolf to take over, allowing the phase to overcome her in a welcoming fashion. Careful of her surroundings, she reared up and before where there had been a woman standing before Boyd, there was now a massive wolf-like creature, standing almost at Derek's chest at the shoulder. Maia bumped her snout against her husband's neck, feeling him pat her lovingly as she sat back on her haunches. "We are werewolves, Boyd and this is what you will become if you join us. You'll be bigger, stronger, faster… better. Everything around you will be brighter, louder, smell more potent, taste great and feel more amazing than words can describe. The Bite will make you almost invincible and what does harm you, you will heal from more rapidly than what should be humanly possible. When you learn control, you will be able to do as Maia just did and phase at will. And all this we will give you for your loyalty through one single, little Bite…"

"Why me," Boyd questioned, Derek gesturing to the teens holding him.

"Ask them, not me."

Isaac pulled away to stand in front of Boyd, his arms open, "Look at me. My dad used to beat the shit out of me because I was weak. I was always alone because no one wanted to hang out with the kid who had unexplained black eyes and broken arms- everyone knew exactly what hell I was going through, but no one did anything about it. No one except Maia and Derek… They, literally, pulled me out of a hole and gave me this gift because they considered me out of all people worthy. Do you know what its like to be considered worthy after a lifetime if being told you're not? Its almost better than sex, almost better than being my wolf- but none of that can truly describe how good it felt. Its was like being born."

"I had a seizure once during class- it was so bad I pissed myself. And some asshole just decided to take a video of it and post it to YouTube. Bad shit happens to the best people, but its only to make them stronger. And that's exactly as I am now- you are an outsider as much as we were. And now we all feel that a piece is missing in our pack… and we all feel that that piece might just be you. Boyd, take this gift and be exactly who you are supposed to be. A man, a predator… A wolf," Erica said lowly in his ear, her voice warm and sweet. She pushed him towards Derek, the man's eyes glowing as red as his wife's had. She growled in her chest, the anticipation getting to her- she wanted it done and over with already. Derek allowed his teeth to lengthen, his claws curling as he stared at Boyd. "Ask me." Boyd had no intentions of begging for something he wasn't sure he was going to regret- his life was shit though and there was no really no reason not to.

Erica pushed him gently to his knees, her hand on his shoulder, "You have to Boyd- he's the Alpha and we are beneath him. You have to ask for the Bite."

Boyd exhaled, closing his eyes.

"I want the Bite."

Derek was on him like a cat on a mouse, snatching his head to one side and burying his teeth in Boyd's throat, tasting the blood that welled up from the Bite. He forced venom into the wound, holding him, feeling the new wolf struggling underneath him.

"That's enough Derek."

He stepped away from Boyd as Maia phased back, her hand on his shoulder. She moved forward to catch him, the teen's head falling forward onto her chest. Maia cradled his head, hearing his racing heartbeat and comforting him through the change. He let out one sob of pain before losing consciousness, the Alpha female kissing his forehead.

"Yes," she breathed, closing her own eyes. "We are… complete."


	18. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Derek woke up on the edge of their king sized bed, barely anchored there by Erica's legs flung over his waist. He lifted his head to look at his girls, Maia and Erica both pretty much sprawled out diagonally across the bed. It was obscene how much space to relatively small women could take up, the Alpha allowing his head to fall back into the pillows.

Their bedmates were all too welcome and he was glad that Erica had finally gotten what she wanted out of both Maia and himself- the four of them enjoyed their sex life to the fullest. And Erica was like sweetness itself, almost innocent but nothing they were doing in the privacy of their bed could be considered innocent.

Eventually he pulled himself out of bed and got dressed, going to go check on Boyd. He was undoubtedly awake and would be in a mild bit of pain, the Alpha wanted to be there for his fledgling.

Erica was the next to wake up, looking at the woman sleeping on her arm and sighing contentedly. Derek and Maia had shown her much in the time she had been sharing their bed- and what intensely great things she had seen. She had discovered that her previous notions and beliefs involving intimacy and sexual preferences didn't truly matter anymore when it came to the Alpha pair. Derek was exactly the type of man to fulfill her needs, making her insides turn to absolute mush whenever they made love. It was great, of course- but Maia was a completely different story. Whereas he was hardened from being so muscular, she was softer with a fair amount of fat on her body in all the right places. True to his sex, Derek tasted and smelled all man, like sweat and passion and testosterone- her woman was like candy, sweet and delicate. It was more work with her though, because it was a mutual agreement and Erica actually had to work for what she wanted. With Derek, all she had to do was lay back and let him take care of business, but Maia was worth the effort associated. She always seemed to make love to Erica as if she was making love to herself, working with her strength, speed and impeccable rhythm. There was a heightened aggression between them when Derek was involved, but that just came with the territory- no woman liked seeing her man with another without getting to reap some of the rewards. And as powerful as Maia was, she never once abused it when it came to her fledglings, never once lost control, never once harmed ever of them. It seemed as if her touches were exactly where they were supposed to be, her actions only full of love and respect.

She rolled over with a sigh, leaving her musings for the time being and looking at the woman she loved almost more than life itself, smiling. Her eyelashes were long and beautiful, closed over those penetrating eyes that seemed to stare through her as if Maia could see her very soul. Her lips were parted slightly and Erica listened to her breathe before allowing her eyes to drift towards the firm breasts she couldn't keep her hands off of, seeing the faint pulls of the biceps, triceps and deltoids as she moved.

"Good morning."

Waking up to one of her loves was like basking in sunshine, her bed a comfortable nest usually full of arms and legs. Maia felt peaceful and calm, her body almost quivering with endorphins, Erica's body warming her, embracing her, fingers gently tracing her generous amount of body ink.

"Derek was never into tattoos like I was. I got addicted," Maia explained, running her fingers back through her hair. Erica nodded and smiled, "I noticed when I was making it a mission to kiss every single one of them. You have exactly fourteen, a fair amount when Derek only has one."

Erica tucked Maia's hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek and bringing their lips together. Never one to need time to get aroused, Maia deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Erica, attempting to roll the younger woman onto her back. "You are incredibly selfless sometimes, but right now I am in mood to touch and not be touched. Understand," Erica asked almost forcefully, pinning Maia down into the bedding. The Alpha female smiled and nodding- she wasn't going to disagree with Erica. "Yeah."

Soft hands coursed their way up and down Erica's back, eventually burying themselves in her impressive mane of shocking blonde hair, their lips breaking apart to allow them both air. Maia panted as Erica kissed along her jaw and down her neck, her eyes rolling in her head. There was no motivation needed to touch her, but the sounds of pleasure coming from the woman underneath her made her want to devour ever inch of her. Erica adjusted her hips with a rough push before sliding her fingers between the warm folds where they were most at home, feeling Maia's taut body arch up against hers. Breath quickening in anticipation, Maia closed her eyes and gripped her pillow, knowing of what was to come.

She tasted like heaven Erica mused as she went to work, her tongue becoming increasingly skilled in the art of fellatio. Maia always had to be held down, attempting to roll away if Erica loosened her hold from her thighs.

Derek walked in just as his wife cried out, a bemused, almost bored look his face- this was nothing out of the ordinary for them.

"Boyd's up and moving around. I'm going to get a shower and get started on breakfast. Either of you want to join," he asked, taking off his pants and throwing them aside. Erica and Maia exchanged a look and with an approving nod, Erica sauntered off into the bathroom after Derek, growling impressively at his backside.

Maia instead got up and went down the hall to go see Isaac, Boyd stepping out of his unofficial room at the same time. He was shocked at the sight of her nakedness, averting his eyes in respect, "Sorry Maia."

"No Boyd, its alright. Besides, you get used to it- nudity is a part of wolf life. Ripping your whole wardrobe to shreds is costly and tiresome when you ruin your favorite jeans. I have to go wake Isaac up and Derek and Erica are in the shower but they should be down soon. Just help yourself to anything you want- this is your home now after all," Maia smiled, kicking open Isaac's door and barking playfully as she went to jump on the bed.

Boyd watched as Isaac leapt from underneath the covers and howled, tackling her to the ground. They laughed, sharing a kiss before he made his way downstairs, taking in the house. He had no idea of how to feel or think, grabbing a bottle of beer out of the fridge- he figured one wouldn't hurt him.

He tried to find a bottle opener before thinking of Derek and attempting to bite off the bottle top, hurting his mouth in the process. "Shit!"

Erica came downstairs in a tee shirt and a pair of underwear, amused at the sight of Boyd holding his mouth. "Use your teeth," she said, opening the fridge and pulling out two cartons of eggs. Boyd glared at her back, Erica moving around the kitchen, "I already did that." She turned to him as she took a massive mixing bowl into her arms, baring her fangs at him.

"Like I said, use your teeth."

He stared down at the bottle again, inhaling deeply and glaring at the bottle as if it offended him. Rage and primal instinct had to be the key to being a werewolf and Boyd was pleased to find that it worked. His teeth sharpened and he felt them lengthen as his eyes burned, prying of the bottle top as if it were nothing.

The rest of the pack came down the stairs and Boyd watched as they all assisted in making breakfast, Maia mixing pancakes as she sang at the top of her lungs, the rest of them either humming or laughing. He felt useless and sought to help, the Alpha female chastising him. "You will get your turn at making breakfast but today Marcus, you are an… honorary member of the pack. So sit and wait- the biscuits are almost done," Maia said, brandishing a spatula at him.

They were comfortable together and Boyd thought of how he would look set in that family picture, half-smiling to himself. It would definitely take him time to get used to the quirks that came with wolfhood and the pack, but from what he could see in front of him, it would be worth it.

"So we're going to eat and get changed and take you down to San Clemente- we can't take Isaac out for obvious reasons, but he's going stir crazy in here. We'll shop, get you some things for your room and some new clothes; your Alpha here is intensely fashion conscious-"

"Wait, you don't think I'm moving in here, do you? I mean, I have my parents and my little brother- I can't just pack up and move," Boyd said, everyone turning on him. They had strange looks on their faces, as if it pained them to hear his admission. Derek was the first to speak, stepping towards Boyd, "You can't just be a separate entity outside of the pack Boyd. It'll take some time but you'll feel just as we do, the familial ties that bind you to each of us. We all feel pain and a sense of loss and longing when one of us leaves that is only remedied by being together. Boyd, you are part of our family now… and all others: those cease to exist in time."

Boyd looked at them, straightening up in his seat and swallowing. "That's not what we discussed."

"That loyalty for them, your human family," Maia said quietly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Is what you gave to us."

They had promised him strength, power, invulnerabilities, notoriety, friendship, family… loyalty to him, but was it worth the family that he had known? That had raised him and loved him? As he pondered that, Maia met his eyes, hers glowing embers set within her beautiful face and he felt a raw foreign sense of kinship to her, feeling his eyes tingle. And then she smiled, looking at the yellow-gold eyes staring back at her, "You feel it growing inside of you, don't you Marcus? Its strange and its new, but it feels right at home. Because there it is- there he is, your wolf and he is calling out to mine, answering me as I beckon him. You're holding on to your humanity and of course, it is good to do so, but there are some things that are commonplace in that life that are not necessary here. Look at me Boyd: I am your mother. I am your sister. I am your friend. I am your lover. I am your protector. I am everything you will ever need and the pack is your home now- your family now. We all abandoned the family and the humans that showed us trifle affections once, because no affection is like that of someone who understands you on the most primal of levels and biology. Now what is your choice, Boyd- them or us?"

"You," Boyd breathed, entranced by the red eyes that demanded his obedience.

"Exactly as you should."

* * *

Maia and Derek were walking behind their pack through the mall, watching the three teens becoming better friends. Boyd was assimilating with ease but Maia sensed his hesitancy giving away to a calm demeanor that radiated… power.

"He could be an Alpha one day- of his own pack, or maybe ours when we get old and useless. I think he's got the potential," Maia murmured, her hand on her husband's arm. Derek nodded before his phone rang, reaching to get it. He looked at the number before stopping dead in his tracks, answering the call, "Scott?"

"Derek, we've got trouble in Beacon Hills."

Maia watched her Alpha's face as he drove, feeling the slight lag in the car and sighing. "We have to get the Escalade we were looking at. Tomorrow if we can," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear. Derek was quiet, ignoring her as he drove.

Police sirens and flashing lights greeted them as they pulled up at the Armor Tire and Service Center where Scott had told Derek to meet him, the Camaro slowing down before pulling around the corner. The Omega and the human came out of the shadows, both of the Alphas going to meet them.

"What happened," Derek asked, looking at Scott. His wife however, was focused on Stiles, the human smelling… off. His heart was racing and instead of fear, there was a smell of dread rolling off of him- the scents were almost the same, but the latter was more distinct with foreboding. "Stiles, what did you see?" He looked at her and sighed, scratching his head. "It was this… thing. My Jeep was up in the hydraulic lift and my body wouldn't seem to move- I tried to warn the mechanic but it attacked him. It cut the line on the lift and I watched as he was crushed, by my car as he fell to the floor. I was paralyzed and the creature came up to the glass door of the waiting area- it looked at me with these big reptilian eyes. You know how you see someone familiar, but you can't tell its them for sure because they're wearing a Halloween mask? It was like that, like I was looking at one of you… but it wasn't."

Maia stepped closer to him, grabbing him around the neck suddenly in a movement that made Scott snarl. Derek roared at him and pinned him back against the building they hid behind, looking at his wife. She lowered her face down to Stiles' neck, inhaling the scent there before raising his hand and bringing it to her nose.

"Hey Derek, remember that scent we came across in the woods? The pungent one?"

He stepped away from Stiles' and sniffed him as well, pulling away suddenly, "Yeah, he smells like death." Maia looked at the young man before turning to Scott, her husband sighing. "Looks like you were right McCall. We have trouble in Beacon Hills."


	19. Abomination

"Are you alright?"

Boyd stood beside Maia, seeing her leaning against the wall, one foot propped up and her arms folded across her chest. "I'm fine Marcus. I just have a lot on my mind," the Alpha murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear and sighing. The two of them watched as Isaac ran along the length of the basement, attacking Derek who fended him off easily. The attack was repeated again and again, Isaac ending up on his back each time.

"Come on," Derek shouted, angry at how little Isaac seemed to be trying. Erica shrugged and rushed him as well, dispatched easily by the more experienced Alpha. "Give me something else, something unexpected!"

Erica came out of nowhere and jumped on Derek, kissing him passionately. He gave in to it for a moment before tossing her down beside Isaac, his mate shaking her head. "I think its time for a break," Maia said quietly, coming off of the wall and moving towards the majority of her pack. Isaac agreed with her, breathing labouredly because of his broken ribs. "I second that. I think I've broken about twenty bones in my body-" Derek growled and broke his arm, Maia roaring at him as Isaac yelped in pain. "And that makes twenty-one, you little shit." The Alpha female felt her wolf starting to rear up within her, full of wrath and indignation. "What the hell Derek," she asked, moving to crouch protectively in front of her Beta and glaring at her husband. "The three of you think that I'm teaching you how to fight? No, I'm teaching you how to survive because Maia and I will not always be there to protect you! We could die as easily as one of you by a hunter's hand- even by the lizard creature running around the Hills and you would be utterly defenseless how you are," Derek said, his mate sensing the protective tone in his words. He wasn't trying to hurt his pack- he was trying to make them stronger, better wolves. "And I… I couldn't live with myself knowing that I could have done more to save one of you if anything happened; so I'm trying to teach you everything I know as quickly as I can. I need you to work with me: Boyd, Erica, Isaac- I'm doing this for you."

"Boyd, take your brother upstairs and help him get a shower- Erica, get started on dinner please," Maia said, giving her young wolves a small smile and letting her eyes convey the message of how much she loved them. When they were gone she glanced over at Derek, noticing that his eyes were on her, staring, watching- his thoughts were in overdrive. He caught her gaze and moved towards his wife, sighing, "It started out as a joke didn't it, them being our children? But there as close to children as we will ever have, and Maia, it feels all too real now."

"Yes, it does… but that doesn't mean that you can go around breaking them down in an attempt to build them up," she shouted in a hushed whisper, rounding on him. "And especially not with Isaac- he's still very fragile; you know that Derek."

He growled at her, frustrated- Derek knew that she worried over Isaac, favored him above the others. True, she loved them all but there was something different about the wolf she had made versus the ones he himself had bitten. "Maia, you have no idea how well I understand Isaac. It takes so much restraint to try and be the Alpha, when all I want to do is take our cub- my cub- and curl up around him into a shield to keep him from all of those hurts. Its what I was made for, what I was born to do: take care of my pack," he said, grabbing her around the wrist and allowing his claws to pierce her flesh.

Maia snapped at him before pulling away, climbing the stairs to the upper hallway swiftly.

"Get washed up for dinner. I want to be at the lacrosse game by eight."

* * *

Maia climbed into the stands and sat between Boyd and Erica, the male wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He could smell worry on her- over the past few days, his nose had far surpassed what any human could ever hope to sense and he could tell one of his owns' disposition merely by a spike or drop in their chemical makeup.

"I'm alright Boyd," his Alpha said as she tried to soothe his own nerves, snuggling into his side. "I just want to keep an eye on Scott- he may not be part of the pack but he is one of our kind."

They watched the game closely, Maia wishing that she could still take the field. The opposing side had a behemoth on their team that the crowd was calling the Abomination, a player that was tearing up the Beacon Hills field. And then her ears flicked, hearing the one named Jackson talking to Scott quietly, "What are you doing? You could easily take him down- just lose control."

"I can't- not with Allison's grandfather sitting in the stands," Scott replied, Maia feeling herself pale.

She turned to see the Argent patriarch in the stands further away, his granddaughter beside him. Maia had only seen him once but knew that he had pulled strings with the League, pretty much a shot caller- and if it was true, he was to blame for much bad that had happened in her life. She saw him wrap his coat around Allison's shoulders before the girl started to dig in the pockets, Stiles moving past her; the exchange was quick, but the Alpha's ability to track was quicker.

Without even thinking about Derek- who was currently patrolling the area for any sign of the lizard creature- she turned to Erica, looking at Stiles' retreating back, "Follow him. I'll call to Derek."

Boyd was curious but let it go, more focused on the game than what mischief Stiles was getting himself into. The coach found himself short one player due to injuries and started searching the crowd before his eyes landed on Boyd, "Hey, you! Do you know how to play lacrosse?" The wolf looked at Maia and she smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Have fun, son."

He stood up and everyone seemed in awe of him- he had gotten taller since the Bite and filled out with muscle, becoming even larger than he had been previously and he had been no small human.

Maia turned and locked eyes with Gerard, fearless and almost challenging. If he had not known her true nature before, he knew it then, seeing her eyes flash crimson.

There was a low rumbling growl of discontent from the tree line, much lower than humans could possibly hear and Maia turned to see Derek's eyes glowing against the darkness, growling in reply before she spoke. "Find Erica- she has the boy," the Alpha female said before tucking her hair behind her ears and cheering Boyd on loudly.

He was tearing up the field, blocking and bulldozing down the much weaker human players. The massive player they had nicknamed the Abomination went after Boyd and Maia tensed, knowing that they were going to collide, her wolf roaring with the need to protect- even from something that could not possibly harm him. The Abomination went down and she heard Boyd growl, the wolf turning towards her with eyes on fire. She stood and stared back at him, allowing her eyes to shift; she challenged him, trying to beat his wolf down to keep Boyd from phasing on the field. She could hear Scott telling him to leave the field, meeting the Omega's eyes repeatedly as he did her bidding. But Boyd was stubborn and remained on the field, his Alpha forced to simply sit and watch the chaos unfold. The referee whistled for the next play and Scott scored, pushing Boyd out of the way in a move that broke his leg- it was audible to everyone, those with and without supernatural hearing. Everyone rushed onto the field save for Maia, knowing that Scott's healing would kick in fast and that he would be fine. She stood and started towards the parking lot, calling for her fledgling, "Marcus!" He ran to her side and she climbed into Derek's Camaro, speeding off back towards their house.

Maia ripped the jersey from Boyd's shoulders once they were in the house, growling at him loudly. "I gave you a chance, child and you risk it all for what, some fool's glory? When I beckon you, I expect you to come running Boyd- you may have some dignity left when it comes to Derek, but not with me. I am your Alpha and if I have to, I will force you to back down," she snarled out, her words plagued with barks and snaps from her wolf as she fought the urge to phase. Maia's eyes seemed to burn with the intensity of the sun as she stared Boyd down, the werewolf suddenly unable to keep his feet as he fell to his knees. She forced him down onto all fours before bending down into his ear and roaring, "I am the Alpha and you will bow to me!"

"Maia!"

She was brought back by Isaac shouting her name, snapping back into composure as if a switch had been flipped. Boyd looked as if he were in immense pain, panting heavily and trying not to completely collapse under the immense weight of her words. Maia turned to her Beta, his eyes accusatory even as he moved to where Boyd was, "Come on brother. Come on…" He got Boyd to his feet and pulled an arm around his shoulders, starting towards the stairs. "You need to take a walk Maia," Isaac said, his words punctuated with growls. Without another word, Maia went to do just that, stomping through the forest.

She had thought she could pride herself on being- mostly- levelheaded when it came to her fledgling pack, but something tonight had triggered the Alpha instinct within her she had never truly tapped into; Maia had never sought subservience or obedience from her wolves, only loyalty in the face of adversity. Maybe it was the fact that the pack was being attacked from two sides, the wolves still much too young to realize how dangerous things were becoming for the five of them and that the Alpha pair was trying to cover all of their asses them safe.

A howl pierced the air and Maia's ears zeroed into the sound, her heart skipping a beat: she would know that wolf anywhere.

It was Derek.

She took off through the forest, phasing into her wolf as she burst out of the tree line in front of the school and following her mate's scent into the old pool. The first thing Maia saw was Stiles holding up Derek in the water, her mate looking at her, "Watch your back! Its venomous!" She turned and looked at the lizard creature as it stalked around the edge of the pool, letting out a snarl as her hackles raised. It darted towards her, snarling and lunged out at her left flank, its hands tipped with claws. Maia decided that the water was her best option, plunging in and phasing as Stiles swam towards her.

"The thing scratched Derek- he's paralyzed," the young boy said, exhausted. Her mate glared and Maia nodded, wrapping her arms around Derek. She nodded to Stiles, seeing how grateful he was to her, "Its alright. You can give him to me."

"Maia!"

Scott threw his hand out to her, Maia instead pushing Stiles towards him and watching the friends reunite. "Scott- move," the Alpha female shouted before snarling at the creature as it lurked on the opposite side of the pool. She scrambled out, pulling Derek with her even as she phased and the animal lunged at both her and Scott. Maia deflected its claws with a swipe of her own massive paw, its tail coming back around to smash the Omega into a mirror on the wall. She yelped as the creature pinned her down on her back, its razor-sharp talons raising up the side of her face. Derek shouted her name and she turned her face towards him, seeing how hard he was struggling to move. His wife phased back to her human form- if she was going to die, she was going to do it in her skin.

To her shock, the creature froze and brought its face down towards her, its tongue flicking out to drag along her cheekbone. It was a cold, burning sensation, Maia's bottom lip trembling even as she attempted to keep her fear at bay.

"Hey!"

Scott grabbed a piece of broken mirror, slashing at the creature who caught sight of its own reflection as it started towards the young werewolf. It seemed to confused, as if the sight of its own face frightened it and Maia inhaled with a gasp as it ran away, slinking into the darkness of the school.

The Alpha female scrambled to her feet and went to her mate, Derek pulling himself up into a sitting position to bring her into his arms. Scott pulled off his jacket to wrap it around her naked body, his fingers stroking her cheek, "Are you okay?" Maia nodded and leaned against her husband, closing her eyes. The Omega pulled out a small flash drive from his back pocket, holding it out to the Alpha pair and swallowing.

"I think this holds the key to whatever that is," Scott said, Derek reaching out for the flash drive and shaking his head. "I already know what the creature is- it's a Kanima. It was scared by its own reflection because it doesn't know what… or who it really is," Derek said, feeling Maia drop her forehead to his chest. She knew the stories as well as he did- he'd made sure to impart his family's collective wisdom of the supernatural on her, if only to keep her safe if confronted by things much more evil and deadly than themselves. "The Kanima is a shape shifter- like us," she continued, Scott looking down at her. "But its not right. Something went wrong."

The Omega nodded, trying to figure out how to simply get rid of it. "We can work together to fight, get it out of Beacon Hills- Derek, we know people who can help," he started, glowing crimson eyes shutting him up almost immediately.

"The Argents are no match for the Kanima. I will find it Scott. And I will kill it."


	20. Delving Into the Darkness

The kids were waiting up when Derek and Maia walked through the door, Erica sitting between her pack brothers. Derek had sent her away when the Kanima had appeared with the intent of getting Maia- when she hadn't appeared in a few minutes, he had had to call for his mate himself. "Derek, I am so sorry-" He just raised his hand and waved her off, leaning on Maia for support.

"Go to bed- all three of you. Boyd, Erica, I'd let you stay home tomorrow, but I really need both of you at school so people don't… worry," Derek said, he and Maia dragging themselves upstairs. They undressed in silence before the Alpha male collapsed onto the bed, looking up at his wife as she stared out of the window quietly. "This isn't right," he murmured quietly, his eyes tracing the long lines of her back. Maia smirked without really thinking that his words were funny, her nails digging into the window frame, "No, its not… but then again, when have things ever gone right for us?" He pondered her reply before closing his eyes and letting his body fall back into the bedding, letting out a sigh. "Maia, I need you to be honest with me; you owe me at least that much. All of this insanity in Beacon Hills started when you-"

"Hey, I don't owe you a goddamn thing," Maia snarled, looking back over her shoulder at the man sprawled out across her bed. "And don't blame this bullshit on me- I haven't fucking done anything to result in a Kanima. Hell, you were the Alpha here; why weren't you in control?"

Derek opened his eyes then and looked at the ceiling, exhaling, "I was in control. I was building my pack." They met each other's fierce gaze and Maia was the one to finally speak, her nails curling into talons.

"Jackson."

* * *

It was quiet in the boys' locker room as Jackson sat on the weight bench, staring absentmindedly at the steam rising from the showers. His mind was racing with thoughts of McCall and Derek and the mysterious woman who was suddenly a fixture at his side- if she could be a wolf, why couldn't he?

And as if speaking of the devil- well, thinking- she cleared her throat from over his shoulder, Jackson standing in a blinding motion and backing himself against a wall. It wasn't a smart move on his part, Maia thought, and then she was on him like a cat on the mouse, her hand wrapping tightly around his throat. "Aw, what's the matter Jackson? You don't look happy to see me," she said in a mocking purr, smiling down at him. The teen swallowed before mustering up a glare, "I'm not: I don't know you and you don't know me."

"That breaks my heart darling," the Alpha female pouted. "Being that my blood runs through your cold little veins."

Jackson's eyes widened slightly- she knew that he had been bitten and could obviously tell that he wasn't a wolf; Derek must have sent her to take care of him so as to keep their deadly little secret. "You can't kill me." He was startled by Maia's dagger-like grin, the woman leaning into his face and looking into his eyes with a gaze that could have killed.

"Why would I kill you Jackson? I need you."

Time seemed to pass in a blur for Jackson, being thrown into the trunk of Maia's Challenger and driven God knows where. He was then shuttled out of a garage- seeing the inside of a lavish house for a split second- before he was taken to a very dark, very cold room.

Derek stepped out of the shadows and pulled the string to the single light bulb that dangled from the ceiling. Jackson was shoved forward towards him by the Alpha's mate, the rest of their pack leaning against various walls to watch. "Did you get it," Derek asked his wife, the woman reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out something wrapped in plastic. She gave him the small, informal package and stepped back- Jackson was his problem.

"Well, I haven't heard from you in awhile Jackson," Derek said, prowling around the teen slowly. He could sense his mounting fear, almost surprised by how stoic Jackson really was. "And that surprises me, even after I gave you the Bite. Which I only did to pacify you… But what really pisses me off, is that I spent all of my time grooming you to be one of my wolves and nothing happened. And absolutely nothing happened, right?"

When Jackson was silent, he paused, looking at his vulnerable back, "What happened the night of the full moon?"

"Nothing," he replied quietly, swallowing. "I even taped myself; I can show it to you."

The Alpha male unwrapped the package he held, the plastic falling away to reveal a shard of glass Maia had taken from the scene of the first Kanima attack. He could see that venom coated one of the edges, Erica and Isaac moving forward quickly to bring Jackson to his knees. "Have you ever heard the saying that 'a snake isn't bothered by its own venom'? Unfortunately for you Jackson, past history makes me not believe you. And this… this might be unpleasant." He struggled against the two young wolves, but it was pointless, Derek tipping the edge of the glass into his mouth and allowing a single drop to hit his tongue, Erica pulling his entire head back by his hair.

It took a moment, but then Jackson's entire body locked up, Maia letting out a frustrated snarl. "He's fucking paralyzed," she said, her eyes glowing crimson as she took a step towards the defenseless young man. Derek growled and shook his head, "Its pointless Maia- killing him. Besides, Isaac needs a word with Jackson here. Go cool off. Outside."

Maia turned and stalked up into the house, knowing that Boyd was following after her.

"Mai."

She looked over her shoulder, giving him a half-smile before taking off her jacket and shoes, tucking her hair behind her ears. Boyd watched as she stepped out into the backyard, curling her toes into the grass and closing her eyes. "Come stand beside me Marcus. I have to cool off," she said, extending her hand. He did as she asked, his fingers curling around hers as Maia turned her face up to the sky. "Your dad thinks I'm a hothead… but I'm really just trying to keep us all safe. Together." And then the Alpha smiled, Boyd's eyes locked on her face, "And here it comes."

Just as she spoke, the sky opened up, drenching them both with the pure coolness that only water possessed. Maia looked at her companion when he started to laugh, squeezing his hand just a little tighter. "The best thing known to this great world, isn't it," she asked, Boyd nodding as he dropped her hand and moved to pull his shirt off. She watched him run his hands back over his head, his lips parting ever so slightly to kiss the rain. "This is indescribable…" And then they were no longer alone, Maia looking over her shoulder at Erica and Isaac. They both had strange, curious looks on their face, as if they were seeing something new for the first time- and well, they were experiencing the rain like never before.

When Derek was done with Jackson, he found them all half-naked in the rain, staring up at the clouds and laughing, Maia smiling quietly as she watched. Her eyes were calm and almost tranquil even behind the fire that lived in them, defined her- her tee shirt dress clung to her every curve, her mass of corkscrew curls thick and heavy and wild. Derek knew that she was what gave purpose to his otherwise meaningless life, that his pack… his children were his legacy.

And whatever threatened that had to be destroyed.

And that meant Derek had to find the Kanima, soon.

"Hey, the family's all together now," she said as he kicked his shoes off and walked towards her. He didn't say a word as he cupped her face in his hands, kissing her lips and tasting the rain upon them. Maia was caught off-guard, her hands over his even as she pulled away, her eyes searching his carefully- there was more behind that kiss than just simple desire. "What is it?" Derek pressed his forehead to hers and sighed, blinking away droplets of water from his lashes. "I was just thinking about how much you mean to me, about how much this family means to us. And I realized that the thought of living without you, of being Derek without you… was unbearable," he replied, knowing that the fledgling wolves weren't paying enough attention to be anxious. His mate exhaled quietly, looking up at her husband, "You don't ever have to worry about that Derek- and I swear that on my life. We will get through this together, no matter what."

He brought her forehead to his lips and tasted her flesh, hoping that she would never break that promise to him…

It was later that night that Derek found himself awake, sitting on the edge of the bed with his chin in his hand. Maia and Isaac were in each other's arms, Erica lying abandoned in the sheets from where he had pulled himself away from her. He couldn't possibly sleep, not when his thoughts were running wild with the Kanima- it had already attacked the most important person in his life and who was to say that it wouldn't try again, succeed even?

"Derek?"

He turned to look at Maia, his mate staring at him intently; she hadn't really been sleeping. She could never sleep when he was so troubled and so she sat up in bed, rubbing her throat to remove the hoarseness from her voice. "You won't be able to sleep until we get to the bottom of this," Maia said stately- she had known Derek for the better part of her life and knew his ways almost as well as her own. "Let's go for a run to clear your head; we can talk after."

The two wolves left their pack, running all out through the woods of Beacon Hills, side by side, the sound of their pounding footfalls matching every beat of their hearts. Maia took off through some underbrush, leading Derek to the river where he found her shortly after, his mate having reared up on her hind legs and shaking the magic of her wolf from her human form. She watched the air shimmer around Derek as he stood naked before her, running his hand back through his hair with a sigh.

"How do you prevent something akin to an illness," he asked, trying to think logically. "That's what the Bite is, essentially. Its in our blood and when we transmit it to fledglings, its like exposure. They're being exposed to a bloodborne pathogen."

"Alright, pathogen. You prevent it with medicine, vaccines- things that introduce the pathogen in small enough doses to have an immunoreaction," Maia replied, relying on her previous knowledge of infectious diseases- Derek had better been damn glad his wife aced every biology class she had ever taken. He nodded and turned to stare at the rushing river, hearing her move to his side, "But he had never been exposed-" Derek went silent, remembering something that he had neglected to mention. "I should have killed her when I had the chance…" His wife gripped his shoulder, seeing the muscles tense in his back. "Killed who?"

Derek looked at her, letting out a silent growl as his eyes darkened. "If disease can be passed sexually, can something like lycanthropy or a resistance to it be passed the same," he asked, his nails curling into talons angrily.

"I- I'm not sure; we aren't the norm when it comes to biology, but… it could be. But that means that its Lydia then," Maia murmured, her husband turning in the direction of where they came. He flexed his muscles, preparing to phase, "Then we kill her."

"Wait! You wouldn't let me kill Jackson so you can't kill Lydia; test her and get proof first," Maia said, gripping Derek's shoulder to make him pause. He narrowed his eyes before looking back over his shoulder at her, trying his best to push her buttons. "Since when do you give a fuck about humans Mai?" His wife smirked and brushed past him while banging her shoulder against his, "It isn't about humans or werewolves anymore. I'm in fucking mom mode Derek- and she's... somebody's kid. I know how I felt when someone hurt my child, how I would feel if anyone tried to hurt my pack. We're going to do this but we're going to do this right. We'll have Marcus and Erica test her during school-"

Derek shook his head, knowing that his next words were going to piss her off beyond belief, "Not Boyd… Isaac."

"Excuse me?"


	21. Kanima Rising

Maia sat in her kitchen, Boyd standing behind her against the counter with his arms folded across her chest- he had seen to it to watch over her, acting almost like her protector. She stared at her phone, waiting for a call or a text, anything really: she just wanted to know that her kids were safe.

Heavy footsteps came at the door and she looked up, Derek searching her eyes.

"Nothing," he asked, his wife shaking her head.

"Nothing."

He moved to the door and pulled on his jacket, "I'm gonna go to the school, see what's taking them so long… Boyd, you stay here and look after Maia: keep her in this house. Alright?" He got a nod of agreement and Derek went out the door, going after his two young wolves.

Isaac and Erica walked into their Chemistry class together, both smiling- something that they had never done before their changes. The young male looked at Scott and Stiles before allowing his eyes to shift to Lydia and narrow slightly. He placed himself between the girl and his pack mate, pushing Erica forward gently to her seat. They sat beside each other, Isaac looking at his wolf sister, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear when it fell forward. "We have to get close to her, but Derek and Maia were right about her possibly having protectors," Erica murmured, her words catching the attention of Scott. She smiled then and he flashed his eyes at her before looking forward at their teacher.

For the class assignment they had to switch lab partners for each step, Erica trying to get as close to Lydia as she could, her hand wrapped around the small vial of Kanima venom Maia had given her.

At the first part of the lab, Scott and Erica ended up together, the Omega turning to glare at her. "You know I won't let you hurt her," he said underneath his breath, looking over Erica's shoulder at Allison. They exchanged a worried glance before Erica moved within his line of sight, sighing, "I have to do as I was told. Don't you understand how… dangerous she could be?"

"Its none of your business-"

Erica looked over her shoulder at Allison as well, smirking as she laid her hand on his thigh. "Would you endanger her then? You've already turned on your pack- what's a little demon spawn running around?"

"I don't belong to Maia or Derek or any other Alpha. They were never my pack and I will never become one of you," Scott hissed, resting his hand over Erica's and piercing her flesh with his claws. She let out a small growl and bared her teeth at him, feeling her eyes glow venomously.

"I wouldn't speak so soon if I were you Scott…"

Isaac sat beside Stiles across the classroom, staring at the back of a strawberry-blonde head. Long forgotten feelings started to well up inside of him and he growled, Stiles looking at him. "How about you control yourself, eh Isaac? You can't wolf out inside of a classroom; after all, you did just get acquitted for murder and you don't wanna go back so soon now do you," the human asked, Isaac smirking. "Don't try and distract me Stiles- I know you have feelings for her. Don't we all?" When he received a blank stare, he turned back to Lydia, reminiscing on the foggy human memories that still lingered in his brain, "I asked her out during freshman year, when she was a little less popular and I was a little less awkward- she rejected me. At the time I couldn't do anything about it… but now, I just really want to kill her. After I let Maia have her first; she has sort of an oral fixation for pretty little girls…"

"If you and that she-bitch even think to go near her," Stiles started, Isaac allowing his eyes to flash gold.

"I would seriously think about finishing that sentence Stilinski, especially if you want to live to see another fucking day."

At the next stage of the experiment Isaac and Erica regrouped at a lab table in the corner, sitting beside each other and staring at Lydia. "You have to get next to her, brother," the female wolf murmured, pulling the vial of venom from her pocket and sliding it into Isaac's jacket. "Influence the bitch, flirt with her, do whatever you have to and get this venom inside of her." Isaac half-smiled as he looked at his pack mate, seeing her fierce gaze, "You really want to please mama wolf don't you?"

"Don't you," Erica asked with a smirk as they moved to the final stage of the experiment. "After all, we are damn good at it…"

There was a kid sitting with Lydia as Isaac approached her lab station, heading off Scott as he sought to keep the wolves away from their prey. He looked at the young boy with an intimidating glare, looking at the stool he sat upon, "You're in my seat." The kid hurried to a free station and Isaac moved to Lydia's side, smiling as he looked at her. "Hi Lydia." She blushed even while maintaining that same uppity expression that had occupied her features since freshman year, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Hi Isaac. Do you want to add the solute to the solution and mix it up," Lydia asked, her eyes unashamedly roving over his muscular build. Erica could feel herself literally bristle with anger that she would eye Isaac like that, but stayed her seat nonetheless, seeing him mixing the solution before pulling out the vial of Kanima venom and pouring it into the beaker without alerting any of the humans to their plans. He swirled the solution, slowly turning the liquid into a crystalized substance that continued to solidify into a large rock candy crystal.

"As you can see, you have made sugar," Mr. Harris said, looking at Stiles and Scott and their failed experiment. "Well, most of you have."

Lydia offered the candy to Isaac before he smiled, pushing her hand towards her mouth gently, "No you eat it." She smiled and he watched a drop of Kanima venom slide down the crystal, holding back a growl.

"Suit yourself."

"Hey Lydia-"

Stiles called out to her, both Isaac and Erica turning to him just as Lydia put the candy into her mouth. They all waited for any sign of her being paralyzed- like only a known creature could be- but strangely, nothing happened. Isaac took a step back from her, the ringing bell sounding incredibly far off as he stared at Lydia. She was dangerous, he thought, his mind moving much faster than his body- her very existence put the only people he had ever loved in grave danger; Derek, Erica, Boyd… Maia.

At the thought of _her_ in danger, he started back towards Lydia menacingly as she started packing her books, something hard and warm crashing into his chest. "Isaac, outside! Now," Erica said, hearing his grisly growl rumbling even in her chest.

She pushed him out into the hallway before he tore away from her, people stopping to stare.

"Isaac, you have got to calm down-"

"We need to kill her. Now," Isaac spat through his teeth as he turned to face her, Erica shaking her head- Derek had been explicitly clear about how they were to proceed after the test and he was probably waiting for them in the parking lot as they spoke. "Before she kills someone I love. Because I can't bear it…" Erica swallowed and nodded, understanding him fully, "Bear losing her. Or him."

Isaac cupped her face in his hands before kissing her, channeling as much love through the gesture as he possibly could.

"Or you."

She swallowed before taking his hand and pulling him outside, seeing Derek waiting for them. "What's the news," he asked roughly, looking at his fledglings. "She ate a piece of rock candy with the venom on it. Nothing happened. And I mean nothing- no paralysis or scales. What does it mean?"

"That its her," Derek replied, opening the car door. "Get in, we have to visit a friend."

* * *

"I don't understand this," Maia said, squinting at her laptop as she and Boyd lounged on his bed- she had been staring at it for much of the day, even though all she needed to know what already imprinted upon her thoughts. He was attempting to catch up on his homework before the others returned home. He looked up at her and saw the heavy crease between her brows, sighing, "Why have you never had sex with me?"

She raised an eyebrow as she looked at him, dismissing the bestiary pages momentarily. "You have never even looked at me in any manner that indicated you wanted something more from me Marcus," Maia replied matter-of-factly, her fledgling smirking. "I guess you are a very insightful creature then, huh?" They shared a laugh before Maia shook her head, turning back to her laptop, "Now back to this fucking archaic Latin; I'm rusty. Been years since I read any of Derek's family histories…"

"Try Google translate-"

She glared at him before sighing, hearing tires on the gravel walkway and perking up. "That's not Derek's car. Boyd-" He was already standing, starting towards the stairs, "On it."

He opened the door to see Scott standing on the doorstep, looking up at the house, "Boyd, where is Derek?"

"Out," he replied flatly, the Omega narrowing his eyes. "Maia, then."

"What do you want McCall?"

Maia padded down the stairs, her hair wild and wearing only a tee shirt and underwear, staring at Scott. He looked at her, seeing how innocent she seemed, the Alpha exuding a maternal air he wasn't entirely resistant to. "I know that you tested Lydia today and maybe there was cause to believe she was the Kanima, but we can't just say that she is without more proof. I'm going to convince you that she's not the creature… and if I can't, I'm prepared to fight," Scott said seriously, looking at her. Maia's eyes narrowed slightly and looked at him, folding her arms over her chest, "Fight, who Sott? Me? Boyd?"

"He may be bigger, but I'm faster-"

Maia growled and bared her teeth, Boyd throwing out an arm to keep her from pouncing on the Omega. "Mai, you heard what Derek said," he said with heavy bass into his voice, the woman submitting for the time being. All three of them turned to the driveway as the Camaro sped up to the garage, Derek stepping out to slam the door and approach Scott. "Maia, get dressed; we have things to do," he said, flashing his eyes red to signal to her that they were going to kill Erica. "McCall, shouldn't you be at the Argents'? I'm pretty sure they'll be upset their guard dog has run off-"

"Look, you may not like me but what you're about to do is wrong," Scott said, the hairs on the back of his neck rising on end as Derek glared at him. He shoved the Omega into the house and closed the door behind him, Boyd providing the muscle he needed to knock Scott on his ass. "You don't realize that she's putting all of us in danger, not just my pack and myself but you and the Argents and your fucking Scooby Doo gang and all the rest of Beacon Hills. Lydia is an abomination, bitten by an Alpha-"

"Maybe she's immune!"

Derek scoffed and shook his head, allowing his eyes to flicker upstairs, "We've already looked at that possibility, poured over research and books, but its never been seen or heard of. But what is known that very rarely, an Alpha's bite will transform a person into a shape that reflects that person's true self-" Scott pulled himself to his feet and took a menacing step towards Derek, Boyd letting out a grisly growl of warning. "Then tell me why you bit Jackson thinking that he would die but that absolutely nothing happened. He rejected the Bite," Scott said, the Alpha's eyes tightening as his clawed hands curled into fists. "What if Lydia is immune because of Peter? What if she passed on her immunity to Jackson?"

"If she had passed on some sort of immunity, then Jackson wouldn't have been affected by the Kanima venom. Besides, its too late," Derek said, seeing a knowing look dawn in Scott's eyes.

A moment passed before his phone began to ring, Scott answering it, "Allison?"

"Scott," she said, her voice sounding frightened. "Maia and Erica and Isaac are standing outside. You have to get home. Please… or they're going to kill her. They're going to kill us all."

Scott looked at Derek and swallowed, the Alpha's jaw tight. "Get her and Stiles out of the house or we will kill them all," he said, allowing the Omega to leave. Boyd looked at Derek as the latter pulled out his own cell phone, calling Isaac, "Tell Maia to strike now. We're on our way."

The women stood in front of Scott's house as Isaac went through the back, knowing that they were being watched by Allison and Stiles.

"You hate her don't you? For having their blood running through her veins," Erica asked quietly, Maia's face steely. The Alpha growled as one of the curtains pulled back, seeing Allison's face in the window, "I understand her, loving Scott against everything she knows is right. But yes, I hate her. Like you wouldn't believe…"

There was a crash from inside the house as Isaac attacked the humans, Maia listening acutely to the fight. And then her preternatural hearing caught the sound of a fourth heartbeat, sounding… almost human, a heartbeat she had heard before. "Erica, go help Isaac. Now." Maia heard a window open up and stared at the roof, seeing the dark shape slither out of the darkness. It met her eyes and she tilted her head inquisitively, the Kanima hissing at her before it scampered off the roof and into the trees. She started towards it before hearing the squealing of Derek's tires behind her and turning to see her mate and Boyd starting towards the house. "Move," Derek shouted as the door was flung open, Alison holding a bow pointed at Maia. He snarled roughly, seeing McCall appear over her shoulder, "Get that fucking arrow off of my wife's face before I rip her throat out! I'll be damned if another Argent takes away another person I love."

Sensing that Derek was close to his breaking point, Stiles and Scott drug Erica and Isaac to the porch, Boyd's eyes flickering to his pack mates, one prone and defenseless, the other unconscious.

"They're alive," Derek said lowly, trying to calm the young wolf. "Just wait."

"You were wrong about this one Derek," his wife murmured, moving slowly towards the house and onto the porch. Allison looked at her, her hand tight on her bow as the werewolf eyed her. "He's not an Omega at all… He's already the Alpha of his own pack."

There was the sound of sirens in the distance and Maia turned to look back at Derek, scooping up Erica in her arms, "We need to leave. The Kanima is long gone and we don't need to be here when the police arrive."

The pack took their wounded and began to run, trying to get as far away from the police as possible. Maia led the retreat before pausing, her breath heavy as her mind raced in archaic Latin, spinning before her in its full text.

One sentence stood out in stark contrast to her, Maia whispering quietly, "Where the wolf seeks a pack, the Kanima… seeks a friend."


	22. Involvement

The house was silent as Maia got out of bed and started to dress, casting a wayward glance back at her sleeping mate. She knew that things had been tense and strained since she had come home- mostly because of her and the secrets she was keeping- but even under all of that, she knew that the life she and Derek shared was worth fighting for.

And she at least could see where they would need allies.

She had to save their family...

Scott jerked awake to the sound of a soft rapping against his window- which was on the second floor of his house- allowing his claws to lengthen before moving to throw the glass open and snarl. Maia Hale was perched on the windowsill as if she were simply standing at the front door, looking at him calmly, "Well, can I come in?"

"Not a chance."

"Its just me Scott- Maia- and no one else. Look, I came to see you because we need to talk about Jackson," Maia said pointedly, seeing the shocked look dawn on his baby-like features. "Yeah, I know and I know that you know. And unless you want to help me stop the whacked-out little psycho, I'm going to have to tell Derek and he's going to kill him."

She slid into the room and Scott grew less wary, looking at the ring on her left hand as she twisted it absentmindedly. "You're doing this for him, aren't you? For Derek," he asked as he watched her seem to sink inside herself a bit, Maia half-smiling sadly. "I can honestly say that he is the single most important thing in my life Scott and I will do anything to protect him; the Kanima spared him once but I doubt it'll do it again. Derek's going to get himself killed trying to be the big, bad wolf of Beacon Hills…"

"So why do you think Jackson was paralyzed by the venom test if he is the Kanima," Scott questioned quietly, the older female shrugging. "Maybe it only works when he is in human form, but hell, I don't know about anything anymore Scott; I just know that I have to get close to him. Study him and try and figure out what he is."

Scott chuckled humorlessly and shook his head, "That'll never happen."

"I figured that, but the bigger problem than stopping Jackson is protecting everyone. My pack, Derek… Allison," Maia murmured as she took a seat at Scott's desk and sighed. He looked at her sad eyes and swallowed, knowing some of the history between the Hales and the Argents. "You would do that for me?" She half-smiled and nodded, drawing one of her knees up to her chest, "I've already said it: my blood runs through your veins Scott McCall. That makes us family, wolf-siblings and I'm pretty much forced by biology to keep you alive… and happy, even if the ways to achieve those goals seriously conflict, brother."

Maia looked around Scott's room and tucked her hair behind her ears before sighing again, looking at the young Omega. "I know that most likely Derek's going to finally make his move tomorrow night- on both Jackson and Lydia- and the only chance we have to work this out is to move Jackson to safety… now; Lydia is not going to be an issue come tomorrow when I tell him for sure that she's not the Kanima. Your friend Stiles is the Sherriff's son, right," she asked, her eyes darkening as she began to calculate their plan. When Scott nodded, she stood and moved towards the window, "Get him to commandeer a prisoner transport truck from the station and meet me- you, Allison, Stiles- in the woods near Hale House. One hour Scott. One."

She disappeared into the darkness then, leaving the young man to ponder how strangely his life had taken a sharp left turn in such a short amount of time.

Jackson was sleeping when a lean, dark figure slipped into his room, snapping awake at the sense of danger that surrounded him.

"Jackson…"

The voice was haunting and almost ethereal, if it hadn't been for the earthy, undeniably human sounds woven through each of her syllables. He sat up and sought out who had spoken, looking up at Maia Hale with malice in his eyes as she stepped into a sliver of moonlight. "Get out-" His words died in his throat as he took her in, her hair falling in tight curls to her waist, her large red eyes piercing and hypnotizing. She was naked, her hardened body in display for him as she half-smiled, "Now, is that any way to greet someone who gave you back your life?"

"What do you want," Jackson asked, breathing hard as he tried to control his body's reactions to her; he knew she could sense everything in the room more acutely than he would ever be able to.

"To give you another chance…"

Maia held her hand out to him as he slipped under her spell and Jackson moved to wrap his fingers around her, a separate piece of his mind warning him of the dangers of the Alpha female, but he strangely couldn't force himself to care anymore. She held his gaze as she led him out of the house, pulling him through the woods, a soft smile dancing across her lips. Jackson was as influenced as anyone could be and she continued to walk, hearing soft voices ahead.

The three teens looked up as Maia appeared, Stiles feeling as if he had swallowed his own tongue while Allison and Scott tried to keep their eyes off of her.

"Hey Scott? I could use a little help here," Maia murmured, her eyes still locked with Jackson's. She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck before gently pressing her lips to his, eyeing Scott as he came up over Jackson's shoulder. With a blink and a gentle nod, Scott received the signal and clubbed Jackson on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. Maia dropped him and wiped her mouth, swallowing, "Ugh, he even... tastes disgusting. Bitter."

"Umm, Maia? You might want to put some clothes on before Stiles passes out from a lack of oxygen; he keeps forgetting to breathe," Scott said, trying to avert his eyes as he drug Jackson to the transport truck. Maia only smirked and trotted over to a tree, getting dressed from where she had left her clothes earlier. "I had to be prepared to phase; clothes get in the way of that."

They chained and shackled Jackson to the floor, the teens looking at Maia, "Now we have to wait. Keep him comfortable until I can work things out with Derek and the bestiary. Stay safe, kids."

"So what are you doing now? Playing both sides," Allison asked harshly as Maia started to stalk away, the other woman turning back to her. The Alpha approached them, indignant that she would even think to question her motives. "No Allison, I'm not playing both sides- I think I've made my allegiances very clear and there's no questioning I know which side I stand on. What I am doing is protecting all of us: there is something going on with Jackson that none of us understand and I will be damned if another… innocent soul is lost because of Derek," Maia replied venomously, her hackles raised. "Or an Argent."

"What are you talking about," Allison asked, searching her eyes.

Maia turned her back on the girl and started back to her home, calling back to Scott, "Keep a lid on your fucking girlfriend!"

* * *

Derek was still asleep by the time his mate made it home, sprawled out naked across the bed. She felt her stomach curl into knots as she looked at her husband, approaching the bed before taking a moment to realize that she reeked of teenage lust and needed a very hot shower before attempting to get anywhere near him.

She was just stepping into the shower when he appeared in the doorway, eyes half-lidded and running his fingers back through his hair. "Can't sleep baby," he asked, Maia turning to look at him as she rubbed her body down in heavily scented wash. "I woke up and you weren't there." His wife smiled and shook her head, turning to stick her head underneath the heavy spray, "I just went for a run; I'm home now. Go back to bed and I'll join you in a second."

"Why don't I just join you here?"

He moved into the shower with her, cupping her jaw in his hand before kissing her roughly, Derek looking at his mate. Maia had already prepared herself to be slammed up against the wall but the pressure of Derek's hand around her neck was tight and uncomfortable, the woman struggling to take a breath. "I just kissed him- its no big deal," she said with some difficulty, her husband tightening his grasp as he growled.

"Jackson, really," Derek asked, searching her eyes. "Isaac not enough for you anymore?"

"Don't!"

Maia looked at her husband and pulled his hand away before kissing him, her lips whispering against his, "Just… don't." He looked down at her, feeling her fingers pulling gently on the small hairs at the back of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body to his. Derek stroked her hair back and swallowed, looking at the woman in his arms- she was his mate, his soul… his absolute everything. She found herself pinned against the shower wall, this time with her legs wrapped around Derek's waist, the Alpha male kissing her feverishly as he pulled their bodies together.

"You are mine Maia," Derek said lowly in her ear, feeling his eyes burn as he stared at her shoulder. "And you belong to me…"

* * *

"What the fuck…"

Jackson woke up inside of a metal room, bumping his head on the roof. He attempted to reach up and touch his head before finding that he was pretty much immobile, knowing exactly who had gotten him into this predicament.

"Maia!"

Stiles and Scott stood outside of the van, looking at it nervously. The young werewolf swallowed as he heard Jackson trying to break the cuffs, knowing that he couldn't take the Kanima on his own, "Stiles, what if he- it isn't trying to kill us? I mean, the Kanima didn't kill you at the garage and it didn't kill any of us at the pool; Maia said it herself… there's something going on with all of this that we just don't understand."

"Then we should… you know, kill him. Avoid making it messy for everyone," Stiles murmured, swallowing as his friend turned to face him. Scott shook his head and sighed, leaning against the van. "Do you remember taking down Peter Hale? Jackson was there- Jackson helped us! We can't just kill him-"

"Scott, he's already killed two people! And those are the only one we know of!"

The Omega and Stiles stared at each other, the wolf feeling as if he was out of options. "And I know that he was just doing it so that Derek would bite him," the human said quietly, trying to reason with his friend. Scott defended Jackson, not knowing that the imprisoned teen was listening to his every word, "He just doesn't know what he's doing, just like I didn't when I first began to turn! That asshole Derek kept me from killing and Jackson- he has nobody to teach him! Maia is at least trying to do something, to save him and I'm going to help her. I have to call."

Jackson's eyes began to tear up and he allowed his head to hang, knowing that the end to his life seemed much closer now than he ever thought it could be at the tender age of seventeen.

Derek and Maia were in the grocery store stocking up on food, looking every bit the normal couple they sought out to be. He walked behind her, one hand on her shoulder to keep her close to him, smiling softly.

"You know, this is exactly how I wished life would be," Maia murmured, looking up at him as they paused in one of the aisles. "Minus the Kanima, of course."

"I understand what you mean. It's having the house and the kids and being happy… And you are, right," Derek asked quietly, looking down at her. He would have been blind to mistake the way her smile faltered and the sad look that flitted across her features, Maia recouping quickly to beam brightly at him. "I am Derek. I'm happy."

Her phone began to ring and she whipped it out to stare at the screen briefly before smiling, returning it back to her pocket.

"Alright big dog, I have to go take care of some stuff at City Hall. Think you can handle making dinner without me," Maia asked, her husband getting a dark look in his eyes. He took the cart from her and pushed on a little ways, curious as to where she was going, "What are you up to Maia Hale? You've been disappearing on me quite a bit as of late…" She only smiled and shook her head, moving to kiss his cheek. "Don't worry about it baby. You'll see soon enough."

Derek smirked as she started to walk away before calling out her name, pulling out his phone to read his translations from the bestiary, "I read over some of the text and although you were right about the translation, you missed one word. Its 'master', not 'friend'. The Kanima seeks a master-"

"And that means someone is controlling it," Maia said quietly, her thoughts turning to Jackson. "I gotta go.

"Be safe."


	23. Drawing Lines

Scott looked out the window as Maia's black Challenger pulled up outside, she having been the only person he could call. He knew that Sheriff Stilinski had probably already called his mother and he had to at least talk to her before Mrs. McCall effectively made him disappear from light of day.

"What the hell did you do Scott," Maia asked venomously when she made it past the front desk.

"He… the Kanima escaped- I don't know how but he got out! And Jackson's parents were already looking for him and he ran into the road, screaming about being kidnapped," Scott tried to explain, exasperated; he had a massive headache and knowing that he alone had screwed up only made it worse. "Jackson's family pressed a restraining order against us: we have to stay fifty feet away from him at all times. That means no speaking, no assault or harassment either physically or psychologically."

She looked at him, registering the guilty look on his face, "Allison was there, wasn't she?"

His silence was answer enough and Maia bared her teeth at him, her hands balling into fists. "I knew that this would happen- because of you and the fact that you can't control your little teenage prick, a kid might die! Jackson doesn't even know what he's doing because his master-"

"Master?"

Maia rubbed her temple and sighed, looking around to see if anyone was eavesdropping before she spoke. "Derek corrected one of my mistakes in the bestiary translations: 'The Kanima seeks a master', not a friend. And I think that when he phases or transforms he's put into a fucking fugue state that causes him to forget his actions. Like Derek said, the Kanima doesn't know who... or what it is," Maia said, narrowing her eyes in frustration. She knew that extreme measures would have to be taken in order to protect Jackson and get to the core of the Kanima issue, scheming a plan quickly in her head. "Alright, then. You're already lucky he's not pressing charges on you so just stick to the terms of the restraining order. You might not be able to get close, but I can-"

"Scott Anthony McCall," a harsh voice said, cutting off Maia's words.

They both stood as the shorter Mrs. McCall approached, Scott trying to figure out how to explain away Maia's involvement with him. However, she beat him to the punch, putting on a smile and extending her hand to Scott's mother. "Hello Mrs. McCall, my name is Maia Hale. I'm Scott's legal council," she said, his mother narrowing her eyes. "I'm sorry that my son hired you for whatever he's done-" Maia shook her curls out and chuckled once, "No ma'am, I'm a friend of… Sherriff Stilinski and his son. I was just providing him with some representation as the restraining order was issued." She lied so fluently that Scott was actually impressed by her, the woman surrounded by an air of authority that no one would readily question. "Wait, a restraining order," Mrs. McCall asked incredulously, looking at her son. "Scott, what the hell are you doing son? This is just the latest in a long line of issues you've been having- you act weird and you come in late at night from doing only God knows what! You're failing classes and they might even hold you back a year; what are you doing Scott?"He looked at the Alpha for answers, unsure of what he should say- she just met his eyes evenly and drew her lips into line. "What do I have to do, huh? Ground you from everything except work and school? Take Stiles away from you-" Scott gaped at her and the thought that she would hold his best friend against him, "Mom that's not fair and you know it!" Mrs. McCall sighed, exasperated, shaking her head at her son. "And neither is the way you've been treating me," she said, Maia sensing her sadness at the change she had seen in her son- a transformation was difficult for any person becoming a wolf and leaving the majority of their ties behind, but she had never thought to think of the people it affected as well… the very people getting left behind.

"I swear to you mom," Scott said firmly, trying to channel as much love through his eyes as possible. "If I could tell you, I would. You just don't understand!"

"Yeah, that makes two of us then. Thank you…"

Maia smiled sadly, helping her out, "Mrs. Hale. Derek Hale is my husband."

"Well, thank you for helping my son; Scott, meet me in the car," Mrs. McCall said pointedly, taking one last look at Maia and walking out. The Alpha exhaled and rubbed her temples, shaking her head. "You cannot tell her- anything Scott. Because a secret like this is something that will tear that woman apart; the only way Derek and I survived everything was because I… wanted it. Even when I was young, I wanted to be with him, a part of him and a part of his world. She cannot know," Maia murmured, reaching out to stroke Scott's hair out of his eyes.

"Or I will kill her."

His eyes widened and Maia shoved her nails into the back of his neck, piercing his skin, "And I swear I will."

* * *

The next morning Derek awoke with a start, having rolled over onto Maia's side of the bed to find himself alone. The entire house was quiet and he knew that the kids were at school, but was left wondering as to where his wife was.

After getting up and pulling on a pair of boxers, he walked downstairs to smell a ham cooking in the oven, confused. "Since when did I become a fucking house-husband," Derek asked himself, moving to lift the pot of hot water off of the stove before finding a note addressed to him on the refrigerator door.

_Hey honey, make yourself a cup of coffee, get dressed and pick up our package from City Hall- you're gonna be damn proud of me. Remember to watch the ham- please don't let it burn or you'll have three starving wolves on your hands tonight- and to get the "room" ready for the full moon. Wish I could be there with you, but we had an opportunity I just couldn't pass up. We have work to do. The plan is falling into place. Love Maia. _

While Derek pondered her cryptic words, Allison was walking into English class and seeing who sat behind the desk, nearly dropped her books.

"Is there are problem miss?"

Maia smiled at Allison, but the gesture didn't reach her entrancing eyes, the Alpha motioning with her hand to a desk directly in front of her, "Take a seat. I insist."

After the second bell had rung Maia stood and smiled at the class, turning to write her name upon the board. "Hello and good morning class. My name is Maia Wyndham Hale- you can call me Mrs. Hale. Your teacher, Mrs. Simpson has had her baby, a beautiful little boy she named Quinn, and will be out for the rest of the semester on maternity leave; I will be filling in from now until then," she said steadfastly, facing her class and tossing her hair back over her shoulder. She could feel the stares of her male students as they took her in and smoothed down her black dress, feeling the fabric stretching tightly over her hips. "So to start out our relationship off on a good foot, I'd like to share some things about myself with you. I am twenty-four years old, an alumni of Beacon Hills and former co-captain of our awesome lacrosse team. My favorite song is 'Howl' by Florence and the Machine and I enjoy both long walks, and the full moon."

The class laughed and she moved to lean against her desk, cocking her head more at Allison than anyone else. "Now, I want us all to have a very good time together, and while I am an extremely easy-going person, I am also a stickler when it comes to the rules. Principal… Argent has made it very clear that we are to walk the line and if any of you has just one toe out of line, I'm afraid to say that everyone is going to lose a foot. Have I made myself clear," Maia asked, running her fingers back through her curls.

"Good then. Let's take our books and go over the last assignment you were given…"

Gerard stood in the doorway of Maia's classroom, his jaw set as he watched her. His arm had been twisted with the former teacher's maternity leave and the werewolf had been the only one who would take over the class. He had warned her not to touch Allison or even talk to her or there would be hell to pay- and that, he meant.

When class let out, Maia watched her students leave before catching Scott's scent, moving to the doorway.

"Mr. McCall, may I speak with you privately," she called, seeing Allison look up at her fearfully.

The young wolf walked into the room and Maia closed the door, "Tell me, are you just completely stupid or mentally retarded?" When he looked at her with confusion written all over his, the Alpha sighed, checking the room for cameras before turning to him. "You can't keep seeing Allison-" Scott was frustrated, throwing his hands up at Maia, "You know, I'm sick you telling me what I can and cannot do! I don't follow you-"

"He knows, Scott," Maia replied lowly, growling in her chest. "Gerard Argent knows about me and Derek and he knows about you as well. He's made it perfectly clear that he has it out for all of us- all of the werewolves in Beacon Hills- but things are starting to force his hand; we need to be careful. You need to be careful and stay away from Allison, before both of you get hurt!"

"If he's such an issue, then why don't you just kill him? You and your husband don't seem opposed to that."

She flashed her eyes at him and leaned into his face, baring her teeth menacingly. "That's because we have an endgame now, with the Kanima and the Argents; and killing him right out would be messy. I'm looking out for all of us now, and you need to keep with the fucking plan. Watch Lydia today- the wolves are on the hunt."

Scott looked at her before grabbing his book bag and walking out, leaving the Alpha to compose herself.

Knowing she had a free period, Maia moved to look for Jackson, needing to get close to him both to protect and threaten him- Derek wanted the pack circling the Kanima, which as of yet, was still unknown to him.

She had just caught the scent of her prey when she heard her name being called, turning to see Erica yellow-eyed and grinning devilishly. Maia moved to wrap her hand around the back of her fledgling's neck, squeezing tightly as she pulled the teen down a stairwell. "What the fuck do you think you're doing walking around with your eyes like that? Are you insane girl-" The young wolf just shook her head and grabbed Maia's face in her hands, "I know who it is Maia- the Kanima! I know!"

"What? Who-"

"Stiles must be really stupid because I found him cornering Lydia in the hallway and asking her about Jackson's biological parents- because he's adopted, you see… But anyway, that's not the point! Lydia wouldn't tell him anything but he was persistent, like it was life or death or whatever. And then I realized: the only thing that would matter that much would be if Jackson was in danger… or he was the danger. When I told him that I knew about Jackson's real parents and that they are dead and buried and that I know how they died, its like something clicked. And then it was clear: he's the Kanima. Jackson Whittemore is the fucking Kanima," Erica said excitedly before kissing Maia, proud that she had figured out the riddle. But Maia was stiff and her lips were still underneath Erica's, the wolf pulling back to look at her. "What's wrong? You don't look happy or anything you should be right now… in fact, you look upset. Because- because you knew, didn't you? You knew that he was the Kanima and you didn't tell Derek? What's wrong with you?"

Maia looked at Erica and shook her head, pressing her finger to her lips. "Sweetheart, I need you to listen to me: you cannot tell Derek about Jackson, not yet. We are in more danger if he knows- you, me, Isaac, Boyd. The Kanima is unknown territory and I know my husband, and I know that he is capable of very terrible things. We have a chance to help Jackson-"

"Help him? And why do you keep saying his name like it means something," Erica asked scathingly, trying to pull away from Maia even as her hands held her face tightly between them. "Jackson- whoever or whatever he was once- is gone now! And the Kanima? It tried to hurt you once already and I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you, Maia! Please… please…"

The Alpha kissed her and shook her head, pleading with her, "I need you to do this for me Erica."

Blue eyes submitted to her and Maia blinked away the stinging in her eyes, bringing Erica's forehead to her lips. "All I need is a little more time," she whispered, the fledgling nodding before Maia released her. The two women moved to the locker room, following Jackson's distinct scent and entering to find him naked in the shower.

"Jackson."

He moved to face her and Maia could see a venomous intent there that she was not comfortable with, her nails curling into talons. "We need to talk Jackson," she said firmly, putting the full force of the Alpha into her words, knowing that just the timbre of her voice made Erica uncomfortable- she could feel the younger wolf shudder beside her. The teen sneered nastily and stepped out of the shower, closing in on both of them, the Alpha taking a half-step back to maintain the distance between them, "You know, I was just thinking the same thing. You fucking kidnapped me and locked me in a fucking box so I would keep your secret, you stupid bitch-"

"Watch your fucking mouth when you talk to her," Erica growled underneath her breath, taking a menacing step forward.

"And what if I don't? You gonna shut it for me… you stupid bitch," he asked mockingly, his eyes seeming to glaze over with every word he spoke. "You have no idea who… or what you are dealing with. I am nothing you have ever seen before-"

Maia snarled at him in a way that brought all of the wolves running to their location, flashing her eyes at him, "Oh, so you think you're bad? Hate to break it to you then Jackson… but I'm a whole hell of a lot worse."

She lunged at him the same moment that Isaac reached her, knocking her off feet as Scott and Boyd sailed over them into Jackson, Erica helping to move the Alpha way from the fight. Isaac shoved Maia towards the door and pointed to the way out, baring his teeth at her, "Go now- before someone sees you." Maia watched as the boys broke the sink in pushing Jackson, wary of what the fight would reveal to them. "No Isaac. You take Boyd and Erica and go home- I can handle this," she snarled venomously, hearing the people outside starting towards the commotion. When he protested, Maia grabbed him by the front of the shirt and threw him backwards through the door, "I said go Isaac!"

When another teacher arrived, Maia was separating the wolves and Jackson, breathing heavily.

"That's it! Everyone here has detention- including both of you," Maia said, randomly pointing to the two figures standing closest to the doorway, one of whom who was recording the fight. She was surprised to find that one of them was Allison, setting her jaw as she looked at the teens, "The library, after school. And none of you better be late."

Derek sat down in the office with the package Maia had sent him to get, furrowing his brow before opening it to quell his own curiosity. Within it, he found various applications and instructions, pulling out a letter formally addressed to Maia. "Dear Mrs. Wyndham Hale, we are pleased to receive letter of intent in running for the position of Beacon Hills Mayor. Enclosed in this packet is everything you need to campaign…"

"Mrs. Hale?"

She looked up from her phone to stare at the nameless kid she had given detention to, irritated by the very sound of his voice, "Yes?" The teen was a slight, but handsome boy, with curly hair and large, green eyes. However, instead on making him seem innocent and harmless, there was a hardened glint to his gaze that made the Alpha's intuition kick in- she had a bad feeling from him…

"Hi, my name is Matt and I haven't done anything to deserve detention-"

"Hey, Mike- it is Mike, right? I just spent my first day on the job breaking up a fight between a freaking naked kid and two other boys much stronger than myself. Forgive me if I don't care that you don't want to be here; frankly, I just get a creepy vibe from you," Maia replied scathingly, seeing how he narrowed his eyes before raising her phone back up to her face.

She was reading over the text from the bestiary again, finally having it mostly translated, "Like the wolf, its power is greatest at the moon's peak. Like the wolf, the Kanima is a social creature but where the wolf seeks a pack, the Kanima seeks a master… A weapon of vengeance, is used to carry out the bidding of its master. The Kanima was once used by a South American priest who took it upon himself to rid his village of all murderers. The bond between master and servant grew stronger until the will of the master became that of the Kanima's and whomever the priest deemed unworthy, the Kanima served his vengeance." Maia continued reading, her voice in a whisper as she thought of being in the same room as Jackson and the innocent lives between them. "The Kanima is a mutation of the werewolf gene that cannot fully transform until it resolves that in its past which manifest it."

"Erica, can I speak to you out in the hallway," Maia asked, standing before looking at the students. "Start shelving these books. They all need to be put away before any of you can leave."

The young wolf stepped out into the hallway, obviously uncomfortable as she rubbed her arms. "Its unfair, you know, knowing and still having to pretend that everything is… normal, well, as normal as they could be with werewolves existing and all that other mythical nonsense. I mean, Maia, Jesus Christ! That thing could attack at any moment-"

"Not unprovoked; in theory, at least. But that's not what I needed to talk to you about- I need to know everything you know about Jackson," Maia said quietly, Erica sighing as she ran her fingers back through her hair nervously. "It isn't much, just that my dad was the insurance examiner who worked the case- his parents died in an accident, single car crash. The car swerved off the road suddenly and his dad lost control, or at least that's what the skid patterns suggested. Both of them were DOA and he- Jackson- was born after his mother had died; C-Section. The city officials had to put him up for adoption because there was no other family left," she murmured, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. She would have been blind not to see the sad look in Maia's eyes, the Alpha swallowing before she opened the door, "Thank you."

Maia walked back into the room to find Scott staring at her, his eyes narrowed. "Don't look at me like that McCall; you should be damn glad I'm here and covering your ass," she snapped, moving to sit back behind her desk before pausing.

"Where is Jackson Whittemore? And that other kid, Matt?"

She moved between the bookshelves before hearing Boyd call out for her, moving to find Matt unconscious on the floor, a long, jagged scratch on the back of his neck. "Oh shit-" Boyd pulled her down as the Kanima jumped from stack to stack over their heads, wrapping his arms around her to shield her from the falling books, light fixtures and ceiling tiles.

"Maia," Erica shouted, running to where she had last seen her, not seeing the Kanima land behind her.

Isaac, having shielded Stiles and Allison, turned to see her trying to get to Maia, the Kanima slithering just behind her. "Erica, look out!" The young wolf turned only to have long claws rake down her arm, a burning sensation seeming to sear her very flesh from the bone. Scott tackled the Kanima and moved to place himself over Erica, seeing Jackson half-phase back into his human form. "Jackson…"

The Alpha rose up, snarling as the teen turned to face her, seeming possessed, "Stay out of my way. Or I'll kill all of you." Before she could move, he jumped through a window and disappeared, Maia roaring as she kicked over a book shelf in frustration.

"Maia-"

Erica choked out her name in the midst of a seizure, the Alpha turning to see the condition she was in, "What the hell? She can't possibly be having a seizure- she's not human anymore!" The pack moved to surround her, Isaac seeming unable to catch his breath as he took her into his arms and looked at Maia. "You should stay here and get an ambulance for Matt; lie to them, alright? Don't worry about her Maia- look at me! Don't worry about her, because you have things to handle here. We have this," Isaac said forcefully, looking at Boyd before passing Erica to his arms. Isaac held Maia's face in his hands and kissed her, "I have this."

The pack brothers ran home, Derek flinging open the door as soon as he heard Boyd howl in the distance.

"What the hell happened," Derek asked, seeing Erica limp in Boyd's arms. "And where the hell is Maia?"

"She got scratched-" Derek spun around in a blinding fashion to look at Isaac as Erica laid on the kitchen table, his eyes ablaze, "What? Where is she?" Isaac gestured down to Erica, frustrated at the fact that she wasn't recovering from the seizure. "Not Maia- she's fine! Jackson scratched Erica though, and she had an episode; I thought that wasn't supposed to happen anymore. I thought that couldn't happen anymore," the young wolf said, Derek's eyes flashing down to his fledgling. "Me too."

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed Erica's arm and snapped it, forcing her to scream bloody murder. Boyd lunged forward to snatch Derek's hand away, baring his teeth, "Stop! You're hurting her!"

"I'm helping her! I have to trigger the healing process and get this venom out of her- if that's too much for you Boyd, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Derek said with a growl before taking Erica's arm and squeezing it bloody, her screams ringing inside of his ears…

Scott stood beside Maia as they watched the ambulance drive away with Matt, the woman letting out a quiet sigh.

"Did you mean it? When you said you got a vibe from him," Scott asked quietly, taking off his jacket to drape it over her shoulders. She nodded and ran her fingers back through her thick hair, the younger wolf swallowing. "I think he has some weird obsession with Allison. I see him taking pictures all the time- which I expect from him being on the yearbook staff- but… it always seems that he gets really into it when she's around, you know? Stiles even joked about him having something to do with the Kanima, but obviously today with him getting scratched-"

"Don't ever rule anyone out, especially without any proof to their innocence. That innocent before guilty in a court of law shit is exactly that- absolute shit. Someone is guilty here," Maia replied, looking at the police officers she would have to confront. "And surprisingly, it isn't Jackson."

They looked at each other for a moment and Scott sniffed, nervous at how she would perceive his next words. "Derek probably knows by this point that Jackson's the Kanima and he is going to make the pack hunt him down and kill him… But we both know that they're too inexperienced and young to handle this. If you have friends- anyone that can help us- we need them desperately. Now. But until then, I'll stand with you Maia, join… your pack just long enough to capture Jackson," Scott said, his eyes on her face to gauge her reaction.

"You already know that Derek doesn't plan on merely capturing him."

"Yeah, I know. But you can change his mind- you're the only person he'll listen to."

As soon as Maia had entered her house after giving her statement to the police, she found herself pinned against the wall with Derek's forearm on her throat, seeing her boys standing over his shoulder. She looked at them, signaling with her eyes for them to stay back before turning her gaze to her husband.

Derek slammed her against the wall once more for good measure, baring his teeth at her angrily, "You knew. You've known ever since that night at Scott's house, haven't you?"

"Yes," Maia said through her teeth, her husband roaring angrily.

"And you put this pack- this family- in danger to do what exactly," Derek questioned harshly, Maia snatching his arm off of her throat and moving to slam him back into the wall. "To protect him! No matter what he might be right now, the fact of the matter is that Jackson Whittemore is somebody's child! And our blood runs through his veins Derek- Hale blood! 'The Kanima is a mutation of the werewolf gene that cannot fully transform until it resolves that in its past which manifest it'. That means that he can be cured!"

He pushed her back, Maia glaring at him as he spoke, "We are not going to cure him- we are going to kill him!"

"I **will** stand against you if you try to harm him Derek," Maia said lowly, her every word laced with poison.

"Yeah? You and what army?"

Maia bared her teeth at him, her hands balled into fists, "An army is not an idle threat when it comes to me Derek. And if you want a war, I can give you one. So you need to back down and submit, or I will end you. And that, I promise." He looked at her and saw the faint line of white coloring around her red eyes, unsure of what it meant but knowing that the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end like never before. "Fine, I submit. We'll do it your way," Derek said before snapping his teeth at her and stalking away.

"Good choice."


	24. Secrets

"Mrs. Hale?"

Maia looked up from her phone to see Stiles standing in her doorway, the human seeming more skittish than usual as he met her eyes. She hadn't seen him since earlier in the week when the Kanima had attacked, her mind occupied with more pertinent matters. "Come in Stiles." He moved to stand in front of her desk, swallowing nervously, "I shouldn't be telling you this- being that it is an ongoing police investigation and everything- but my dad is too close to this case… and the Kanima for comfort. I need you to look at this. Please."

He handed her a yearbook and Maia's eyes flashed up to him, Stiles already pulling out a stack of papers from his book bag. "2006. This is the year I graduated, Stilinski," she murmured, the teen nodding. "Yeah, I know." In the folder that Stiles gave her next was photocopied pictures of all the evidence from the Kanima killings he had apparently taken via iPhone, Maia's careful eyes darting back and forth over the new-found information quickly. "Your father put all of this together," she questioned, Stiles nodding again as she stood.

"We have to call Derek."

The Alpha walked into the only veterinary clinic in Beacon Hills, Isaac right behind him as Dr. Deaton looked at his only frequent customer who wasn't a pet owner. "Derek Hale. Nice to see you again, filling the role as Alpha well." He half-smiled at the doctor's chiding before letting himself behind the front desk, almost curious at how easy it was, "No more Mountain Ash wood?"

"Since the former Alpha trying to kill me is dead now, I figured it was a little pointless. Come back; Scott's waiting."

"Scott?"

Isaac was instantly on edge at the fact that the young Omega was there, narrowing his eyes- Maia had only told them about Scott joining the pack after she had returned home from a late night with blood on her lips: the price of McCall's entry into the pack and his penance for having left in the first place. He was leaning against a counter when Derek and Isaac walked into the room, the still-healing wound on his throat like a bright flashing sign of subservience to the Alpha. "I didn't know that you were bringing the pup," Scott said through his teeth, still resisting the forming bond-ties to his new pack mate, a tie he could feel even stronger when Isaac was standing in the room. "You don't have to worry about me being here McCall; trust me, I'd rather not be-"

"You don't have to worry about me trusting you."

The Beta bared his teeth at the newcomer, irritated, "Then the feeling is mutual, mutt."

"Enough you two," Derek finally snapped, his once-blue eyes now alive with fire. "I don't fucking care about this pissing match the both of you plan on having- now is not the time or the place, so shut the fuck up with the bickering. Before I have to rip into you like a side of beef."

"Well Derek, now that that's been addressed, I need to know- before I give you my help and expertise- whether or not you plan to kill Jackson or save him. Because I won't help you murder an innocent; I'm afraid that's your specialty," Dr. Deaton said, smiling at the dark look that came into Derek's eye.

Derek's reply was sharp and vicious, "Then I guess you should know I plan to kill him, of course. He's dangerous."

"No, we're not going to kill him. We're going to save him," Scott replied firmly, the Alpha glaring at the resistant fledgling. He took a menacing step towards Scott, intent on putting him in his place- beneath him- once and for all. "I hate to tell you this, but you don't have a say in what my pack will and will not do, child-"

"Maybe not, but Maia does."

At the mention of his wife Derek froze, overcome by an inexplicable feeling of… servitude to Maia- it was almost as if he could feel himself beginning to fight against her wishes and orders, but finding himself unable to.

Deaton spoke up then, swallowing as he watched Derek's gaze burn, "So it has been decided then."

He turned to his spice rack of small jars, going throughout them before dismissing them all. "There's nothing here that will be an effective defense against the Kanima's paralytic toxin. I'm not sure why you came to me Derek, especially when you have everything you should need to defend yourself at your fingertips-"

"The Hale archive has been literally wiped out. When I first moved back, I searched high and low for it- there's nothing left. I have no information except the bestiary and Maia finished her translations, but as with everything in archaic Latin, its cryptic more than anything," Derek replied, folding his arms over his chest in frustration. "If I could just find it's weakness… There's nothing other than the fact it can't swim."

That seemed to peak the veterinary's interests, Dr. Deaton shaking his head and looking at Derek. "Now that doesn't make sense- everyone in town knows that Jackson is the swim team captain. And if the Kanima can't swim, that means its manifesting a weakness of its master."

"And that means we're trying to catch two people," Isaac murmured, furrowing his brow.

His phone began to ring and he picked up immediately, knowing that it was Maia- all communication between the two Alphas was currently going through him. "You're on speakerphone mama bear- say hi to papa bear, the stray and the vet. What's up," Isaac asked, holding his phone out so that everyone could hear.

"Derek, we have a very serious problem," Maia said, the Alpha's eyes flashing down to the phone in Isaac's hand. "Sherriff Stilinski is damn close to finding out who the Kanima's master is and we cannot let the police get to the son of a bitch before we can."

"What do you know," Derek questioned, taking the phone from Isaac to check the files coming in.

Maia looked at Stiles as they sat down in a private corner of the still-as-of-yet off limits library, sighing, "I got ahold to some files from the station and in it, I found out that three of the four victims are twenty-four… the same age as us. I don't know if that means anything, but it does mean that we need to be careful: we're closer to this than we think. The couple in the trailer killed after Jackson destroyed the library were Sean Long and Jessica Bartlett, but here's the thing: Sean was killed inside of the trailer, but Jessica wasn't. She died after, at the hospital, by suffocation.

"She had just given birth Derek."

"So you think that because she was pregnant and Jackson's biological mother was pregnant when she died that it or he couldn't bring himself to kill her," Derek questioned, the line quiet for a moment. The female Alpha shook her head and ran her fingers back through her hair, having already figured out the myth surrounding the Kanima. "No, its part of the rules- Derek, the Kanima kills murderers. It couldn't kill mother and child because the child was an innocent. That's why we have to be careful, because we, unfortunately, fit the pattern all too well."

Scott looked at Isaac and swallowed, unsure if he should speak, "But your father doesn't fit… unless, by chance, he had happened to kill someone."

"And that, unsurprisingly, wouldn't surprise me in the least," Isaac replied darkly.

"He fits the pattern," the woman murmured after a moment had passed between the wolves. "Tucker Cornish- the mechanic that became the second victim- Derek, you of all people, should remember his best friend… He was a real hard ass, but he was your friend too."

He went silent before his eyes flashed up to Isaac's face, knowing another that had come before him and seeing that visage reflected in the Beta, "Yeah, I remember; his name was Camden. Lahey. "

"Wait, my brother? No, it's not possible- Camden was killed in Iraq two years ago-"

"Yeah, but if something happened before he died and he was involved, the pattern makes sense. But no matter what, I have to find out how these kids are all intertwined. Derek, I need you and Alan to figure out how to stop Jackson. Before he kills somebody else… or one of us," Maia said before ending the call abruptly and looking at her phone. She let out a sigh before dialing a number and walking away from Stiles, knowing that while things were starting to fall into place, that they were becoming much more complicated than she thought they could ever be.

* * *

Derek kicked off his boots after shutting his bedroom door behind him, intent on talking to Maia whether she liked it or not.

She was sitting at her vanity, dabbing on some rouge to tint her lips a darker shade of red when her eyes flashed up to look at her husband having expected him to be home much later in the evening when she had already gone. Derek came up behind her to rest his hands on her shoulder, the Alpha unsettled by how carelessly he touched her, "I'm sorry, but I have a very important meeting- no time to fight tonight."

He only chuckled and allowed one hand to smooth down the large curls her hair had been shaped into for the evening before moving to stroke her throat, his voice soft and unthreatening when he spoke.

"I don't plan on fighting you."

Maia felt a shiver race down her spine, swallowing before attempting to stand, feeling his hold on her tighten fractionally. "I'm going to be late Derek-"

Gripping a fist full of her hair, Derek smashed her face into the vanity table before promptly wrapping his hand around her throat and holding his head back against his stomach. "You aren't going anywhere tonight baby- not until you start fucking talking! And you already know better than to resist or struggle with me holding your head like this; I'll snap your neck and rip your head clean off before you have a chance to phase. So now sweetheart, we're going to have a little chat… What are you plotting that has you running for Mayor, working underneath Gerard Argent and having meetings at very strange times of the night," Derek asked, looking at her reflection in the mirror. He gave a gentle tug to show that he was completely serious, Maia letting out a wolf whine before nodding with some difficultly. "Alright Derek, alright. Remember how I said that we have to integrate ourselves back into the society of Beacon Hills- to assimilate? That's what I'm doing as Mayor; getting us back into the fold and effectively taking control of this city. Do you know how many wolves would come, wanting to join our pack? And working at the school is how I keep an eye on the pack and Jackson and all the other humans entangled in this web we've woven."

"And tonight? This 'meeting'?"

Maia glared at Derek, gritting her teeth as she spoke, "I have someone who can help us with the Kanima problem, but given your lack of expertise in keeping your cool, I'm taking care of it tonight. Now let me go- I'm late."

He gave a growl before releasing her, his wife rising up in a blinding movement to kick him in the chest with a heeled foot. Derek flew back into the dresser and Maia snarled at him, grabbing her phone and purse.

"And I'm warning you now, if you ever touch me like that again, I'll kill you Derek."

"You know, you've made a lot of empty promises to kill me as of late," he replied scathingly, his wife taking a menacing step towards him with her teeth bared. "Like I said before, you know me well enough to know that I don't make idle threats," Maia replied venomously before disappearing into the night through the open window, pausing once to flash a deadly glare back at her bedroom.

Maia was smoothing down her hair as she walked into the upscale restaurant of Beacon Hills' downtown district, smiling as she handed her coat to the maître-de. "Hi, I am meeting my party here- the reservation is underneath the last name 'Wyndham'," she said warmly, ignoring the blatant stares of men as she led through the restaurant to a more private back room.

There was a tall, undeniably masculine figure standing before a small fire that crackled upon the hearth, his back turned to Maia. She could see his long fingers stretching towards the flame, swallowing as she adverted her eyes quickly.

"Wonder how it would feel to burn, darling," she asked quietly, receiving a quiet chuckle.

"No my love; I'm afraid that I know exactly how it feels to be the moth, drawn to the flame…"

He turned to face Maia, smiling with a saber-like grin at the Alpha as he moved to greet her, "You look quite stunning tonight, even if that little wrinkle sits between your brows. And I must say, I am finding myself becoming partial to it, dear." She half-laughed, taking in his six-foot-two frame and closely cropped blonde hair before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes brother, continue to tease me…"

The man kissed her deeply, sensing how her all too-familiar lips moved unwillingly underneath his before pulling away, placing one last kiss upon her mouth after for good measure. "Alright, I give in. I could smell the worry on you the second you walked through the door and though I joked about the crease on your forehead, I know that it is not something you make a habit of sporting. What is the matter Maia," he asked her in a rolling, velvety baritone, pulling her over to the private table that awaited them. She swallowed and tucked her hair behind her ear before speaking, looking up from her hand to meet his eyes, "I found him." Her companion from the evening nodded and sat back in his seat, trying to resist the tightness settling into his features.

"Ah, I see."

"I just hope that you understand that nothing," Maia said forcefully, sitting up straighter. "And I mean nothing has changed with where we stand. Is that at least clear?"

Cold blue eyes narrowed the tiniest bit and the male folded his arms across his chest, "That at least, is very much clear to me now."

She nodded, the waitress making her arrival to take their drink orders. When the woman had gone, Maia looked at the man sitting across from her, taking in the dark look in his piercing eyes. "So now that you have made your point, again, I will ask… what is the matter here? And more importantly, why am I here," the werewolf questioned in clipping tones, the Alpha narrowing his eyes at his words. "You're here because I called for you and that you will not- cannot- question, love. There are things happening here in Beacon Hills that… my husband's pack won't be able to handle. It is much too soon to tell him of the developments in our species that happened in the space of two measly years- we don't need his head exploding just yet. But I do need your help," Maia replied, the wolf sighing in irritation. "It doesn't seem like you need me for much of anything anymore-" The Alpha called his name sharply and he submitted before reaching into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small manila envelope. He slid it across the table to Maia, sighing once more, "She's not an easy person to pin down, with her working in the entertainment business behind the scenes and all, but luckily for you your friend Kara is working in Beacon Hills. Concert promoter, does a lot of the underground shows."

Maia opened the envelope to retrieve seven concert tickets, looking at the male curiously.

"I figured that you and the pack would want to have a chat with Ms. Simmons and those are the keys to the gate; only way you'll get close to her. Call it wolf intuition," he replied smoothly, quirking an eyebrow at her. The Alpha smiled before standing and turning to the door, her date's sharp voice calling out to her, "You would think that after not talking to each other in more than a month and a half Maia, you'd have more to say to me than having me run an errand for you and fetch your ball, wouldn't you say, _la loba_?"

She turned back to the male wolf, her tone icy, "And what would you have me say?"

He gestured to the chair where she had once sat, seeming satisfied once she had returned to her place and smiling. "Now, I am curious, my sweet Maia, as to why such a… creature as yourself can go from striking fear into the hearts of prey to playing house with a man who walked out on you after Joshua died and he 'cursed' you with the life we both live and share now-"

"Don't you ever say his name."

Maia's voice was cold and hardened, her eyes fixed on the man's face. "And as for my… family, that is personal and none of your business. If me being back with Derek wasn't enough of a hint, whatever we had in the past is over now- and if that is a problem for you, you should tell me now, before we allow things to get messy. Especially after my husband and fledglings become involved… And so I am asking you as a friend and partner to give me your word that no matter what, in the end, what I asked of you earlier will be seen to," she said quietly, the force in her words both deliberate and effective.

"Am I even allowed to ask why? Even when you know that you've already forced my hand," the man asked, a growl in his undertone.

"Because we never know what the future holds for us… I'm just doing what I can to make my children's safe."


	25. We Have To Try

Maia and Boyd fought in the 'dungeon' as Isaac had so affectionately called it, the younger wolf struggling to stand up against the more experienced and deadlier Alpha. She hit him in the chest, working him up and down the length of the room, making sure to rile him up as she went.

"Now Boyd! Do it now!"

He attempted to fully phase, feeling his wolf rear up within him and trying to let the transformation overcome him. Maia watched as his wolf emerged, his massive form starting to coalesce into a dark russet shape before it retreated underneath her burning gaze, Boyd letting out an roar of agonized defeat. "Goddamn it! I almost had it Maia-" She moved to place her hand on his shoulder, shaking her head, "Its alright Marcus. A full phase isn't completed sometimes until after the first year of being a lycanthrope- I promise you, you'll get it. But until then, get back up and try again."

Once the young wolf was thoroughly exhausted she allowed him to leave, but instead of following him up to bed, Maia continued to train- something that was pretty much pointless considering she had full control over her wolf and she was much stronger on four legs than she could ever be on two.

The door opened and she paused after an impressive cartwheel ended in the decapitation of her invisible adversary, turning to see Derek standing in the doorway.

They looked at each other for a long while before either of them spoke, Maia attempting to ignore the warm familiarity of his scent as it stole through the room. "Maia." The sound of his voice was different- Derek must have done a lot of soul searching on his run; when she had returned from retrieving the information on their next lead, he was gone, leaving Isaac to deliver the message that he didn't plan on returning for a few days' time. However, being that it had only been a little over six hours, obviously he had something to say.

"Let me speak," she said quietly, looking at her husband, knowing that he had made up his mind about something- she at least needed to have her voice heard, for once. "We gave it the college try Derek, attempting to be… what we used to be, but obviously, the events of the past week have shown that we can't just go back. You know how hard it was for me that year after Joshua died, trying to keep a hold of Maia even when my wolf was just calling and calling for me… You knew Derek and still, you walked out on me. I can honestly say that after losing my sister, after losing your family, after losing our son, that that was rock bottom for me. And yet, I came back from that and I'm standing in front of you, stronger than ever… but only because I'm standing here with you. You don't get to walk away from me again, because I won't let you. I won't go back to that-"

Derek felt his heart clench up at the guilt that rocked him in a great crashing wave- despite all that he had tried to believe, that the was only doing the best by leaving Maia, here she was throwing it in his face that he had been wrong. And that, the knowledge that he had done that to her, caused her so much… pain, broke him.

She moved to wrap her arms around him, burying her face into his neck even as he stood as still as a statue, his arms held against his sides. "Why do put yourself through this? Letting me break you into a thousand little pieces…" Maia pulled back to look up at his face, seeing that his eyes were coal black- a color she had only seen once in his eyes as he had held her in his arms on the eve of her humanity's death- Derek taking a hold of her shoulders and pulling her away. "Why do you let me do this?"

"Because I love you."

He tore his gaze from hers and shook his head, feeling her hands pressing against his chest, "You're not supposed to hurt the one you love…"

"Derek, look at me," she whispered, lifting his chin up and searching his eyes for something there she couldn't see. "Can't you see it? Don't you understand why all that pain was necessary? Everything in this life has a price and that includes happiness- I had to lose everything to realize how precious it truly was when I gained it all back. Just like you; you are the most important thing in my life and I only recognized that truth after you were already gone. Its why I never stopped running, why I'm here now… because you are it for me. And I will do anything to keep it that way-"

Maia was aware for half-second that she had thrown against the wall when the stone cracked underneath the force before the sudden crushing weight of Derek's body pinned her there, the sensation of his arms wrapping around her not uncomfortable, even if it momentarily knocked the breath from her lungs.

It was a compulsion to kiss her, his hand tangling in her hair, their burning lips moving in tandem, the Alpha female allowing herself to dominated for only a moment before taking her mate to the ground. Maia let out an impressive growl before ripping the shirt from his body, Derek doing away with a trivial thought at how it had been one of his favorites when he felt her hands sliding down his chest. He gasped when her lips followed closely behind and Derek had to fight the urge to phase as she dragged her teeth over his left nipple, feeling her settle on his waist. Looking up, he could see the almost feral, hungry look in her eyes-the same look she always gave him to let him know that she was devouring his very body with her sight; there was something incredibly powerful about that look. And though he wanted to deny it, something incredibly powerful about her that left him both in awe and apprehensive awareness that he had no idea just how dangerous she really was.

He sat up to meet her lips, the both of them working their way up to their knees, undressing each other… well, more literally, ripping the other's clothing to absolute shreds. Her legs came up to wrap around his waist as he moved to place her on her back, her embrace warm and inviting. Derek brought them together with one movement of his hips, feeling that all-too familiar pleasure take root in his body and start to branch out like some sort of running vine. Her hand wrapped around his bicep and her head fell back against the concrete, her hips meeting his every time he attempted to pull away, refusing to let him go.

"Maia, let me love you," he said, allowing his weight to hold her down, his hand tightening on her hip.

She forced herself into being still, her hands on his face as she felt herself start to sweat from the exertion just laying prone put her through, kissing him deeply. Derek pleasured her the best way he knew how, well-versed in the finer, more delicate workings of her body and was satisfied with every growl or moan that escaped her lips. However, lying completely still did not last for long, Maia moving to dig her nails into Derek's back, holding onto him like a drowning man with a life preserver. And she was drowning, swept away in the feel of him against her, within her, his very smell clouding her mind.

Derek was very good at keeping his pace, but she could sense that he was close now, much too close to bear it alone. He brought them into the position they had fallen from before, Maia resting on her knees, her mate fitting perfectly into the cradle of her welcoming hips. Hands like fire moved against her back, holding her against his chest, Derek seeking to come face to face with her very soul. "Derek…" She exhaled, her hands on his face, her eyes wide open even as her body was overcome, resisting the need to escape just to be with him.

He could feel her hands stroking his hair when he was capable of coherent thought again, catching the scent of tears upon the air as she soothed his wound, her touch like a balm.

"I don't know you," Derek whispered into her shoulder, his wife biting down on her bottom lip.

"No," she whispered, leaning forward to rest her chin on his burning flesh. "No, you don't."

He closed his eyes and fought the pain from rising in him, moving to wrap his arms around her, "But it doesn't matter, because I know that if you could tell me, you would. That… if it were safe for me to know, you would tell me. And it shouldn't be this way Maia- I should be the one protecting you, because if it were enough, if my love were enough to keep you safe, we wouldn't be in this danger now. That if my love had been enough, that we would still have Joshua…"

"All of our love and it still wouldn't be enough," Maia said sadly, her breath whispering against his skin.

In retrospect, she had never acknowledged the almost unbearable sadness that had wrapped itself around Derek in those darkest days following their child's death; she had only been concerned about her own pain and loss, never acknowledging his… She had been incredibly selfish and naïve, thinking that her Derek could never feel weakness, pain, but strangely, Maia grasped only now that he had suffered in a way she had never experienced or understood. He had put aside everything he was feeling to love her and try to help her when he had been struggling himself.

She wrapped her arms around him only that much tighter, biting down on her bottom lip after she spoke, "Never again Derek- I'll die before I let that happen. And know that you know, just let go baby. All of that pain... Just let it go."

Knowing that he could finally let his grief take hold of him, Derek allowed himself to fall and sobbed freely, unashamed- knowing that Maia would be there to catch him after.

* * *

"Alan."

Dr. Deaton looked up from his charts to smile at Maia, ignoring the way she was dressed in favor of meeting her eyes- they were bright and glowing, happier than he had ever seen them after her departure from humanity. He saw her fingers squeeze her husband's before letting go, the Alpha female leaning against the counter closest to the doctor. "So, I hear that you have a plan to slow Jackson down enough to catch him," she said pointedly, her pack moving to lean in the doorway. He held out a syringe of clear liquid, scarlet-painted nails moving to grasp it gingerly, "Ketamine? Shit, if you had told me to drop him in a K-hole I could have done that long ago-"

"This isn't the street stuff Maia; I promise, after you inject him with this, if he's human at the time- he'll drop like a ton of bricks," Dr. Deaton replied, the Alpha spinning the syringe upon her palm before turning to Isaac.

"Do whatever you have to."

Derek took over then, looking at the fledglings, "Boyd, you and I will keep the perimeter outside of the warehouse to watch for the hunters; Scott you'll be doing the same thing inside. Isaac is in charge of doping Jackson and Erica will patrol the rave in case Scott or Maia needs help- she'll be working on pressing Kara for information."

"What about this," Deaton questioned, holding up a small bag of black dust. Maia reached out to touch it before drawing back, her eyes narrowed, "You know very well that none of us can touch that."

"That's what I called in a friend."

Stiles stepped out of a side room to look at the pack, the Alphas both throwing each other a glare- neither of them particularly cared for the hyperactive teen, but they still didn't want an innocent in harm's way. "I know, I know that I'm the last person you want to be there, getting in the way of all the supernaturals, but you need my help. The Mountain Ash spread around the warehouse will trap the Kanima and his master inside-"

"And my wife and pack as well. Deaton, we can't use that," Derek said fiercely, shaking his head as he looked at Maia. The thought of her being trapped inside with the Kanima and something- anything- happening to her where he couldn't get to her, would kill him. "Its too risky."

"Derek, it's the only way we have a shot at trapping both Kanima and the master. We have to try."


	26. Who Will Save You?

Maia prowled through the warehouse, heavy bass pounding around her, thumping in her ears as the floor vibrated beneath her feet. All around her she could see sweaty bodies pressing together, sliding and rocking against one another to the sound of the music.

She paused to allow her eyes to adjust to the flashing lights cutting through the darkness, feeling a hard body pressing against her back.

"Fancy seeing you here," a low voice rumbled in her ear, his hand wrapping around her throat.

He spun the Alpha around to wrap his arm around her waist, the visitor from nights past smiling down at her. Their bodies found the rhythm of the music together and he was entranced by her natural allure, almost overlooking the fierce expression on her face. Almost.

"Didn't I tell you to go back to the others," Maia asked, reaching up to grip his blonde hair in her hand. She pulled hard enough for him to feel pain, but instead of making him recoil, a shiver raced down his spine and he held her more tightly against him, "And didn't I tell you that I wasn't going anywhere without you?"

"Look, I don't have time to play games with you D-"

He spun her to face the far left wall, swaying in time with her body as he prodded Maia into looking through the crowd. "Like you said, you asked me for my help Maia. And there she is," the man whispered before disappearing into the crush of the crowd, leaving Maia to fend for herself. Taking a deep breath and plastering a fake smile onto her face, she started towards the DJ booth, the woman there looking up to meet an old, but familiar face.

"Holy hell, if it isn't Maia Hale," Kara said with a grin, moving to greet the taller woman.

"Nice show you threw together," Maia shouted over the bass of the music, seeing the human smile proudly. "You were, after all, the queen of parties back in school."

She looked around for a moment and furrowed her brow, taking one last look at Maia's hand before speaking to her again, "I take it you and 'tall, dark and handsome' are still together- where is Derek tonight?" Maia feigned sadness, trying to pry into Kara's involvement with the case surrounding the Kanima, shaking her head. "You know after Camden died and then Tucker, now Sean and Jessica- he's in a real bad place. But… hey, I remember you hanging around with them a lot-" Kara nodded and tucked her hair behind her ears, looking over Maia's shoulder at one of the partygoer's who had given her trouble earlier in the night, "Yeah, swim team and all…" A rumbling growl caught her attention and she turned unconsciously to the door of the warehouse, ignoring Kara as she continued to talk- she knew Derek's warning growl better than anything, especially when he was so fond of using it on her. When she heard the sound of gunfire and a yelp that could only be Boyd, the Alpha started running before being flung back into the crowd, a rough arm wrapping around her waist. She struggled for a second before realizing that it was her own pack mate, the taller male scanning the crowd for any sort of disturbance as Erica danced her way to them. "Let me go Isaac- Boyd is hurt," Maia said through her teeth, her claws lengthening as she prepared to rip at him and run. He only tightened his hold on her, shaking his head as he spoke lowly in her ear, "Tear at me all you want, but I won't let you go until I'm sure you're thinking straight. Maia, Derek is an Alpha and he was an Alpha before you came into the picture- he knows what he's doing; he was born to do it. And Boyd is hurt, yes, but he'll continue to fight and later he'll heal because he knows what he has to do. So stay focused and don't go fucking this up for us."

Maia took a deep breath before Isaac released her, his eyes looking past her at Jackson.

"Get Scott and meet me in the back," he said, Erica moving to block the teen as they closed in on him. Maia watched them dancing against Jackson, the boy seeming taken by both of them even as Isaac reached for the syringe. She could see the lights gleaming off of the steel as he tried to inject Jackson, venom-tipped claws lashing out at both Isaac and Erica. "Shit!" She moved through the crush of sweat covered bodies to intercept Jackson, climbing his body and wrapping herself around him. Isaac appeared from her left and plunged the needle into the human's neck, the ketamine taking almost immediate effect as Jackson slumped to the ground.

"Are you alright," she asked, taking Isaac's forearm into her hands and looking at the already healing scratches. He covered her hand with his free one and nodded, "I'm fine. Get Scott, alright?"

She nodded and started looking for him before catching the scent of the youngest Argent, baring her teeth- she was the last thing Maia had thought she would be dealing with tonight. The girl was standing in a darkened corner of the warehouse with a male standing in front of her, Maia hearing her quiet protests. "Matt, Matt, listen to me! No! I don't want to have anything to do with you-"

"Come on Allison, cut the crap! You let me take you out and pay for this stupid rave and I don't even get a little? I think that's hardly fair," he replied before kissing her, the girl shoving at his shoulders. She looked over his shoulder to see Maia, her eyes on fire as she snatched Matt up by the jacket and pulled him away from Allison. "I believe she said no Matt. Go," Maia said venomously, pushing him away. He started to protest before she snarled, smelling the alcohol on his breath- if he even remembered seeing her half-phased in the morning, he would chalk it up to the sauce. Matt scrambled away and Maia turned her attention back to Allison, the girl folding her arms over her chest, "I was fine to handle that myself…"

"What are you doing here Allison?"

The human looked up at her and narrowed her eyes, her voice strained. "Obviously since he's still running around, wreaking havoc on the populace, I knew that you and the pack couldn't handle Jackson on your own- I told my father and Gerard," Allison replied, the Alpha restraining herself from reaching out to snap her neck as she took a deep breath. "I hope you didn't tell Scott that- I can smell him on you."

"Of course I did; he left about twenty minutes ago."

"Damn," Maia cursed, moving to follow his path- he had indeed left the warehouse but he hadn't made it far, not with the barrier of Mountain Ash surrounding the building. Just to test it, she reached out to it and found herself unable to touch it before noticing two places where the line had been broken and realigned, skid marks showing where the vehicle had crossed the ash.

Reaching down to touch a spot of blood on the pavement, she brought it to her nose and sniffed, her eyes going wide.

"Scott."

Stiles left the party to find Erica and Isaac, staring at the growing list of text messages and missed calls from the both of them. Opening a back room, they both looked up at him hopefully before shaking their heads, Isaac punching at the wall. "What? What's wrong," Stiles asked over the roar of the music and Isaac's fury. Erica bit down on her bottom lip, looking at a seemingly unconscious Jackson, "Maia's gone and so is Scott. The ketamine is going to wear off eventually…"

"Let's see just how effective it still is," Isaac said, going at Jackson with claws extended.

However, like a puppet, Jackson's arm shot out to grab Isaac's hand and he twisted painfully, Erica moving forward to pull him away. Stiles glared at the impatient Beta, shrugging, "And the point of that was?" Isaac held his hand as the two broken fingers began to heal, baring his teeth at the human. "I don't see you coming up with anything better."

"There's no point," Jackson said, though his voice seemed off, as if there were two voices speaking. "No point."

"That's not Jackson's voice," Stiles whispered to Erica, the werewolf sighing- he was almost insufferable. She straightened up and looked at the still form of Jackson, swallowing before she spoke, "No point in what… master?"

He was silent for a moment before turning to look at her, his head cocked to the side. "In trying to save them. The murderers… who murdered me."

Maia was hit by a wave of lethargy as she moved around the back of the warehouse, wisps of smoke rising from underneath a garage door. She inhaled unwillingly and coughed, hearing a voice from inside as she pressed herself against the building. "You know Scott, I hate to kill you but I told you- my daughter will not be involved in this. I will do whatever I have to in order to protect Allison," a rather pleasant female voice said. Victoria Argent smiled as she put more wolfsbane into the cannabis vaporizer, looking down at the incapacitated wolf. "It'll look just like an accident, like you had an asthma attack and couldn't get to your inhaler in time."

The garage was ripped up and Maia appeared, her eyes burning crimson as she bared her teeth at Victoria Argent. "You bitch," she snarled, lunging at the human.

Elsewhere in the warehouse, Jackson began to transform, the three other teens watching him realizing that they were in great danger. Stiles and the others ran out, Isaac blocking the door with his body. "Take her and go-" There was a roar-like hiss and the Kanima broke through the corrugated steel wall, Stiles and Erica falling to the ground to avoid being attacked. They watched the creature disappear onto the dance floor, Isaac pulling both Stiles and Erica to their feet. "Derek."

Maia held her own for a good five minutes before the toxic wolfsbane fumes started to affect her, the older Argent gaining the upper hand quickly and putting her on her back. "Maia Hale, what a shame. You thought you could just come and here and resist the wolfsbane? Who the hell do you think you are, dog," Victoria asked, prodding her with the tip of her shoe. Her lungs burned and her entire body ached, but Maia refused to submit and succumb to the poison, refused to die at the hands of an Argent. She bared at the woman and she was curious to see that in the fading wolf's face were eyes a dimming shade of gray, "What are you?"

"Nothing you've ever seen before," Maia choked out before allowing her body to arch up with the last howl she was sure she would ever utter, placing the very last of her energy into it.

Derek stood outside of the warehouse as Stiles and his wolves emerged, unable to break the line of ash. As Maia's howl split the air, he felt his entire body go numb- he had never heard her sound like that. Another, weaker howl followed and he knew it was Scott's, seeing Erica and Isaac turning back towards the warehouse. "Stiles, break the line," Derek snarled, looking at the warehouse.

The human looked at him and saw the frantic look in the Alpha's eyes, unsure of what to do, "What?"

"They're dying," Derek roared as the sounds of screams reached his ears.

Hundreds of the party patrons were pouring out of the warehouse and he could smell blood upon some of them, but he didn't care, seeing one girl's shoe drag the Ash out of line enough for him to cross. He tossed Isaac and Erica into the mass exodus, doing his best to keep them from harm's way as he moved to find his mate and his pack brother.

The smell of wolfsbane was overpowering, Derek pausing for a moment before pushing through to kick open a door and bursting in. His vision instant blurred and he coughed before mustering up his resolve to try and find Maia.

There was a body lying atop a table and there was another on the floor, Derek moving closer to see who it was. There was a sharp pain in the back of his shoulder and he went down onto one knee, letting out an agonized roar. He could feel the searing sensation rushing through his veins, turning to see Victoria Argent with a knife in hand- the blade glimmered with a mix of his own blood and concentrated wolfsbane. Derek flung her across the room, his eyes sharpening as he was forced to half-phase, snarling at her, "I will kill you!" She scrambled up onto her knees and bent over Maia, preparing to plunge the poisoned knife into her heart.

"Not before I kill her-"

Like a rabid animal, Maia lunged up and attacked the woman, receiving a vicious stab to her chest, slumping back to the ground. Victoria escaped, Derek pulling himself across the ground to his wife. She was breathing laboredly, turning to face him, "Scott… get… Scott out."

She was unconscious by the time Derek emerged from the warehouse, hearing the sound of police sirens in the distance closing in fast. Maia was in his arms, Scott being dragged along by his jacket, the Alpha exhausted and on the verge of collapse himself.

Derek managed one more step before passing out upon the ground, a dark figure moving from the shadows into the light and sighing.

"Some people are just inhumane…"

* * *

"Why isn't she waking up?"

Derek stood over Maia's still form protectively as she laid on one of the table in Dr. Deaton's office, the vet attempting to tend to her wound with some difficulty- the Alpha male made it difficult for him to work with his overall intense nature and his knack of getting in the way. "Derek! Either back up and let me do my job, or do it for me," Deaton snapped, frustrated. Derek however took it as a challenge and pressed his hand to Maia's wound, looking down at his unconscious wife, "I will." He gritted his teeth and as Deaton watched, allowing the transference of the poison pumping through her veins to take place in his. The werewolf gasped, feeling and seeing the viscous black traveling up his arm as his own venomous blood diluted and dissipated the poison throughout his body. The doctor moved forward to support him as he stumbled but Derek shook his head before standing and starting towards the back door. "Take care of her," Derek said, taking one last look at his wife before walking out and slamming the door behind him in a way that made sure it splinter. The doctor's acute hearing picked up on the sound of shredding clothes and a loud, demanding bark as Derek called to his pack, heavy footfalls growing increasingly faint.

Once he was sure Derek had gone, he picked up his phone and sent out a brief message, "She's here."

Maia was just rousing when a tall woman who favored Deaton walked in, wanting to sit up but knowing that she didn't have the energy to do so. "Alan, how can you even entertain the idea of letting a pack as weak and young as Derek's handle-" He shook his head and cut the suture thread on Maia's chest wound, "I believe that they are more capable than you think."

"Even against what's coming," the woman asked, folding her arms over her chest.

The Alpha was instantly suspicious, but the vet moved to raise Maia's arm, showing off the small tattoo there. She growled then and pulled her hand away, Deaton nodding to both of the women. "They're coming for her; she can either start the war or end it. Its out of our hands," he said, Maia finally pulling herself into a sitting position.

"How long does Derek have… before?"

"Tomorrow's the full moon and considering that one of them is already here, I would say not long. Move fast or Derek- and your pack- are all dead."


	27. Underneath the Worm Moon

Maia walked into her house after Scott, slamming the door behind her, "Derek?"

The house was quiet and so the Alpha started pulling off the majority of her clothes, dropping them into a pile on the floor. Scott did the same and clad only in his jeans, followed her into the kitchen. "Want a beer," she asked in a monotone, her eyes affixed on the sliver of moonlight flooding through the window over the sink.

"How did you save me," Scott asked quietly, looking up at the Alpha over her drink.

"I bit Victoria Argent."

The back door opened and the pack entered, looking weary but instantly relieved when they saw Maia standing in the kitchen. Derek moved to take her into his arms, threading his hand in her hair and inhaling deeply. "Are you okay," he asked quietly, his wife nodding and half-smiling. "Yeah, I'm alright baby. Really, I'm fine." He looked at her before nodding and moving to hold her head against his chest, "We need a new plan- that was much too close of a call." There were murmurs of agreement from around the room and Maia took a step back to survey the weary faces before her, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ears as she finally nodded. "So we can't save him," the Alpha whispered, biting down on her bottom lip. Scott looked up from the counter and met her eyes, shaking his head, "But we can't seem to kill him either, no matter how hard 'we' have tried."

Derek dismissed the comment aimed at him and agreed with the young wolf's statement, folding his arms across his chest. "We've never seen anything like the Kanima… And I'm afraid that every new moon will make him stronger-"

"Shit, the new moon is tonight," Maia muttered underneath her breath, moving to stare out the window.

"So we leave him to the Argents," Isaac suggested- his mind was on the pack, and keeping them safe; he didn't want that thing around his family or have anymore of them in danger ever again… they were, after all, the only family he had ever really had. But of course, Derek was not in agreement with his idea, the Alpha male looking at his pack seriously. "No. I'm responsible for turning him… and its my responsibility to put him down."

Maia closed her eyes and sighed, gripping the counter for support… because she was tasked with doing the same.

It was much later into the night that she sat watching the pack prepare for the full moon, knowing that in a few hours they'd have to be getting ready for school. "You know Lydia's having a party tonight and since Scott is going I thought-" Green eyes flashed up to look at Isaac, narrowing, "Not a chance; did you know about the Omega's plans Derek?"

"No," he replied, opening up a trunk to set up his and Maia's own chains for the nearing transformation. "And he's not an Omega anymore."

"Sorry, it's a bad habit. After all, we have to fulfill the Three," she replied off-handedly, her mind elsewhere on more important. But her words intrigued Isaac, the Beta looking to Derek for answers, "The Three?" The Alpha nodded and stood, pointing to the marking on the inside of the trunk. "Have you ever wondered what this is? Why Maia and I wear it on our flesh?" Boyd answered the inquiry, folding his arms over his chest confidently, "It's a triskelion- the circle of Three. More importantly is the spirals, which each mean different things when put in context: it could be past, present and future, or mother, father and child. But I think you wear it because of the wolf hierarchy. Alpha. Beta. Omega." Maia nodded, impressed, leaning against the wall, "Very good Marcus." Her husband agreed and looked at the triskelion on the trunk again, sighing. "My parents always told me to remember the Three. It was important to them that I realize that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become Alphas but Alphas can fall to Betas or even Omegas. Its all a matter of choice," Derek finished, his pack looking upon him seriously. When he was sure they understood the seriousness of the Three and why it was necessary, he went back to pulling the chains through the fixtures embedded in the cement floor, Erica eyeing them suspiciously. "I've always wondered why this was all necessary," she commented, Isaac smiling ruefully. "That's because you've never experienced anything like a forced transformation anymore. When I phased, all I wanted to do is maim something- I literally thirsted for human blood. And even though we had the chains then, I never used them because I had Maia, but maiming the Alpha is frowned upon in this establishment," the teen joked, Derek shaking his head even as he smirked. "That was an exception Isaac: you all really need to be locked up to keep you from running wild. The bloodlust that takes over werewolves- even Maia and myself- on the night of the full moon is the price we pay for our power. The ability to heal and truly live is balanced by the intense… desire to kill anything we can find during a full moon. As a mature wolf and an Alpha, just like I can control my phasing, I can control my urge to kill," Derek replied, his wife smirking and standing. "Mostly."

Over the next hour, most of the pack went off to bed, Derek still working in the 'dungeon' with Isaac watching over him. "You said that you can control it," Isaac said finally, breaking the silence of the hour. "I want to know how."

"The whole point to lycanthropy is becoming something stronger, deadlier, greater than the human self and during the full moon, you're forced to recognize that, to lose yourself in it. But you can't do that, not completely, or you'll never come back. There's stories of those who can't keep a hold to their humanity and those are the ones who have come dangerously close to exposing our secret to humans, if not for a responsible Alpha- they didn't have an anchor Isaac, a way to tie themselves to their own humanity. For me, Maia is my anchor. She's literally the one thing that keeps me tied to who I really am because she is everything to me, the only thing that truly matters anymore. Honestly, that's why we freak out on the night of the full moon, because I look at her and understand that to be with her I still have to be Derek and because she loves me so much, that I can still be myself. I do it for her. I come back for her."

"Derek, that night in the warehouse… She was all I could think about," Isaac murmured, looking up at the Alpha.

He only smiled sadly and nodded, "I get it: you love her. It's what we were made to do."

* * *

"How do we do this," Maia questioned, looking over at her mate.

Derek slid the car into park, his eyes straight ahead and jaw set. "She's one of us now Mai- yours. And so tonight, we call for her," he murmured quietly, his thoughts on the night ahead. However, his wife shook her head, "She is an Argent, Derek. And that is something neither they nor we can stand for. I refuse to have an Argent in my pack, even if Victoria's only an Argent by marriage."

"Did you think I was suggesting that we actually run with her? No, I want to kill her just as much as you do for her trying to kill you and Scott. No one fucks with my pack."

"Exactly."

Both of them got out of the car, slamming the doors behind them as Maia grabbed a shopping cart and headed into the store. "Time to feast. The wolf is hungry- in more ways than one," the Alpha smiled, eyeing her mate. Derek only chuckled and reached out to pat the top of her head, "You can wait until tonight."

They filled up the cart quickly, Maia moving to get a second as Derek stared at the various types of alcohol available to him, waiting.

"Big night tonight?"

Derek turned to the sound of a male's voice, seeing the taller blonde man coming down the other side of the aisle. He half-smiled and shrugged, silently analyzing the newcomer. "Nah man, my wife and I just having a night to ourselves," Derek lied smoothly, the man smirking and nodding, moving to the shelf. "This wife, she a classy dame or more… wild broad," he questioned, looking at the Alpha out of the corner of his eye. "Maia's an animal." The man grabbed a blue bottle and looked it over before approving it, "SKYY vodka. Only distilled four times, nice concentration- I've heard that even the unflavored version taste good, to women at least. Take this and have a good time…" Derek was in the process of taking the bottle when Maia made her appearance at the front of the aisle, the male turning so quickly he dropped the vodka, the glass shattering on the floor.

Upon seeing who Derek had been talking to Maia snarled, trying to diffuse the situation, "Baby-"

Both of the men were bent over, picking up the glass, the unnamed stranger apologizing underneath his breath. And then Derek went for a particularly sharp piece of glass, slicing open his palm when his hand grazed over it, the blood welling up from the wound. His eyes snapped up as he heard the male emit a grisly growl, seeing burning crimson eyes and feeling his wolf rise within him. "You're an-" Maia stepped into the deadly staring match between the Alphas, inflicting her own eyes on the familiar face. "Back off mongrel. Or you'll have to deal with me," she said threateningly, her lips pulling back over her teeth- he was already in a shit load of trouble for even thinking to approach Derek. In all honesty, he probably wouldn't make it away from Beacon Hills with his life; but Maia had to keep her calm, restraining Derek without making a scene.

"Leave."

The vagrant wolf snarled at her and then he was gone, Derek still riled up by the encounter. "That's not supposed to happen, other wolves straying into our territory and especially not another Alpha. Maia, I have to go after him-" She turned around to push him in the shoulder, sensing the humans coming to clean up the mess from the shattered bottle, her face fierce. "No, that is the very last thing you need to focus on. We can deal with the mundane wolf shit later- after we get a handle on the Kanima. After tonight."

At the mention of the night that awaited them, Derek snatched a few more bottles off of the shelf and moved to checkout, more than ready to get his mind off of things he didn't have the time or energy to do and get himself on top of what he could handle.

Maia.

* * *

She stood out in the backyard, staring up at the darkening sky, feeling that all-too familiar feeling of her stomach tightening into knots as her wolf awakened. Maia's hands were clenched into fists and her body was rigid, the Alpha allowing her eyes to blaze freely for once.

"Baby."

Derek leaned in the doorway, his arms folded over his chest as he looked at his wife's back. "Do you know what this moon is? Can you feel it," Maia asked quietly, feeling a sudden ache twist in her stomach that left her breathless. "This has to be the most painful moon." He agreed, swallowing with some difficulty, "The Worm Moon." A shiver raced up Maia's spine as the first hint of the rising moon showed itself to her, the woman moving to smile at her mate. "Up for a little S&M?"

Derek pushed his wife back into the dungeon, pulling off his tee shirt before moving to slam Maia into the nearest wall, hoisting her up around his waist. "I want to eat you," she said breathlessly as Derek made quick work of her clothes and started feasting upon her neck, his nails digging into her flesh. He growled deeply within his chest and looked at her, feeling her teeth biting at his lips, "I could tear you to pieces-"

"Then rip away."

He was in the middle of doing just that when the door opened, both of them pausing the pack entered. "Whoa, hey," Erica said, walking in on Derek and Maia panting on the floor, the Alpha female looking more than a little fevered. "Hello there Erica." Derek released his wife's hands from the smaller set of manacles he had installed on the floor before looking at his pack, grabbing for his jeans.

Erica looked at the chains on the wall hesitantly, her eyes flickering to Maia's face, "And you are sure this is necessary?"

"We can't have you running all over town, now can we Erica? Its necessary," the Alpha replied as she pulled on her tee shirt, turning to Boyd and leading him to a set of manacles. Derek and Maia chained the pack up before looking at one another, Derek watching his wife's burning eyes. "Alright. I have to chain you up, before either of us phases-" She sucked in a sharp breath and looked at Derek, baring her teeth. "We have to hurry." Maia began to do the cuffs and chains around his arms and neck, attempting to get through it. He looked at her claws and shook his head jerkily at her, already half-phased, "Chain yourself up Maia." She looked at him and nodded, reaching out to pull the own cuffs around her wrists. Derek's wolf was eyeing her, the female starting to bow down to his will. And then a howl split the silence, a foreign sound that Derek had never heard before.

The other Alpha.

Without a second thought, Maia got up and started to walk away, Derek roaring at her. He strained against the cuffs, knowing that he had to stop her from making a very big mistake, but unable to phase back. The younger wolves were snarling through their own transformations, knowing that they as a pack were incomplete without Maia. She paused in the doorway, allowing her wolf to overcome her, bursting out of her flesh. The howl came again and she started running, knowing that he was calling out to her.

Derek tore at the concrete, biting at his own wrists to try and go after his wife. And there was another wolf standing in front of him, sandy-haired and yellow-eyed. Isaac looked at him seriously and snatched at the chains with both his claws and teeth, breaking the metal before going after Maia. Derek cast a glance over his shoulder to the two younger wolves, knowing that they were safest there.

The two wolves ran on, side by side, following after Maia's scent deep into the woods. Derek called out to her before running up to the highway, Isaac moving to smash himself into the Alpha as a bright pair of headlights bared down upon them, the car having clipped the young wolf. They both rolled over onto the shoulder and Isaac yelped, favoring his injured shoulder as it healed. Derek nudged him with his nose before looking into the woods, seeing a pair of red eyes glaring back at him. Placing himself between the second Alpha and his own Beta, Derek snarled, a grisly sound emanating from his chest. The Alpha barked loudly and snapped at him, before a large shape- much larger than he knew Maia was or anything else he had seen or felt- smashed into his back, a pair of massive jaws clamping around the back of his neck. Derek heard Isaac whimper and yelp before the jaws jerked, sending him spiraling into the darkness.

The second Alpha male picked up one of Derek's legs in his mouth and started to pull him into the depths of the woods, knowing that he still had a job to do.

Maia stood in the basement of the Hale house, having regained tentative control over her wolf, still feeling the moon calling out to her. She looked up at the male as he dragged Derek down the stairs, the wolf panting from the exertion. "What took you so fucking long," she asked, the voice of the Alpha emanating from her in a deep, rolling bass as she moved to grasp Derek's leg, the second Alpha baring his teeth at her. "I don't see you fighting off a transformation and dragging a fully grown Alpha nearly six miles. Not to mention, I had to keep putting him out." Maia narrowed her eyes but didn't speak, walking over to where a hole had been dug through the floorboards, peering down at the burned and charred remains there.

"He buried him underneath the floor," Maia asked to the open air, scoffing. "How sentimental- Derek brought him home."

She looked at the Alpha and set her jaw, preparing herself for the betrayal- her husband might never forget her. "Open the window." He moved to do as she asked, the Alpha female reaching down to brush some of the dirt out of Peter Hale's hair lovingly, "Its time to wake up, brother…" She broke Derek's arm and forced him to phase, her husband looking at her in confusion as pain coursed through his body. "Maia!" She only looked at him and broke his arm again, continuing to break it until it was bloody, her eyes trained on his face, "I'm sorry Derek." She thrust his arm into the hole, restraining her husband as he tried to move. He attempted to pull away, his eyes meeting hers before realizing that she wasn't going to help him, that she had actually turned against him. "Why?"

"Because I need help. We need help Derek!"

The second Alpha threw open the window and light flooded the room, Derek baring his teeth at Maia. She turned to her partner in crime, her eyes ablaze, "Go, now!" Maia turned back to see Peter's hand wrapping around Derek's arm, his fingers piercing the Alpha's flesh. His eyes flew open and Maia watched as the Alpha male's eyes went from red to his natural blue, Peter moving to dig his undead teeth into his nephew's forearm. Derek roared as the veins in his face bulged, his mate moving to punch him, knocking him unconscious.

There was the creaking of floorboards behind her and Maia straightened up slowly as she came face to face with the oldest Hale, the male looking her over generously. "Maia Wyndham- my, have you grown," he said, looking her over. She smiled, baring her sharp fangs and moving to press her claws to his face, "Lycanthropy seems to suit me well, don't you think?"

"I do. So, what brings you to my grave," Peter asked, seeing the woman's eyes glow.

"I have a job for you…"


	28. Betrayals

Maia was pulling on one of Peter's old shirts when she heard a low howl, looking out of the window towards Beacon Hills.

"Scott."

The two wolves ran and she came across Scott and Stiles in the woods, the teens looking up at her when she approached. The former Omega looked at her and stared through the woods, sure that he had heard another wolf with her. "Where's Derek," he asked, his eyes scanning the tree line. She just shook her head and reached up to tuck her hair behind her ears, looking at his yellowed eyes, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"The Kanima master? Yeah, he's Matt," Stiles said, the woman turning to him.

"He's controlling Jackson," Maia asked, seeing both of them nod. She shook her head in disbelief, looking at the teens and sighing. "Explain yourselves." The two explained all that had happened at the party with the laced drinks and less than conventional party favors- the revelation that when Matt had been thrown into the pool by drunken party goers, he couldn't swim. "Stiles saw it first and when he called me over, I saw Jackson pulling him out. By then the cops had shown up and busted the party- we ran out and I saw Matt standing with the Kanima at his feet, pissed off and ready to kill. And so I called you."

Maia let out another heavy breath, wishing that Derek wasn't currently incapacitated- she really could have used his help. "Alright, go to your father Stiles and find out whatever you can on the little piece of shit. I have to go take care of a wolfed-out pack right now. I'll catch up with you all in a few hours- call me if you find anything," she said, sending the two wolves off.

The newest member to her pack moved to her side, trying his best to keep his eyes off of her naked legs.

"You know, he killed me," Peter said, the Alpha narrowing her eyes. "No, he just helped- your nephew dealt the death blow, remember? Took your pack right out from underneath you… but you can't hold a grudge, because I'm the Alpha and you're going to play nice with the rest of the boys, aren't you Peter?" She inflicted her eyes on him and the wolf bared his teeth, feeling himself underneath the weight of her unspoken order, "Do I have a choice?"

While they trekked their way through the woods and into the dark, Derek found himself floating in a white void. He could hear his voice being called from far off, feeling as if he couldn't catch his breath. The wolf could tell that he was covered in sweat and naked, his entire body on fire. The voice spoke to him again, stronger and more insistent, "Wake up. We don't have much time."

He was then assaulted by a low-pitched sound, feeling as if his head was about to split open-

Derek jerked awake, looking around to realize that he was back in the Hale House- the last moments before the darkness and the white had overtaken him were of Maia and Peter. He then came face to Dr. Deaton, looking at the dog whistle hanging around his neck. "Let me help you get your clothes on. We have to move," he said, holding Derek's shirt and jeans in his hand. The Alpha was confused, but allowed the vet to help, "You were in my house?"

"Yeah and I don't have good news," Alan replied, meeting Derek's eyes. "Boyd and Erica are safe, but Isaac's gone-"

"Shit."

Derek tried to get to his feet, but he was still very weak, nearly falling when he stood. "Yeah, that's going to last for hours- and yeah, you're still an Alpha, just not a particularly competent one at this moment," the vet replied to the werewolf's questioning eyes. He looked at the bite mark on his arm and winced, pulling his sleeve down over it. "Have you seen my wife?" The question was biting and Deaton eyed the male standing in front of him, "No, why?"

"Because she's the one who dragged me like a sacrificial lamb to Peter," Derek replied, seeing the vet nod and begin to rub his brow. He looked at Deaton before attempting to slam him into a wall, growling impressively even in his weakened state. "Tell me what you know." The vet disarmed him easily and started to put him on his back before thinking better of it, sighing. "I can't do that Derek; you know that helping your family used to be a pretty important part of my life. And now, helping you- doing my best to keep you alive- is a promise I made to your mother. Telling you what I know about this and Maia is not conducive to that end. You have to just trust me on this Derek," he said seriously, the Alpha male searching his eyes. Derek stepped back and swallowed, showing Deaton the most respect he could muster up just then. "Then can you tell me what the hell just happened," he asked, seeing the human sigh.

"Maia helped Peter resurrect- a feat that can only be achieved when the ground and the moon intertwine: the Worm Moon. But it came at a price, leaving your uncle physically weak; he'll have to rely on his intelligence and cunning for some time more, which he is in no short supply of. Peter needs to be accepted into the pack and he's going to try and get inside of your head, try and manipulate you. Not even Maia can just accept him in- not in normal circumstances," Deaton said evenly, refusing to meet Derek's eyes. "He's going to try and convince you that working together is the only way to protect yourselves against the hunters, and the only way to destroy the Kanima. You shouldn't trust him."

Derek nodded and turned away, preparing to go for his pack, "I don't trust anyone. Not anymore."

"You know as well as I do that if Maia had wanted to kill you, she could have. Many times. So no, you shouldn't give up on her just yet because the only way you're the Alpha you like to think you are is with her. And you better damned find her. Soon."

With those words weighing on him, Derek began running, unsure of where the journey was going to take him and what he was going to find when he got there.

* * *

"Jesus."

Peter looked over at Maia as she drove to the police department, the Alpha having told him her entire story. "And if you tell Derek or say anything, I will kill you- again- and I'll kill him too. I'll have to," she said, pulling into the parking lot. He met her eyes and nodded seriously, "I swear. It stays between you and I… given you take note of my loyalty when all of this is over."

"I'll consider it."

They got out of the car and moved to walk inside, seeing the desk officer look them over. "Hi, can I help you," the woman asked, Maia smiling before holding up her cell phone.

"Yes- I believe that Sherriff Stilinski needs to see me."

The woman took her and Peter to the back of the station, Maia knocking on the door before entering the office. "Hey, you needed me?" Scott turned to look at his Alpha and saw Peter at her side, struggling to keep control over himself. He couldn't question her, not in front of Stiles' dad, but he and his friend exchanged a look that Maia didn't miss.

"Dad, I know we're not supposed to bring in outside intellect but Mrs. Hale here offers a… unique perspective on the case. You should let her look it over- after all, she's the one who helped connect the murders," Stiles said, looking at the beautiful woman smiling falsely at him. His father gave him a look, shaking his head, "I thought you came up with the whole swim team connection."

"Yeah… no."

Maia moved to stare at the information spread out on the Sherriff's desk, Peter hanging out against the wall, watching over her. They reviewed all of the evidence and discovered that Matt had been at the scene of four murders- facts that only solidified Maia's decision to kill him. But Sherriff Stilinski wanted to investigate further, particularly with Scott's mom and her interactions with Matt on the night he had killed Jessica Bartlet. She agreed to come down to the station and Maia prepared to take her leave, she and her pack mate moving to the front of the station.

"Wait," she said, catching the scent of blood and looking over the counter for the officer on duty. She found the woman dead and heard a hissing sound that she knew had to be the Kanima, hearing the click of a gun behind her head. "Shit…"

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Hale," Matt said as Maia turned slowly to face him. She could see Peter on the floor and inhaled, raising her hands. "Or should I call you Alpha?"

She smiled venomously and shrugged, "Only if I can call you dead. Which you will be, sooner than you think." Matt laughed humorlessly and pressed the barrel of the gun to her forehead, jerking his head to the back of the station. "Get going sweetheart."

"Hey Scott, we have a problem," Maia spat through her teeth, everyone looking up as she entered the room. The Sherriff went for his gun to Matt shouted for him not to, "I will put a goddamn bullet through her head before any of you have a chance to move! And I doubt no matter who or what she is, that she can survive that."

Holding the Alpha at gunpoint, Matt forced the Stiles to handcuff his father and put him in a cell before forcing the human and the young wolf down the hall. "See, I figured that after what happened at the school that she was more involved in what I had discovered was a very dark underworld in Beacon Hills. I followed you both at the rave and saw what you really were- werewolves," Matt said, the Alpha wishing she could just tear his throat out. But she couldn't survive a bullet to the head and she wasn't particularly looking forward to a year in the ground waiting for another Worm Moon- and hell, with how mad Derek was going to be when he woke up, he might just let her rot…

"So beautiful, what's a guy like me gotta do to get a real set of claws," Matt asked, dragging his lips up the side of her face. Maia panted, trying to keep herself from phasing, "You've got the Kanima to kill for you- where do you get off wanting to be a lycanthrope?"

"Being the Kanima master isn't all its cracked up to be doll," Matt replied harshly, getting a firm grip on her hair before looking at Scott and Stiles. "You two, destroy all of the evidence. Now."

Maia inhaled deeply, looking out of the corner of her eye at the boys as they hesitated. "Just do as he said," she whispered as she flashed her eyes at Scott. He knew that Matt wouldn't make it out of the station alive and proceeded to do as she told him, knowing that vengeance would soon be had.

She waited a few moments before speaking, curious as to why Matt was acting out the way he was. "What do you want from us," Maia questioned, the young teen stiffening against her. "Well, I was thinking since you are a mythical beast and I'm turning into a mythical beast- with scales crawling across my fucking body- that you could help me; I just had to gain your compliance first. And since you seemed a little stubborn, we had to do it this way… You said something in the library about a 'bestiary' and I Googled it- you have a supernatural guide to dummies, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I don't have anything that can help you for that. Looks like you're fucked."

A car pulled up and Scott looked out to, knowing that it had to be his mother. "No, mom. Crap," he murmured, Matt shaking gun at him. "McCall, get away from the window and finish working!"

Matt moved to look over his shoulder, seeing the figure standing there. "Alright, hey Maia. Look who joined the party," he said, moving so that she could see Derek standing in the doorway. He met her eyes, attempting to speak before collapsing to the floor, motionless. She shouted as she looked over his shoulder at Jackson, roaring in anger. "Hey," Matt snapped, reminding her of the gun to her head. Maia reigned herself in and clenched her teeth, casting a glance down to her husband. "I'm sorry," she whispered, Matt moving to check on Stiles and Scott.

The crazed teen looked at the two others, turning his wrath onto Stiles, "So Stilinski, you run with a nice crowd- what do you turn into on the full moon?" Stiles, every witty and sharp tongued, was quick with his own comeback, Maia knowing that she could have laughed if it weren't for the asshole holding her hostage. "Oh, I'm an abominable snowman, but my transformation is seasonal," he replied, Matt smirking humorlessly before looking at Jackson. Without any spoken order, the Kanima cut Stiles down, Scott beginning to lunge at Matt. "You next then, McCall? Save your heroics," the human sneered, Jackson moving to throw Stiles on top of Derek's chest. The Alpha grunted from the weight of the teen falling onto him, wishing he could throw him off and across the room, "I hate you Stiles. So much…"

Another car arrived and Maia knew it was Melissa McCall, closing her eyes. "Alright guys, lets play a game. Maia, you're going to force Scott into following your orders because I'm going to make you follow mine. That sound alright," Matt questioned, the Alpha snarling- she was getting increasingly annoyed by the arm around her neck. "Yeah, you and what army?" He smiled and threw her towards Jackson, moving over to where Derek and Stiles were in the floor. Scott watched as he rolled Stiles off of the Alpha, Matt moving to apply a boot to the older man's throat. Maia could see Derek's eyes fluttering in his head, her breathing picking up before she shouted at Matt, flinging her words, "Alright! I'll do anything- just let him breath!"

Derek gasped as Matt stepped away, motioning with the gun to a chair. "Sit," he instructed, the woman shaking as she did exactly as he asked. She looked down at Derek and then back to Matt, her eyes glowing an intense, burning red that Scott had never seen. "Do whatever he says. That's an order," she whispered, hearing the front door open.

Scott's mother walked into the room to see Matt pointing a gun at her son and Maia sitting as still as a statute. The woman looked at her evenly, her jaw taut and her eyes just as tight as she stared at Matt's back. Without any provocation, the teen looked at Scott and shot him just below the right side of his ribcage. Both women shouted as they watched him fall to a knee, Matt menacing Scott's mother back into a jail cell.

"Scott, get that bullet out of your chest," Maia hissed through her teeth, looking at their captor. "Now, so you can heal. And Derek, get that venom out of your system."

"What the hell do you think I am doing?"

She heard the human let out a shout and storm back into the room, yanking up his tee shirt to show Maia the progression of scales spreading over his body. "Look, this is getting worse! And you can either help me or I can put a bullet into your little boyfriend," Matt threatened, the Alpha looking at him venomously. "You want the bestiary- okay. But I can tell you know after reading it and translating it that there is nothing in there that will help you. It's the simple laws of the world Matt- you can't break the rules of the universe without the universe trying to balance it back out," Maia snapped, her fangs coming together loudly. "You forced Jackson to kill innocent people and you killed one of them yourself! You're getting exactly what you deserve Matt-"

"Innocents? You think that those fuckers I had Jackson kill were innocents? They killed me," Matt shouted in reply, flailing the gun carelessly. Scott was sitting on the floor, slowly healing and watching Matt's every move. "I was over at Isaac's house when I was younger, after the swim team won the 2006 State Championship. They were all there, drunk and fucked up, and they threw me into the pool! I was eleven fucking years old and I couldn't swim, so I drowned. Literally sucked water into my lungs until I was gone… Lahey resuscitated me, yeah, but he threatened me not to tell anyone and said it was my fault I didn't know how to swim. Yeah, it was my fault that I drowned…

"But hey, then the Kanima came along and I started balancing the universe out myself. They got their comeuppance-"

The power went out suddenly and Matt whirled around as the emergency lighting flashed on and the sirens began to blare. Outside headlights swept over the building and hunters with automatic weapons started firing through the windows, Derek leaping up to grab Maia. He moved to pull her underneath a desk, Matt running as Scott reached out for Stiles. "No Scott! Stay down- you don't need anymore fucking bullet holes," Derek shouted, seeing the scared express on the teen's face before the smoke grenades started rolling in.

"Peter," Maia roared, seeing the still-weak werewolf crouching in the doorway. "Get Stiles and run! Take him home!"

He did as she said and once was out of the way, they started to move, Derek only wanting Matt. But then the Kanima came out of nowhere, Derek barely seeing it before it was in his face, his wife grabbing him by the back of the shirt and swinging him around so that she could land a powerful kick to the Kanima's midsection, knocking him back through two rooms. Derek panted as he whirled around to face her, seeing her red eyes, "Thanks."

"I didn't do that for you," she replied bluntly, moving to dart through the station. "I still need you."

Hunters began to flood the police station and the werewolves were forced to fight, Maia running away from two men before pausing and turning around with a deadly glint in her eye. "I would run if I were you. I'm hungry," she snarled, her claws lashing out at her sides.

Scott kicked a hunter in the chest before coming face to face with a crossbow, looking above it to see Allison. "Allison? What are you doing," he asked, confused. She only glared at him, her eyes cold, "Where is Maia?" Scott felt his loyalty to the Alpha rise and knew he couldn't answer the question, still attempting to talk to her. "What happened?" Allison lowered her crossbow and pushed him in the chest, her lips pressed into a hard line. "You bitch Alpha bit my mother and to keep herself from turning into one of those things, my mom killed herself. So now I'm going to kill her and if you want to stay alive, you'll stay out of my way," Allison replied, moving to hunt down her prey.

She found herself stalking Jackson instead in the station's evidence room, the creature curled up on one of the high shelves. Knowing that it was being watched, the Kanima snarled and pounced, Allison shooting it in the head with a bolt from her crossbow. Her eyes widened as the Kanima simply pulled out the arrow and came at her again, the inept hunter running for her life.

Maia could hear the racing of a human heartbeat, the way blood rushing through the owner's veins more sluggish than that of her own or Derek's. She paused on her way through the garage, hearing a faint hiss as she looked over at the police car in the corner.

Allison lashed out with her knife as something moved around to where she was crouched, a claw-tipped hand meeting her own to twist the blade from her hand. The teen found herself face to face with her mother's killer, enraged by Maia, "Take your hands off of me you murderous bitch!" Confused, the Alpha released her, dodging another knife as Allison came at her again. "What is your problem," Maia questioned, holding one of her arms behind her back and forcing her to her knees. "You're my problem! You killed my mom!"

Realizing that the break she had felt the previous night was Victoria ending her own life- and severing her tie to the pack- Maia nodded, looking up as the Kanima slithered its way towards the two women.

She bent down in Allison's ear, speaking lowly, "Well, let me tell you something about your mother Allison. She was a cold, heartless bitch. She was privy to every action that Kate or the hunters ever made- because she made them. As the oldest Argent female, she was in charge: men are meant to be soldiers, women were born to lead, right sweetheart? That night at the rave when I bit mommy dearest, I found her attempting to kill Scott via wolfsbane vapor. She stabbed Derek and she stabbed me. She got what she fucking deserved. And if tomorrow or in a year, you still feel the same way about me being a mother and protecting my pack, no matter what, you know where to find me. But until then…

"Run."

Maia flung Allison towards the door as the Kanima lunged at her, grabbing it around the throat and wrestling it to the ground.

Derek was moving to break the humans out of the holding cells before hearing a commotion and moving out of the way as Maia and the Kanima crashed through the wall. He couldn't understand how she seemed to be holding her own against the creature, seeing more than a few rips in her clothing where it had lashed out at her. "Derek!" Scott skidded into the room just as the Alpha grabbed Jackson by the tail and tossed him back into the hole he had burst through, lifting his wife to her feet. He looked her over and motioned to the cells, "Help me get them out?" Maia moved to the Sherriff's cell and he looked at her red eyes, searching her face. "What in the…" She gripped the bars as Derek did the same, both of them yanking the door clean off of the cell.

"Long story officer," she replied, looking over her shoulder at the hunter who had entered the room and started fighting with Scott. Maia snarled in a way that made the Sherriff cringe, taking the knife that Allison had had and throwing it at the man, hitting him squarely in the chest before he stabbed Scott. "And that was self-defense."

Maia pushed him towards the door and moved to break Melissa out as well, knowing that Derek was trying to stave off the hunters from getting to his pack. "Ma'am," the young woman said, seeing her cowering in the corner at the very sight of her. Maia extended her hand and attempted to help her again, looking over her shoulder anxiously, "Mrs. McCall, there are a lot people here that want to kill Scott and we can't get him out unless we get you out too- its okay to be scared, but I assure you that there's much more dangerous things to you out there than me."

The woman grasped the Alpha's hand and Maia pulled her out of the cell, pushing her towards Scott. He wrapped his arms around his mother, seeing her horrified face when she took him in, "Oh no…" Scott released her and sent her on after the Sherriff, disappearing down a side hallway as Maia and Derek moved to do the same.

Derek pulled Maia against the wall as two hunters ran by, holding her there with his own body- to shield her, just in case.

"Gerard, it wasn't supposed to happen like this," they both heard Scott said, his hushed whisper picked up by their acute hearing. He continued on, Maia watching Derek's face as the young wolf let his secrets flow, "I did everything you asked: joining the pack, spying on Derek and Maia, getting you information on Jackson and Matt-"

"Leave the human to me Scott and go return to your pack," Gerard replied, Derek suppressing a growl. Maia heard him drop something and Scott picked up it, the Alphas looking at each other. Maia stroked her husband's face and he bared his teeth angrily, pulling her outside.

Once they had gotten away from the battlefield, they paused, Derek whirling her around to search her face carefully. "What happened tonight, with Peter and the second Alpha," he asked quietly, swallowing painfully.

"Remember when I told you that if I could tell you, I would," she asked seriously, looking up at Derek. She reached up to cup his face in her hands, Maia exhaling quietly, "Derek, listen to me when I say that my life has gotten so incredibly… messy that somewhere along the lines, right and wrong got really blurred. But I know what I'm doing and you're going to have to trust me, because I'm keeping up safe and I'm keeping you alive: there's a price on your head and the pied piper wants his pay. So just don't ask me questions, alright?"

"Alright," Derek replied, seeing a serious… fearful look in her eyes that he had never seen before.

She sighed and then they started running, keeping pace with each other as a choir of wolves sang out to them. Derek looked at the sleek body moving alongside his own and his lips grew taut, realizing how much danger she was in as well, "You know we have to kill him, right? For betraying the pack?"

"Yeah," Maia murmured, pushing on. "Just not yet- he's like you. I still need him, if not for a little bit longer."


	29. Such Complications

She stood, outlined in darkness as careful eyes scanned the street from the window.

"You haven't slept in days. You're jumpy. You're suffering from this overwhelming fear that something terrible is about to happen."

Maia smirked and nodded, adjusting herself for comfort, "That's because it is."

Peter moved to lean against the other side of the window so that he could see her face, scanning her profile the best he could. "Hyper-vigilant, a trait of a worthy Alpha," he murmured, the woman sighing.

They had been holed up in an abandoned cabin for the past three or four days since the events of the last full moon, trying to stay under the radar. It was clear that they were being watched, seeing the black SUVs always sitting down the street or driving behind them.

"Have you persuaded Derek to go under yet," Peter questioned, seeing the tiny lines around her eyes tighten fractionally. She shook her head and sighed, reaching out to stroke the glass. "No. If my mate is anything, he is resistant- he wants to maintain the façade, but fuck me if that hasn't crumbled just a bit. We revealed ourselves to two humans. The Kanima has killed and it's still out there. A… child is dead- and he was a child, no matter how fucked up in the head he was. And Derek just wants to pretend like all eyes aren't on us. Rather to look guilty and run while we still can than to risk the survival of the pack," she replied quietly, her thoughts on Isaac and the others. She was glad to know that he was home and safe after he had been injured while running with Derek, but she hadn't been in contact with her pack beyond that. Her husband wanted nothing to do with Peter and he made damn sure he had no contact with the pack- Derek was Alpha and his word was law… for now.

There was a beat of silence between them for a moment before Maia sighed, folding her arms across her chest. "So how does it feel, being out of commission for a few months and coming back to lizard people, geriatric psychopaths and self-esteem deprived adolescent werewolves?" Peter chuckled and nodded, "Well, its… strange. But I'm obviously here for a reason."

"You're the last family member we have left and contrary to popular belief, I believe that there's still a lot you can teach. I'm not naïve enough to say that I'm the best Alpha ever to have come along, but I'm on my way and I need to know everything I can," Maia replied evenly, looking at the former Alpha. He chuckled and nodded, looking out at the night. "Well, since that wasn't my finest performance- seeing how I ended up dead- you could look elsewhere for guidance, information-"

"From who, Derek," she asked harshly, trying to keep the malice out of her voice. "We both know that so far he's been a complete and utter failure as an Alpha. I lead the pack, Peter and he doesn't even see it."

Peter met her gaze and he smirked, "Why do you think I joined up?"

"You flatter me."

The werewolves both drew away from the window and Maia looked at her pack mate, curious. "Peter… I need to know your thoughts on what to do about Jackson. He was definitely bit by Derek, and that means he has Hale blood running through his veins. By association, you can see why I'm reluctant to kill him," she said, pulling on her jacket and tossing him his. He nodded in agreement and thought back on his vast knowledge of supernatural folklore, "There's a myth that you can cure lycanthropy simply by calling out its Christian name, and while that's obviously not true, there is sometimes a hint of veracity within the mystic. Our names are a symbol of who we are-"

"And the Kanima doesn't know who it is."

"That's why it doesn't seek a pack, to align its identity with others- it seeks a master to give it purpose. And the human parallel would be an orphaned child, just like Jackson," Peter replied as they began to walk through the forest, heading back to town. Maia nodded and ran her fingers back through her hair, "He's buried underneath the Kanima and the only way we can get to him is calling out to who he really is: his heart." The second werewolf was quiet for a moment before looking at the woman beside him, his still wild emotions raw. "Yes, there is a certain tie that we all have. And even somebody as burned and dead on the inside as me knows better than to underestimate the simple yet undeniable power of love…"

There was a sound of what seemed to be a far-off pack of werewolves, both of them turning to the direction for which it came. "Maia," Peter murmured, reaching out to grasp her shoulder.

She turned back to where they were going, starting to run, "We have to get to Derek and the others."

* * *

The Alpha male was standing in the doorway to the backyard, inhaling deeply as Isaac same to stand behind his shoulder. "When are we going to discuss what happened the night of the full moon Derek? The teen was unsure of how to approach the topic of the second pack, curious of what such a thing entailed.

"Isaac-"

Boyd and Erica burst through the front door, looking at Derek, "There's more of us."

"Excuse me," Derek questioned as he turned to face them, searching their wild eyes for answers. The two told him of how they had been walking through the woods and had heard a second pack. Erica looked at him, swallowing before she spoke, "Derek… things are dangerous here- too dangerous. And I think its time we go. Get Maia and run."

"You would have me bow down to another?"

Maia appeared in the doorway of the living room, the pack looking at her, unsure of what she was doing here after having run away previously and who exactly the man was with her. "Kids, meet… your uncle, Peter Hale. Peter, meet your pack: Erica, Boyd and Isaac," she said, making casual introductions that didn't fit the situation. Everyone could feel the tense air that stole through the room, husband and wife looking at each other, "Now what's this about a second pack? You couldn't possibly be thinking about running off, can you Erica?"

"We heard them- at least twelve wolves," Boyd replied quietly, the Alpha male scoffing. "If there were twelve more werewolves in the area, don't you think that we would have heard or seen something the night of the full moon?" Isaac's eyes cut quickly to Maia and she held his gaze for a moment, forcing him to look away. "There's something called the Beau Geste Effect that creates the auditory illusion that what could only be two wolves can sound like a dozen," Derek continued, his wife agreeing silently. "So save yourselves the worry and stick with what you know. Besides, if the other Alpha- if there is one- wanted any of you, he would have challenged one of us and called out to you. Going off and running to another pack thinking you'll just slip into the ranks is a good way to get to yourself killed…"

"And staying here isn't," Erica questioned, seeing Maia's eyes narrowed.

The Alpha shook her head and shrugged, "Go then. And pray you survive the night.

"Derek, we have things to discuss…"

As the two Alphas went to talk, Peter looked at his new pack mates, trying put them at ease. "So, where's McCall? He still with us or did mom and dad finally cull the little mutt," he questioned, moving to sit down on the couch. Isaac surprisingly bared his teeth, letting out a grisly growl, "Don't talk about my brother like that." Peter raised his hands in consolation, smirking humorlessly at the young wolf. "My apologizes. I wouldn't want to get on the Beta's bad side, just yet."

The younger wolves left then, stepping outside and looking at each other. "I don't care what ether of them says Isaac. I don't want to die, not yet- I just got my life back," Erica whispered conspiratorially, looking at the Beta. He was angry, his mouth tight as he spoke, his eyes on both of his pack mates. "Yeah, the life that Derek and Maia gave you! And you as well Boyd-"

"Isaac, there are people dying! This isn't what I signed up for!"

"You knew exactly what you signed up for when they gave you the Bite, both of you," Isaac shouted, growling at his brother and sister. "But if you want to leave, then go. And don't come back because there's no home for you after you betray us- you don't abandon the family or the pack, especially in a time of need."

The teen went back inside, slamming the door behind him as Boyd looked at Erica. He held his hand out to her and squeezed gently as she wrapped her fingers around his, nodding.

"Let's go Erica."


	30. The Plan

Maia and Derek went to the lacrosse championship, the Alphas scanning the crowd carefully. "How many do you see," the male asked, his wife's eyes jumping through the stands carefully.

"Fifteen," she replied, looking over the people one last time. "But Allison's not here."

Knowing that Peter could hear them just beyond the tree line, Derek spoke to him lowly, the growl of the order in his voice, "Find her and report back to me. Go." The second wolf gave a low snarl before disappearing into the darkness, Maia brushing her hand against Derek's comfortingly as she left him to talk to Scott, Isaac and Stiles on the sidelines.

"Jackson's playing tonight," Scott said bluntly, tightening the mesh on his stick obsessively. Maia looked over to see the teen seemingly in control of himself, resting her hand on Scott's shoulder, "Don't worry about that. Gerard wouldn't dare have him attack in public-"

"Oh but I would," a gravelly voice came, all of the wolves turning to the stands. Gerard Argent was standing at them, a cold smile on his face. Maia could see her mate stand and start to move, giving him a warning growl. "Since I had to bench Scott because he's failing three classes, I know we're hurting and I'm not one to be happy with a win- I want us to kill the other team. And how better to do that than to have Jackson literally kill someone."

Maia snarled, baring her teeth, her nails digging into Stiles' shoulder as she yanked him up and put him behind her. "What do you want," she asked through her teeth, the old man looking directly at her now. "I want Derek's head- and yours, for killing Allison's mother. You have from now until the end of the game to make a decision whether you're going to fight or going willingly. And if you haven't, I'll kill… hmm, maybe Mrs. McCall? Or that bumbling Sherriff? Maybe Lydia- or maybe one of your own. You owe me a penance girl and you will give it to me…"

Derek and Maia met each other's gaze- they didn't want to sacrifice any innocents just to quell Gerard's rage, but the thought of walking to their torture and subsequent deaths was unbearable. Especially when neither could bear to lose the other.

Isaac turned to look at the Alpha female, his eyes pleading as he saw the resolve strengthen in her eyes.

"No one is dying for me Isaac-"

He started to protest and she shut him up with a glare, seeing Mrs. McCall catch her eye. The women exchanged a knowing look before the human climbed the stands and sat down near Derek, unable to look him in the face. "Wow, she came?" Maia turned to look at Scott, confused, "Why wouldn't she? She's your mom."

"And she's scared to death of what we are- what I've become; we haven't spoken since the police station," Scott replied quietly, feeling a comforting hand pat his hair. Stiles spoke next, staring out at the field, everyone's eyes on his back. "This is wrong. We're losing the fight- and we're the good guys, trying to keep everyone safe! This isn't supposed to happen. This is hell," the teen said, biting down on his bottom lip. Maia moved to look at him, meeting Finstock's gaze with a nod, knowing that her old coach needed her off the field. "Yeah Stiles, you're right: this is hell. But Winston Churchill once said, 'If you're going through hell… keep going'. You're going to have to play tonight with Scott on the bench and no matter what you do, just keep going Stiles. Can you do that?" He looked at her and nodded, the Alpha moving to kiss his cheek, "Then win."

Maia started back to the stands before turning back to Isaac, the Beta looking at her evenly. "Take care of him, alright?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied, kissing her cheek in passing.

Derek wrapped his arm around his wife's waist possessively, the game progressing slowly. "I can't even enjoy this for having a fucking ultimate on your life," he muttered as Maia nodded, her hand over his. Knowing that time was running short, she exhaled heavily, "We should have tried again… after Joshua. We should have had another baby, should have made it work. No matter what happens tonight, I want you to know that we're going to have our family- Derek, we're gonna be a family. Alright?" He searched her eyes and nodded, pulling her closer to his chest.

"Alright.

They both turned to the woods as the chorus of howls came to them, Maia growling as Peter finally signaled to her. "Derek, you know as well as I do that those are no wolves," she snarled, her mate just as angered as she was. "The hunters." Maia stood as he did, looking at Gerard before shoving Derek towards where their pack was, "Go get my kids. I'll handle the old man.

As she moved across the stands towards him, Gerard jerked his hand to the left and Maia looked out to see Isaac being tackled, the Beta letting out a pained gasp. Jackson stood up and turned to face the Alpha and his Master, Maia able to see that his eyes weren't human. Giving Gerard a glare, she moved to be with Isaac as he was lifted from the field, knowing that he was in no condition to protect himself.

She could hear the footsteps of hunters behind the trainers, her heart starting to race as they were led to the locker room. Once all of the humans had left them, she lifted Isaac to his feet, pulling his arm around her shoulder. "Put your nails in your thigh Isaac. Trigger your healing and get that venom out of your veins," Maia said, dragging him backwards as she turned to face the hunters. Gerard stepped to the front, holding a large, ornate silver sword and smiling at Maia, "You know, I always planned to kill the pack after I killed you and Derek, but hey, if I get to kill your Beta in front of you its all for the better. I'm going to cut him literally in half, which of course would be much more poetic if it were 'half-time'…"

He walked towards them as he scraped the sword across the tiled floor, Maia snarling at him to stay back. "Tell me where Derek is, or he dies," Gerard threatened, the Alpha snapping in anger. The old hunter took that for his answer and reared back to swing the sword, both of the wolves in front of him smiled, Isaac moving to stand on his own two feet. Gerard wondered why briefly before catching a glimpse of Scott, eyes glowing, in the mirror behind them.

"Surprise."

Maia ran Gerard, her other wolves running alongside the woman they would fight for… and if necessary, die for. Isaac and Scott tore at the hunters, tearing through the men to keep the away from the Alpha female. The two elder members of each warring faction fought, Gerard landing a blow to Maia's jaw that knocked her backwards. She winced in pain before kicking him in the chest, hearing horrified screams coming from the field.

"Someone's dead!"

Derek and Peter could hear Boyd growling as Erica tearfully shouted for his assailant to stop hurting him, the twinge of a bow being accompanied by a pained yelp. "Please!" The young wolves were on the ground beside each other, Erica supporting her pack mate as she started pulling the arrows out of his chest.

"Hey!" Allison whirled around to face Derek, an arrow already nocked in her bow. She smirked at him before seeing Peter Hale step out of the darkness behind him, the Alpha male growling triumphantly, "Get the fuck away from my pack."

Maia ran out to the field with her pack mates behind her, pushing through the crowd around whoever was down. She came to the center of the circle and saw Mrs. McCall kneeling over a motionless figure, the woman looking up at the Alpha and shaking her head sadly. "He... doesn't have a heartbeat," the nurse said, Maia moving to take a knee. Spotting Jackson's bloody hands, she pulled his shirt up and came face to face with the deep puncture wounds. "Melissa," the woman said through her teeth, knowing that Gerard had forced him to harm himself. "Help me do CPR…"

As he watched the Alpha trying to resuscitate Jackson, Scott began to look around for his best friend, panicking when he couldn't find him.

"Stiles? Stiles!"

Derek was just about to end Allison Argent's life when a bullet knocked him backwards, another putting him flat on his back. "Allison! Are you okay," a harsh voice questioned, Derek knowing it to be that of Chris Argent. His daughter chuckled humorlessly, "I'm fine daddy. Nearly killed our runaways."

"Well, unfortunately for them, that's not the hunters operate-"

A choir of barking, real and terrifyingly loud began to sound in the forest, seeming as if it came from all around. The hunters were instantly on edge, Peter seizing his chance to drag his nephew out of harm's way and into the woods. The last thing that Derek saw was the Argents pulling Boyd and Erica through the woods, hearing the younger hunter talking on a cell phone, "We've got them grandpa.

"Things are going just as planned."

* * *

Careful eyes watched as the black body bag was loaded into the back ambulance, everyone giving the rigid figure a wide berth. "Please ride with him Ms. McCall- watch over him," Maia asked through her teeth, the human nodding.

Once she was gone the Alpha turned back to her wolves, baring her teeth angrily, "I have had about enough bullshit for one night…"

"You know he'll kill Stiles if he gets the chance," Scott said as they moved through the crowd, the Alpha's jaw taught. "So let's make sure Sherriff Stilinski only has one death to investigate tonight, shall we?" The pack moved back to the locker room and Isaac watched as he ripped the door off of Stiles' locker, the angry wolf tossing Maia a shirt and Isaac a shoe, "We'll track his scent, find where Gerard took him-"

There was a singular, pitched howl, making Maia's blood run cold.

"Derek's in trouble."

As they moved to mobilize, Stiles was being forced down the steps and into the Argent's basement, looking up to see Erica and Boyd trussed up and hanging from a support beam by a tangle of electrical wire. He watched as both contorted in pain, tape covering their mouths to muffle their screams.

The human was forced to his knees, looking up at the horror before him, knowing that the extinction was here, "Jesus."


	31. Alpha

"What happened?"

Maia glared at Peter as he recounted what had happened in the woods, Derek snarling as his wife applied pressure on his wounds. She bared her teeth before putting her husband on his back, ripping open his shirt with ease and pulling out the pocketknife in her back pocket to cut the slugs out of his chest. "We don't have much time to rescue Boyd and Erica- the instinct to protect their Alphas is too strong for them to betray us," Maia said, throwing the first slug against the wall as her fingers burned from touching the wolfsbane. "Yeah, what about Scott then? You heard him as well as I did that night in the station," Derek said through his teeth, trying to keep himself from phasing and clawing Maia's face off. The teen looked at the Alpha female evenly, speaking through his teeth, "Gerard threathened my mom and Allison. Getting close to him was the only way to keep them safe."

The young werewolf answered his cellphone, stepping away from the others as he talked to his mother. But he could feel Maia's eyes on his back and knew that she could hear Melissa's every word, Scott nodding as he inhaled deeply. "I'll see you soon mom." She searched his face as he turned back to face her, the teen closing his cell phone.

"Apparently this isn't finished. We have to go."

* * *

"What the hell is this," Maia asked, her voice barely audible as she took in the sight in front of her.

From the neck up, Jackson was gratefully human, but otherwise, was wrapped in a clear cocoon, the hard fiber encasing his entire body. Mrs. McCall looked at the woman beside her, swallowing, "I have no idea what any of… this means. Is it bad?" Maia reached out and touched Jackson's hair almost tenderly, stroking his hair back before sighing. "It isn't good." Jackson twitched underneath her touch and everyone jumped back, the others freaking out about the corpse's movement. "Shit," Maia said as she yanked the zipper up, looking over her shoulder at Isaac. "Get Derek on the phone. Tell him that we haven't seen all the tricks in the Kanima's bag just yet; he's transforming.."

As Isaac stepped outside, he came face to face with Stiles, seeing how battered his face was. "Jesus kid, come here." The werewolf took the teen's face in his hand, his eyes lingering on both the welt across Stiles' cheek and his bruised and split lip. "Never figured you to be the one that would care Isaac," the shorter male replied, his eyes meeting the wolf's.

"Then obviously you don't know me very well."

Stiles moved into the room to talk to Maia as Isaac did her bidding, the Beta surprised when the door flung opened shortly, seeing the dark-skinned female start to blur into the night.

"Hey!"

Maia turned around to shake Isaac off, her eyes enraged. "Look Isaac, they have your brother and your sister and they are going to kill them because of me! I made a promise to protect you, all of you! I have to go to them," the Alpha female trying to keep her voice down as she attempted to reason with her pack mate. He only shook his head and reached out to grab her arm again, pulling her close, "You feel the bond as strong as I do, and you know that if anything were to happen to you that it would hurt a thousand times worse than if anything happened to them. Boyd and Erica? I could… I could stand to lose them; it would hurt like hell, but I'd keep going, just like you said. Losing you would be like losing a limb- it would be losing the will to live because I wouldn't want to. I wouldn't want to live without you!" She searched his eyes before reaching up to kiss him passionately after having not done so in weeks, her heart aching slightly as she realized what she had to do. The Alpha cupped his face in her hands, bringing his gaze to hers and inhaling deeply.

"Isaac, just do what I say: get the Kanima to the warehouse we holed up in when we first got together. Derek's going to meet you there, and I'll be there after I get the others- I promise. Nothing's going to happen to me, but you have to move fast. Hit the ground and don't stop running because I assure you, things are bad," Maia said seriously, kissing him one last time before she started to walk away. "But they're only getting worse."

The Alpha tore through the city and straight to the Argent house, hearing a warning bark just as she stepped onto the property. Maia allowed her eyes to scan the darkness, swallowing before nodding, "So here it begins… But if you don't mind, I'd like to first rescue my pups."

Maia kicked open the door to the Hunters' home, tossing aside the men like they were rag dolls, following her wolves' scent to the basement. She paused as she saw Chris Argent standing with his back to her in front of what looked like to be controls to the torture devices Erica and Boyd were rigged up in, snarling.

"I think that we can avoid the bloodshed tonight Maia," he said, turning to face her. "It's a more than uncalled for."

"Release them. Now," Maia demanded, the human nodding and lowering the rigs. She moved to tear the tape from their mothers, unwary of how easily he was cooperating with her. "You know, we're not enemies- at least not where the Kanima is involved. We have a common enemy here Maia and it's not Jackson; and I can see clearly now that the lines between the natural and supernatural have blurred. I'm surprised by which side I've ended up on," Chris murmured, the Alpha female wrapping her arm around Erica's shoulder protectively. "I killed your wife." The male nodded and she could see the tightness in his eyes, preparing to kill him if she had to. "Yes, you did and we'll deal with that later. But right now, I have to protect Allison- Gerard has manipulated her the same way he did with Kate. I need your help to stop him."

Searching his eyes once more, Maia turned to her wolves, pushing them both towards the door. "Erica, get him home and stay there. Do not let anyone in unless its me or Derek- do you understand," she asked the wolves looking lost. "Where are you going Maia?" She bared her teeth and looked back at Chris, "To save the world…"

Once they were gone, she watched the hunter start to round up his arsenal in preparation for the battle, the Alpha looking at his back. "Look, I'll help you- and Allison- but we have to do this my way. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

Derek waited in the warehouse with Peter, pacing anxiously as they waited on their pack mates. "I can't believe you haven't figured any of this out yet, this entire shit storm surrounding Maia. Hell, she gave you up-" The Alpha snarled at his uncle, his teeth snapping together menacingly. "You are not getting in my head Peter. I don't have time for your shit," Derek growled, hearing a vehicle pull up and moving towards the door. Isaac and Scott drug the body bag into the warehouse, the Alpha starting to slam the door before seeing another car racing up. "Peter…" The older wolf moved to stand in the doorway, growling, "Destroy him. Preferably now."

Derek yanked the bag open as Scott protested, trying to keep the Alpha from harming Jackson. "You promised to save him!"

"We're definitely past that now, don't you think-" Derek was silent as he looked down at Jackson, seeing him half-phased, the cocoon all but gone and the teen looking like nothing more than the average corpse. There was the sound of a arrow cutting through the air as Allison shot Peter, knocking him off of his feet and leveling her bow at Derek, "Get away from him." The Alpha did as she said, looking over her shoulder at Gerard and growling. "Why are you doing this," he asked scathingly, the old man smirking coldly. "Because you killed my daughter, you and this Peter. I want your head," Gerard replied, the Kanima rising up to hiss at Derek. He lashed out before Jackson buried his claws in Derek's midsection, lifting the Alpha off of his feet and throwing him across the room. Gerard then turned his attention on Scott, the young wolf growling as he stepped back, "You promised not to hurt them!"

"Shoot him."

Allison looked at her grandfather out of the corner of her eye before raising her bow again, preparing herself to kill Scott. She gasped as the bow flew from her hand, turning to look at her father, his gun raised. Chris stood beside Maia, the Alpha female snarling like a feral animal, "Like I said, we don't kill. Not anymore." Maia left him to deal with his daughter before going after Gerard, the Kanima coming for her throat. Without thinking she attacked first, realizing belatedly that all she had down was trigger his transformation. He whipped out his tail and wrapped it around her ankle, pulling her off her feet. The Alpha hit the ground hard and heard the creature hiss, preparing herself for the onslaught of pain before feeling it release her, moving to see Derek pinning it to the ground. "Not my wife," he roared, Isaac and Scott moving to help fight. Maia again turned her attention to Gerard, crossing the room to eviscerate him before again encountering an obstacle. Allison had apparently unarmed her father and had turned her vengeance on the Alpha female, coming at Maia with blade drawn.

Isaac darted between the women and received two blows to the chest, wheezing in pain as he met Allison's eyes. She paused for a moment before shaking him off of her knives, the Kanima appearing over her shoulder to pull her away from Maia.

"Not just yet, sweetheart."

Green eyes darted back and forth across the warehouse floor, seeing her incapacitated pack and feeling her haunches raised. Derek watched as she began to back away from Gerard, seeing how tense she was- Maia knew that he was dangerous and she had no way out. "So this is it. You finally have me right where you want me," she said, exhaling deeply, her hands in fists at her sides. Gerard nodded and looked at the Alpha, confirming her words evenly, "It was never about them, truly. Just a very nice consolatory prize: getting to rid the world of its lycanthropes, one dog at time."

"How far has the cancer spread Gerard?"

"Right now, its terminal, but just like you said, I have you right where I want you. The cancer won't be an issue once you give me the Bite," the older man said, Maia narrowing her eyes. "Or I'll kill him."

Gerard moved to stand over Derek, the paralyzed Alpha growling angrily at the gun pointed to his head. "Maia Hale, whatever you do, don't you dare bite him!" The woman realized that she had no choice, that he would not hesitate to kill her husband and that she had to give him exactly what he wanted. Derek could see the hopelessness in her eyes, looking at her, "You know as soon as you give him the Bite, he'll kill me anyway and he'll kill you too."

"I'd rather have you in death than to live without you," Maia said, crossing the room to Gerard. She took his arm and listened to the growing rattle of the warehouse walls before biting the old Argent, making sure to dig her teeth in to the bone. He growled before snatching his arm away, seeing a black goo start to ooze from the wound. "What? What did you do," Gerard questioned, dropping the gun as his hands started to shake. As frightened as Maia had seemed moments before, she seemed as if she was gloating now, narrowing her eyes at Gerard. She reached out to kick the gun away, watching the ooze drip from Argent's eyes and nose. "If you thought I was just some dumb woman, you were very, very wrong… That day, in your office, I smelled death on you. Your obsession with my kind gave you away, too invested and too falsely angry to be convicted to kill us all. You have several chances to kill me and you didn't- and so I knew I had to stop you. I had Scott work with you, to gain your trust and had him- and Stiles- switch your cancer meds with Mountain Ash powder.

"You're rejecting the Bite," Maia said as Gerard vomited a fountain of the tar-like substance and collapsed to the ground. The Alpha female reached down to pull Derek to her, trying to keep him away from the crazed elder. Gerard was incensed, screaming at the Kanima, "Kill them all!"

Instead the creature loosened its grip on Allison and she elbowed it in the face before it threw her onto the ground, the Kanima turning on Maia and Derek. There was a loud crash then, Maia and Derek throwing themselves out of the way as Stiles' Jeep barreled through the warehouse and slammed, full force, into Jackson. He only got back up and crawled onto the hood of the Jeep, Lydia jumping out and confronting the creature. "Jackson," she shouted, her voice layered thick with the law of the Alpha as the Kanima drew back a clawed hand as if to strike. Stiles scrambled out of the car to try and help her but Scott held him back, the human female holding her ground. "Jackson, come back to me."

Maia could see him starting to phase and climb off of the Jeep, seeing Derek and Peter both moving towards him.

"Stop!"

The order of the Alpha stopped Peter in his tracks, but Derek turned to look back at his wife, baring his teeth. "I am going to kill him Maia-" The woman snarled, seeing Jackson standing stock still, "No you are not. And that is an order!"

"Who are you to order me," Derek roared in reply, hearing a grisly growl from behind him.

Everyone turned to see five naked silhouettes standing in the blinding beam from Stiles' headlights, all with burning red eyes. They were intensely still, in identical half-crouched positions as if they were readying themselves to strike. "She's **the** Alpha," a quiet voice said forcefully, the feminine figure's gaze seeming to pin Derek to the floor. She inflicted the most piercing white eyes upon him, her husband watching as the red in her irises was consumed, finding himself falling to his knees as he tried to resist the best he could. "And now, you belong to me..."

He watched, struggling to move as Maia moved to stand in front of Jackson, seeing her digging her nails into his shoulder to bring him around fully. She looked at Jackson and found that his eyes were burning yellow, the teen letting out a deep growl that she responded to, listening to the soft purr in his throat. He then let out a roar as his head snapped back, the Alpha watching his teeth lengthen as he began to phase for the first time. She moved forward to bury her teeth in his throat, hearing the wolf snarl in pain before submitting to her.

"Maia-"

The Alpha female turned to see the second Alpha male looking at the place where Gerard had fallen, nodding, "Find the son of a bitch Deucalion, and bring him to me. Alive. Kali, Ennis- you go with him." The figure that had spoken to Derek and the man he had encountered that day in the store- the same one who had attacked him- both moved to do her bidding, being followed by what looked to be a huge, hulking mass of muscle, all three disappearing into the dark. Derek looked up at his wife, bowed on all fours underneath her and unable to move. "Maia! Release me," he demanded angrily, all of the veins in his neck and face bulging as he tried to rise. She moved to his side and reached out to stroke his hair, narrowing her eyes when he snapped at her.

"Derek, do you remember when I told you that there were people out to kill you," Maia questioned, using her hold on his hair to force him to look at the Alphas standing before him. "There they are, refraining themselves only because of me. I just saved your fucking life!"

"You just put me in chains!"

Maia snarled at him and smacked him upside the head, angered by his stubbornness. "If not for that, then you would be dead! Alphas either join the pack or I kill them- its the way I work, the way I rule my pack. And then they found out about you being alive after I told them that you were dead, and they gave me six months before they did my job for me. I told you once Derek, that I'm not living without you and if we have to live like this, with you underneath me? That's fine. I can accept that," she replied, her husband looking at her as he fought to raise his head.

"This is why you wanted a pack, to build your power," Derek asked hatefully, his wife smirking.

"No, not for me- it was to build yours. Help you prove worthy enough to join the ranks of our family," Maia answered plainly, cold blue eyes searching her face. "I already have a pack… or would a better word be army?"

He looked back up to see that the five werewolves' numbers had grown to over thirty, Maia looking over the crowd with a smile. She felt her eyes burn as Derek let out one last roar, his body slumping forward in defeat. He felt the change already taking over, knowing that he couldn't resist her- that he had never been able to resist anything she had ever demanded of him. Derek also knew what was expected of him and gritted his teeth, his loyalty to her and only her strengthening as he spoke, "I submit to you Maia. I'll join your pack."

"And you say that… as if you ever had a choice."

Derek's pack moved to stand behind their Alpha, seeing Maia standing between the two factions as the werewolves all experienced that familiar tug of a new bond, the four remaining Alphas turning to look at their own. She closed her eyes and mentally pulled them together, solidifying the way her pack was structured in her own mind. There was a new, greater rush of power, Maia feeling as if her nerve endings were on fire. And then she inhaled, nodding as she realized that she had seen her rather complicated plan come to fruition and succeed. She smiled when she opened her eyes again, her lovely mouth seeming as if it were full of daggers. "Welcome to the dawn of a new era, to a new way of life," she said charmingly, looking to where the Argents still stood, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

She expected a smart remark from one of the humans but got one from Derek instead, her husband rising up to meet her gaze. "You know, I may follow you Maia, but I will never bow to you," he said, inflicting the power of his red eyes on her. She only smiled and jerked her head to the pack, "We'll see about that, but until then fall in line."

Derek watched as she phased into a great white wolf- a wolf five to six times the size she had been as a normal Alpha- taking her place leading the phalanx that the lesser Alphas and the rest of the pack created as they followed her lead. Maia stepped towards Derek, meeting his eyes as she dipped her head towards him, holding his gaze. Without a choice, he moved to align himself just at her left flank, seeing the way the male there glared at him. The rest of the pack fell into line and phased, Maia rearing back to let out a powerful, triumphant howl.

The Alpha pack had come to Beacon Hills, and nothing would ever be the same again...

* * *

**~FIN... for now~**


End file.
